Between Rage and Blood
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: The is the triquel to 'The Vampire Lord's Daughter'. The unexpected happens and Diana is left alone once again. Not wanting to be watched by her worried Fury aunts, as she grieves, she decides to move out for a while. Where will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the triquel to **_**The Vampire Lord's Daughter**_** and **_**A Fury's Child**_**!**

**All characters are mine!**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

- - - The night sky was covered with dark gray clouds. A storm was soon to hit. I was inspecting over our city for any disturbances. Since I learned that the sun had become harmful to my skin I was no longer in daylight group. I had change with the night group. The last thing I wanted was to get kicked out of Nicia because of my new fault.

Six years had gone by. We had no clue what had become of our Queen. Yet no one was giving up. Six years to us was like six months. Time was limitless to our kind. We are Immortals, time was something we had left behind in our human phase.

I had phased into my immortality a year ago at the age of twenty-four. It was a hectic week when it happened. I had to drink my pills four times a day for the whole week. My libido un-please-able. Valente and I had made the springs to our beds pop out several times. I was now a fully turned immortal.

I turned to my right when I saw something move in the corner of my eyes. Some one was hiding in the shadows of a semi-empty bar. I followed the shadow by roof top. I jumped down and lightly ran after the immortal. When I was close enough, I kicked him into a dead end alley.

I smirked when I noticed what I had caught. "I haven't seen a scum like you in a while"

"Bitch!"

I ran up to him and clenched his neck. "Rogue where is Serilda of Fury?"

"Like I tell you!" he sneered

I slammed the rogue vampire into the brick wall. I wanted to wipe the smirk out of the assholes face but I didn't get the chance I was slammed to the other side of the brick wall. I turned and found another Rogue vampire. What the hell was going on? Vampire Rogues in our city and no one seemed to notice. I ran up and tackled the leech who thrown me. I grabbed his arms and tore them out of their sockets. I heard high yell of agony before he disappeared.

"Damn it!" The damn Rogue teleported. I turned to the Rogue I had cornered and smirked. The smug looked was back on his face. "If you don't want to end up like your friend, tell me where Serilda is?"

"Fuck you!" He sneered before teleporting

I cursed. I should have grabbed him instead of warning him. I jumped back to the rooftops of the buildings. If I searched I knew I might get lucky and find another vampire rogue roaming around the shadows. Yet I didn't even get that chance. One of my aunts who I rarely spoke to came up to me.

"You need to get back to the House of Trinity, there is a Vampire there with information for you"

I smirked out into the night. It must be Ivan. It seemed that Dominick had finally decided to give in and get the Council of Elders together. I gave a nod to my aunt and jumped to the next roof top and the following until I reached near the House of Trinity. I ran inside the mansion. Neola ran over to me.

"It's that Vamp who you asked to come to you" whispered Neola "He came alone and unarmed"

Diana followed Neola to the conference room. He found Ivan standing up instead of sitting down. He must not trust her Fury aunts and he had every right. If they felt like it, they would rip him apart this very instant that is if he did not teleport away. When Diana was fully in the room, she motioned for him to sit down. Ivan hesitantly sat down.

"Are the Elders waiting for me?" asked Diana

"Lord Dominick has gathered the Council of Elders but he wishes to speak to you before you talk to the Elders" stated Ivan

Diana thought about this. Dominick was probably going to try to convince her not to abdicate her power of leadership but even he could manage to convince her, she still had to talk to the Elders and they would prone on her private life. But she doubt Dominick would convince her. She just wanted her freedom and it meant cutting her ties with the Vampires.

"Let me get changed and will leave" Diana got up from the table and Neola ran after her

Neola watched Diana go over her to her closet and search through her closet. "Diana I don't think this is a good idea"

"All I have to do is talk to the old man then convince the Elders to take away my status and done" said Diana more frustrated that she couldn't find anything…different than what she usually wore.

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this" said Neola picking a dress out for Diana. Diana did not look at the dress but at Neola. Her younger aunt never expressed worry only optimism. "That is the only conservative dress you have…in a way"

Diana changed into a dark blue somewhat of a dress more like a chemise. It was a sleeveless with a small elastic band to hold it around her waist and a scoop neck outlined. It stopped in mid-thigh, in a way it gave a billowy look. She brushed her hair while Neola looked for some shoes that would go with the dress. She stuck as many pills as she could on a black locket of a too long chain necklace. She looped the black chain necklace twice around her neck before clipping it and letting the lock rest below her chest.

"Neola there were Vampire Rogues near the bar at Maarvel street. They escaped me but they seem to have some information on our Queen. Make sure to tell Nicia after I am gone"

Neola nodded as she followed Diana back down to the conference room. Ivan stood up as she re-entered. Diana found her aunt Galena waiting for her.

"Are you sure about this Diana?"

"Yes, things have to end" said Diana gripping her aunt's hand

Galena gripped her niece's hand back. She watched Diana take Ivan's hand disappear from the room.

- - - Diana swayed for a few seconds before composing herself. Ivan apologized for not warning her. She waved it away, it wasn't his fault.

"You are not use to teleportation? Is this your first time teleporting my daughter?"

Diana looked around and found herself outside of Dominick's mansion. He was sitting on a chair sipping something from a glass. He offered her to sit down. She looked around expecting to find Dedrick but when she didn't, she sat down. A maid came to her with a glass of the same thing Dominick was drinking. Before she could deny it, the maid informed her it was wine. Diana took out a pill from her locket and dropped it in her drink.

"I am not, I prefer running. It's the first time by a Vampire" answered Diana "Let's get to the point. What did you want to talk about?"

Dominick sighed at her impatience. "Do not do this. The royal line will be broken, extinct. You will leave Dedrick without a true life-mate"

"Even if I became his life-mate, I would have broken the cycle. I would've not let my child marry his half-sister. I would not allowed Dedrick to humiliate me as such" responded Diana in a compose tone

Dominick raised an eyebrow at this. "Humiliate?"

"Yes. To have intercourse with another woman and to give life to another child that is not mine" Diana answered not losing her temper. She could not, not with these kinds of people. They only listened to logic.

"Is that how you were treated? As a humiliation?" There was anger behind Dominick's words

Diana glared. She had fallen for his trap. "This is not what I came to talk about"

"If you abdicate and the Elders take away your title…I will not be able to help you. You will be like any other Vampire. If you needed shelter like before, I will not be able to offer it to you" stated Dominick in a grim note

"I'll be a commoner in which my problems will be nothing but petty to the Lord of Vampires"

"Yes, you will be abdicating the right to being my daughter"

Diana gaze had lingered away from Dominick. She was looking out to the forest. Why was Dominick making it seem like she was gambling with her life instead of family she did not want? Why was it even bothering her? She was fully Immortal now, nothing could really hurt her. If anything, she would be having more problems keeping her title of Vampire Princess. Rogues would come after her every night trying to kill. Not to mention that by some damn law she would have to marry and give birth to Dedrick's child. Then again…if she did need to some where to hide…why hide in the first place? This was not…she was not making any sense.

Diana stood up and faced Dominick. "I want to speak to the Elders now"

Dominick lingered in his seat. He believed he had at least stuck a cord with his words but it seemed that it was not enough. She wanted to do nothing with them and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He stood up as well. They did not even take a step when something from the corner of their eyes caught their attention. Before either of them could react, Diana was swung across the yard.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much _Kitty Kon_ for reviewing!!!!**

**I own every character, don't borrow don't steal!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

- - - Dedrick was pacing in his room. He knew his father had done him a favor when he decided to speak with Diana out in the backyard. Dedrick would be able to hear what they were speaking about plus he would be able to watch her without her yelling her head off out at him. He went back to the window. He could tell his father was having a hard time convincing Diana to reconsider her decision. Why could she just not understand? It was as though she had to get it beat into her just so she could even think about it.

He walked away from the window and paced once more. He could barely contain his urges to bust through the window and be with her. But his father had warned him, ordered him to stay in his room until given orders to come out. His presence could accelerate Diana's decision which would induce her to leave them for eternity. He had accepted his father's terms because he would be present in the meeting with the Elders.

Dedrick turned back to the window and ran towards it. There was something not right. He peered out and watched Diana being thrown across the yard. He broke the doors down and leaped down from the balcony. He ran towards the Vampire Rogue who had attacked Diana. Once he had ripped his head from his shoulders, he ran towards Diana.

"Don't worry about me! Help your father!" Diana yelled pointing towards Dominick. The Vampire Lord was being over powered by more than a dozen Vampire Rogues. When she watched Dedrick hesitate Diana yelled again. "Go to him! He is far more important! I'm going to be fine!"

Diana watched Dedrick run to help out Dominick. She was only able to catch some of the air that she had lost when another two Vampire Rogues came after her. It pissed her off. Just because they had caught her off guard did not mean she was a weakling. She flipped and connected her heel with a Rogue's face and turned for her other leg to hit the other Rogue's chest. "I don't wear heels for nothing"

She ran towards them and beheaded them before they could get up. She knew that just because her opponents were dead did not mean she was done fighting. She had to go and help Dominick and Dedrick. In her mind, she concluded that she only did this because if Dominick died she would have to marry Dedrick, in mandatory and she be damned if she let that happen. She ran towards the group.

Diana gasped as she was yanked back by her chain and slammed to the ground. She was regretting placing that chain around her neck. She should have placed it around her hips instead. She collected some air and flipped to kick the Rogue in the face. It still was no use, more came at her. Where the hell where they coming from? She broke one's neck from her position which only earned her to be kicked across the yard. But this time the Rogue did not just one kick be enough, he teleported again and again, kicking her and sending her to the forest behind the mansion. She must be at least a mile or two away from the mansion. She managed to change her position and block some of the kicks but they were still sending her flying.

_They must want me as far away from the mansion as they can get me. But why me? I thought they would be at least after the Elders, I am just the princess. Hell even Dedrick seems like a better treat than me. _Thought Diana. They must want her dead first because they knew that she would be giving birth to the next heir. They knew the traditions what they did not know was that she was not planning to have Dedrick's child but they did not know that.

Diana crashed into a tree trunk. She slid down to the ground. She quickly got to her feet to get back into battle but was pushed back to the trunk lightly. She looked up to find…some one's back facing her. She knew that back. "Valente…"

"Why did you not tell me you were going to meet them today?" asked Valente not looking at her but at the woods

"I thought it was going to be quick. I did not think we were going to be attacked" said Diana "Vampire Rogues are trying to kill me"

"Why you?" asked Valente taking out his sword

"Because they think I'm going to give birth to the son of Dracula…what do you think?!" yelled Diana

Valente picked Diana up and teleported to a tree branch above them. He sat her down and jumped two below to face the oncoming Rogue's. Valente jumped forward and the Vampire Rogue's were more than happy to battle. Valente easily took out the first two Rogues. The rest were more careful in attacking. They surrounded Valente and attacked him at once. He was able to teleport away and decapitate another Rogue. Once the Rogue finally dawned on them that Valente could also teleport they changed strategy. They went to attack Valente but teleported as they neared. He was slammed to the tree trunk and was cut on the leg by a Rogue's claws.

Diana cursed. She had removed her chain from around her neck and moved it to her waist. She jumped from the tree branch and connected her heel with a Rogue's head. She sent him crashing to the earth's ground. She caught herself on a tree branch but had caught a couple of Rogue's attention. Before any one of those could get to her, Valente placed himself in front of her. He stabbed the first two rogues but he was slammed back. Both Diana and Valente hit the tree trunk.

Diana's eyes rolled back. She tried looking up as her body slumped down. The last thing she saw was Valente standing up and rushing to defeat the Vampire Rogues. Then as she tried to get up her body gave up on her and she felt air hit her body as she fell.

- - - Diana above all felt sore. She did not let out a moan even when her body desperately wanted her to but she would not let it happen. She did not know if she was under safe territory or in the enemy's hands. She tried relaxing her body and her breathing. She perked her ears to hear anything out of the ordinary. All she could hear were people whispering as if not to wake any one up. They were out the room she occupied. Diana opened an eye and inspected the room. She recognized it immediately or more the style of the room. She was in Valente's household. She let out a small groan and slowly sat up. Diana stretched out her arms and legs slowly trying to see if she had broken anything. When nothing gave out she stood up.

Opening the door, a maid and soldier gasped at her presence. She stared at them as if trying to figure out what was their problem. They had seen her here before why would her presence bring anything but shock. When she didn't find it she turned away and walked towards Valente's room.

"Mistress Diana wait, Sir Valente is resting" said the maid

Diana turned to her once again. The maid looked nervous. As if she was trying to keep her away from the room. The first thing that went through her mind was that something horrendous had happened to Valente during battle. Diana turned away from the maid and walked towards Valente's room. The maid tried stopping her again but the warrior shushed her.

Away from the eyes of the maid and the warrior, Diana ran towards his room. If anything bad had happened to him she would blame herself for it. If she had told him she was meeting Dominick, he would have probably…Diana shook her head. There was nothing she or Valente could have done. What happened had happened. It was in the past now. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Va…Valente…" Diana paused at the entrance of the room

There he was. Valente in bed wrapped in bandages but with another. A Demon woman sitting next to him, holding his hand as Valente ran his fingers through her long hair and kissing her forehead. He did not even turn when she called his name or noticed that she was in the room.

Not wanting to say anymore of what she was looking at, Diana turned away. Her dangling locket slamming into the door and opening as all the pills fell from inside it. That very noise caught Valente and the Demon woman's attention. Valente cursed. He did not expect Diana to come into his room and find out like this. He got up from the bed and rushed out of the room. "Diana wait! I can explain! What you saw it's…"

"I know what I saw!" Diana did not turn to him and kept walking

"Then why can you not understand and stop?" asked Valente

Diana turned around to face him. "Me understand?! I understand that you've been two-timing! If you come near me or my home you better come prepared to fight for your life!"

Valente dismissed her threat and ran after her. Hearing his footsteps, Diana sprinted. She did not want to get caught. She did not want to face him or any of this, not now. She passed the maid and the warrior. She fought to keep a straight face. The maid tried to reach for her but the warrior stopped her and shook his head at her. Diana reached the railing of the second floor. As she jumped form it she wished with everything inside of her that she was any where else but here.

Valente reached the railing and gripped the railing to jump after her but when he looked again she was gone. The doors to his home were not open and the table below was not broken or cracked. Diana had disappeared in front of Valente's eyes.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give my thanks to **_**Kitty Kon**_** for reviewing!**

**All characters are mine…for character biographies go to my profile.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

- - - Diana crashed into her room's floor. She groaned and felt disorientated as her head had connected first with the floor. Several Fury knocked on her door and when she did not answer, they busted through it. They rushed inside and helped her to her bed. One of them yelled for Galena. Neola got there before Galena did and pushed her sisters out of her way.

"Diana what happened? We heard that you were attacked and were healing at Valente's place"

Diana groaned at the mention of Valente's name. She turned away and curled up into a ball. Before Neola could give another set of questions, Galena got inside the room and told every one to leave the room. Neola as stubborn as usual stayed. Galena moved to be facing her niece. "How did you get here Diana?"

Diana shrugged. "I wished to be any where else but his home and then I was here"

Neola turned to Galena and she turned to look back at her. Neola spoke up. "You teleported Diana!"

"Wait! When you mean him, do you mean Dominick?" asked Galena

Diana shook her head. "Away from that son of a bitch of Valente! Now I wish to be alone"

Galena patted Diana's head and she dragged Neola out of the room. She dragged her away until she was sure that Diana would not be able to hear.

"What's the big idea Galena?" asked Neola

"Something is wrong. Why would Diana want to be away from Valente when he saved her form being killed? She just cursed at Valente's deceased mother…she would have never done that no matter how mad she would get with him"

Neola sat down where they were and thought about it but could not come up with anything that made sense to Diana's reaction. There was only one thing she could do. She stood up and yelled. "Giulio!"

In a matter of seconds Giulio was standing next to Neola. She turned to him. "I need you to go to Valente's and tell me what is going on in there…ASAP!"

"Why? Did something occur?" asked Giulio worriedly

"Yes, I'll be able to better explain if you come back with the information you will be bringing back. Now please go!"

Giulio nodded. He was used to his mate's bossiness. Neola got on her toes and kissed him. Galena turned away while Giulio went in for a deeper kiss. Then he was gone leaving Neola heaving for air.

"So when are you going to marry the Demon?" asked Galena turning around

"When I fully phase into my immortality" said Neola staring into the hallway that would lead to Diana's room

Galena noticed Neola's eyes wandering and placed a hand on her shoulder. Even at the age of twenty-one she still was easily to read. "Let's leave her for now, until we learn what has happened"

Neola nodded and turned to walk away with her sister.

- - - Three days went by. Diana did not come out of her room nor did she move from her bed. At first Galena had left Diana's drink on the table beside Diana's bed for her to drink. When Galena checked on her the glass was untouched. On the second day Galena tried to feed her but Diana just curled in deeper.

"Can't you just make her drink? You know like, shoving it down her throat" said Neola

"I don't want to use force on her Neola" answered Galena

"We have to let her come back on her own. She needs to experience these kinds of things to get a better grip on reality. If she is meant to live longer then she needs to surpass this" stated Damiana

"Giulio wanted to talk with Diana but she wouldn't even listen" said Neola "Now that I think about it, what are the repercussion of Diana not drinking?"

Everyone turned to Galena. "All I know is that she will become weaker and if exposed to the sun in a weaken state...she might not make it"

"Are those are just theories Galena?" asked Damiana

Galena nodded.

"Then the only other person that knows if the Vampire Lord" Neola tapped her chin "Giulio!"

Giulio appeared before her. "Yes?"

"We are going to the Vampire Lord's Estate, now" said Neola

Damiana watched and placed her two cents in. "Do not go armed. You want to get information so don't lose your temper."

"You are not serious are you? I can not allow you to go Neola" said Giulio

"I know that's why you're coming with me." Said Neola taking his arm "Last time I went off on my own, you nearly lost it. So let's go, the sooner we go the faster will be back"

Giuilio sighed. This is what sucked when you got a mate. You just can not say no to them. He dropped his sword but not the rest of his hidden weapons. He grabbed Neola by the waist and disappeared.

- - - "We are in the middle of nowhere" stated Giulio

"No we are not! We are close" stated Neola as she ran "There's a barrier that's why you can't see it"

They had been running for an hour or more. Neola could feel they were close if not she would have been complaining with Giulio by now. She stopped and Giulio stopped beside her. "I think we are here"

Neola stuck her hand out and passed through a semi-invisible field. She took it out and stuck her face in then her whole body. "Uh…hello any Vampires around!"

Two men peered out at her. "Is that a Fury?"

"Yeah it's the same hot head that came looking for Princess Diana"

"I came to ask the Vampire Lord a question or two!" yelled Neola

"The Vampire Lord is not present at this time!"

"Is the Vampire Prince here or even the Lady? It's really important!" yelled Neola

The two Vampire Guards looked at each other and motioned for her to come over.

"I have my mate with me, can I bring him too?" asked Neola "He's a Demon but he's not armed"

Giulio stepped inside and raised his arms as a sign of surrender. The Vampire Guards seemed more tense but motioned for them to approach. Giulio took Neola's hand and they walked towards the Estate. Reaching the warriors, Neola stepped up to them but Giulio pulled her back. Neola sighed at his over-protectiveness.

"I want to just ask a few questions. They are very important, I won't take long. Uh…who can I talk to?"

One of the Vampire Guards stepped up. "Come along Fury make sure your mate does not cause us problems"

"Sure thing" Neola walked behind the Guard with Giulio right beside her

They walked up to the point where the Guard asked for Neola's hand. Giulio emitted a sound of pure anger and Neola shook his hand to stop him. She took the Guards hand and they teleported inside the Vampire Lord's Estate. They did not have to wait long. The Vampire Prince appeared right before them. Neola jumped back into Giulio's arms.

"Are you trying to kill me from fright?" screeched Neola

The Prince did not apologize but stared at Neola. "You are the brat that yelled at me five years ago"

"Yes but I wasn't a brat back then and I am not a brat now" glared Neola as she got off Giulio "This is my mate Giulio. I need to speak to you"

"Speak then Fury"

Neola glared at him. "In private. I don't want your whole household finding out the problem I'm trying to resolve"

The Prince motioned for them to follow him. Two guards followed the group. When Dedrick was going to dismiss them, Neola protested and accepted the Guards presence. They reached Dedrick's office and offered them a seat. After denying anything to drink, Dedrick motioned for her to state her problem.

"After the whole attack thing…Diana has gone into a depression and refuses to drink. If she doesn't drink what are the consequences?" asked Neola getting to the point

Prince Dedrick gripped the arm of the wooden chair he sat in. "Why?"

Neola shrugged. "She won't speak. Just tell what will happen"

"Her body will slowly stop functioning. It will turn cold and she will go into a coma-like state until she drinks again" stated Dedrick

Neola glared at her lap. Galena's theories were not far from behind to what Prince Dedrick just told her.

"Make her drink" stated Dedrick

Neola looked up. "I already said that but my sister wants Diana to get pass this on her own"

"Vampires like us go under when life has become dull, it's a habit. If Diana were more than three hundred years old it would be fine but she isn't. If she goes under this young, she might not be able to wake up again."

"What?!" Neola got up from her chair. She moved to pace around the room. "That's more than a good excuse"

"It's been three days, do not let another day go by" stated Dedrick "Go now"

Neola turned to Dedrick. "Thank you" She took Giulio's hand and they disappeared from the room.

- - - When Neola appeared back in the House of Trinity, she pulled Giulio and ran towards Galena's room. Neola knocked once before she busted the door open.

"Galena we have to make Diana drink!"

Galena turned to Neola and Giulio. "What did the Vampire Lord tell you?"

"He wasn't there. I talked to the Prince. He said that we can't let Diana go another day without drinking. He said that if Diana keeps it up she might go into a coma-like state and never wake up!"

Galena sighed. Neola wondered how her sister could always be calm no matter the situation. "Go to her and explain what has happened bring a glass of wine with you"

Giulio teleported to get the glass of wine while Galena gave Neola a pill to place on the wine. They knocked on the door. They knocked once more before going inside. Giulio paused at the end of the bed while Neola went around facing Diana. Not that she could see her face because she was hiding it behind her arms.

"Diana are you awake? Say anything or make a sound" Neola heard Diana make a small groan. "Good because Giulio is going to explain what you saw at Valente's household. Once you know you'll understand and see things differently."

"Are you siding with the scumbag?" mumbled Diana

Neola knew that while Diana was not screaming at her there was huge anger behind those words. "I am not. I just want you to get out of this before you end up hurting yourself"

Neola motioned for Giulio to start speaking. "After being attacked. Valente was far more injured than yourself. The maids at his household got everyone in the household even guests. Guests that where there to see me. A niece that I had not seen since she was an infant was the one you saw in Valente's room. She was helping a maid change his bandages. Valente awoke and their eyes met."

Giulio paused as he watched Diana's legs uncurl. Neola motioned for him to continue. "His mind told him it could not be but his body and soul contradicted him"

"Where are you going with this Giulio?" asked Diana

"The woman you saw and Valente are the one for the other. They are their true mates."

Diana's eyes shot open.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank my reviewers!**

**Kitty Kon – I was going to make Diana beat Valente up but I thought that would have made her seem weak.**

**Mystical Dark Angel – At first I was going to let Valente and Diana stay together but I am a Vampire lover.**

**I own all characters!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

- - - Neola motioned for Giulio to leave the room. He handed her the glass of wine before leaving. Neola placed the glass on the table next to the bed and sat next to Diana.

"I know Diana…I didn't believe it myself but it's true. Valente has found his true mate"

Diana slowly sat up with the help of Neola. "He wasn't cheating on me then…I don't know what's worse"

Neola dropped the pill inside the wine and gave it to Diana. "I think it's worse if he had cheated on you. Fate placed Valente and Giulio's niece to meet and come together for a reason"

Diana did not say anything and kept drinking. "Yeah well Fate has a bitch way of doing things"

"It couldn't have been stopped…I'm sorry Diana"

Diana turned to her. "You don't have to apologize, things like this happen, rarely but they happen"

"Well I had to get you out of this state. We started worrying what would happen to you if kept on like this without drinking. Since we really did not know I went to visit the Lord of Vamps but…"

"You did what? You didn't tell him about…"

"No! I didn't get to talk to the Lord, he wasn't there. I talked to the Prince and he said that if you didn't drink soon you would end up in a coma-like state and might not wake up again since you're still young"

Diana placed the empty glass on the table before falling back on the bed. "Thanks Neola. Giulio went with you right?"

"Yup! Are you going to be okay?"

Diana looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know…let some time go by"

Neola nodded. _Yeah but how much of it?_

- - - Neola rushed out from her bedroom. Giulio had taken her out shopping but their trip had only lasted an hour since Giulio was called. She had bought plenty so she wasn't so bummed. She had rushed out because she had something for Diana. She knocked on her door before going inside.

"Hey Diana look at what…Diana? Are you here?" Neola opened the bathroom but did not find her there. "Where is she?"

"You're not going to find her here" Neola turned around and found her sister Xanthe

"Oh your home Xanthe! How are things going?" asked Neola approaching Xanthe

"We might be getting close. I just came to get a quick shower and more weapons" said Xanthe

Neola followed behind her. "What do you mean Diana isn't home?"

"I saw her as she was leaving. Said she be back before sun up. What's happened? Something is wrong with her?" asked Xanthe

Neola sat in her sister's bed and looked at any thing but her. "Valente found his true mate and well Diana found out in a not so pleasant way"

Neola heard the handle to a drawer crack. She flinched and watched the handle fall to the floor. "Gods damn that Demon!"

"Well it's been a week since Diana found out…time heals all wounds right?" asked Neola trying to calm her hot-headed sister

Neola watched as Xanthe curse and punch her drawer. She sat down on her bed and looked at the ground before answering her younger sister. "Not all wounds truly heal Neola, may you never experience it so"

- - - Diana stumbled as she walked over the roots of the trees. She didn't even know why the hell she was in the forest. It was like she was asking or looking for trouble. She had been walking around the city but too many drunken idiots were hitting on her and she wanted to be alone not bothered. Why in hell had she deemed the woods like a good place? She sighed and dropped herself. She landed between the roots of a tree and she leaned back on the trunk.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the woods instead. They were better than her own thoughts at the moment. There was nothing. No birds chirping away or the flapping of wings. There was an owl but it was too far away to really hear. There was the wind. The wind ruffling the trees leaves. Peace.

"I should have brought some wine…" she mumbled

There was silence and then there was a small charge of static in the air. She knew some one was coming or was already here. "It's dangerous for you to be out here like this Diana"

"Yeah well that's my problem not yours any more Valente" Diana opened her eyes "Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to talk with you about…"

Diana cut him off. "I already know. Now leave, to find this kind of peace was difficult don't ruin it for me"

Valente stared at her. She was hurt probably angry but he understood that she was not angry with him. Yet he still felt that he needed to apologize for what she had seen and what happened. Before he could utter anything else, there a large charge of electricity in the air. If he strained his ear more he would be able to hear the crackling in the air. He watched Diana trying to stand up but seemed to be stuck where she was sitting. He took a step but paused before taking another. Someone was already standing in front of Diana.

"Why are you out here in the woods? Are you already looking for death when you are but a child still?"

Diana looked up and glared. "Shut up Dedrick! You're a kid too."

"Not even through these five years of not meeting can you not let your anger seize" stated Dedrick smirking down at her. He stopped himself from saying anything else. Someone was already here. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. "You and your lover here for privacy?"

"He is no longer anything to me. Is it too much to ask to be left alone? Why are you here Dedrick?" asked Diana fed up with the world

"You still want to speak with the Elders do you not?" asked Dedrick as he ignored Valente. He watched Diana process the information that he had just given her. It seemed that she had not given any thought to it since the attack. "You would not happen to be stuck would you?"

Diana was taken back to reality. She looked up at a smirking Dedrick and she glared at him but it wasn't as evil as it should have been. She hated to admit it but Dedrick was trying to make her feel better, to lighten the mood. "Shut up and help me up!"

Valente was watching everything as though he were looking at a movie. Dedrick approached Diana and took both of her arms and lifted her up. Diana did not protest when she slammed on Dedrick chest. She just stepped away and glared at him.

"Shall we go now?"

"Might as well" Diana placed her hand on Dedrick opened palm.

"Diana I am truly sorry that things ended the way they did" declared Valente before Diana could leave

Dedrick looked down at her. Diana turned to Valente. "You shouldn't be. It is how Fate and Destiny work."

Diana turned to Dedrick. She didn't have to say anything, Dedrick got the signal and they teleported.

- - - Diana's knees nearly gave away when they reached the Vampire Lord's Estate. Dedrick held on to her but released her once she could stand on her own. She walked behind Dedrick not realizing where they were heading to. Yet she stopped when she remembered. She probably should have not but why go through with this?

Dedrick turned around. He wondered why she had suddenly stopped. He remembered watching her days ago. How impatient she was wanting this all to be over. Had it all been for that Demon who was no longer part of her life? He walked up to her and stood there waiting for an explanation, a reason.

"I don't want to talk to the Elders" Diana turned away and headed for the stairs.

Dedrick wanted a better explanation than the one she had given him but instead watched her walk up the stairs and leave his sight. He stood still hearing her footsteps. She found the door to her room locked. Turning the doorknob she broke it and went in. A smirk appeared in Dedrick's face. Diana was here voluntarily and went to her room without a reason. His father had to know about this.

Dedrick turned around to go into the Conference room but came to an abrupt stop. Lord Dominick was standing right behind him. "Why are you in a good mood my son?"

"Diana, father. She is here on her free will and has gone to her room. She wishes not to speak with the Elders and does not desperately want to go back with those aunts of hers"

Dominick stared at the stairs. "While this may bring me great happiness it also means that something is wrong"

Dedrick rubbed the back of his neck. Deep down he knew that but did not want to admit it. It always had to be his father to be the one to show him how things really were. Why did he always had to ruin his good mood?

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this chapter about two weeks ago but I kept forgetting! I blame stress and the Professors! **

**I want to thank _mystical dark angel_, _Kitty Kon_, and _Angelius Cullen_!**

**All characters are mine!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

- - - Diana flopped on the bed. She knew that she didn't have to wait long for some one to come knocking at the door. She was hoping not to be bothered for a bit longer but gossip in this house ran like wild fire. "Might as well come in since you're not going to move from the door"

"My daughter it is nice to have you home but it seems that you are only here because something is troubling you. May I know what it is?"

Diana looked at Dominick. If she were in a better mood she would have told him to mind his own business but this was his household. Plus he really was concerned it was visible in his eyes but it didn't mean she was going to tell him her dilemma. "Nothing. I just want to be alone…now"

Diana watched Dominick's hand reach from the corner of her eye but dropped it before it could reach her head. He got up and walked out of the room. Diana turned to her side and curled up. Hot liquid ran from her eyes. She cursed lightly. She had been holding it in so well why the hell was she break down now?

All of her Fury aunts never cried. She was being strong in front of them. For them and so she would not be criticized or ridiculed. They were strong, nothing ever hurt them why then was she hurting like this? Why her? Why could she not be more like her aunts? What really pissed her off that even here the Vampires could tell she was spilling her guts out. Besides their superb hearing they could smell the bloody tears that ran from her eyes.

After hours went by and she knew the sun would be rising soon, no one had come to bother her. I guess it was thanks to Dominick. He must have warned everyone to stay away and not bother her. She sighed in contentment but it didn't mean that they did not know what she had been doing.

Diana flipped the pillow, placed the sheets over herself and let sleep overcome her.

- - - Diana groggily sat up and pulled the sheets away from herself. She looked around and could not recognize where she was. Rubbing her eyes she took another look.

"Oh yeah…I slept over…hm" Diana sat up and walked to the closet that had been there five years ago. She opened it and groaned. These clothes were little kids clothes! This would have fitted her when she came here for the first time. Well they did believe she would be staying for the rest of her life here so they must have bought clothes. What she wondered was why after all these years the clothes were still there. She shrugged and headed for the bathroom. She didn't mind wearing the same dress again but she needed clothes.

Drying her hair, there was a knock on her door. She knew some one was bound to come bothering. She opened the door and there stood a maid bowing.

"Uh…yes?" asked Diana not knowing what else to say

"Lord Dominick sent me here to be of service to you Mistress" answered the maid still bowing

Diana raised an eyebrow at this. Now they were calling her Mistress. They must think she finally freaking decided to live here and marry Dedrick…she needed to make things clear. She would start with this maid and then Dominick and Dedrick. "Look don't call me Mistress, okay? I'm no one here and please stop bowing"

The maid stood up straight. "But you are. You are Princess and our Mistress"

"Just call me Diana and bring me some good wine thanks" Diana closed the door after the maid left not wanting to close it on her face. She opened the doors to the balcony and brought a chair with her. When the there was a second knock on her door, she yelled for the maid to come in.

"Thanks"

"Anything else Princess?"

Diana sighed. Did people enjoy ignoring her wishes? She shook her head at the maid and dismissed her. Getting the glass, she poured herself a drink and dropped a pill inside. She mixed the drink with her finger before licking it. Taking a drink, she looked up at the sky and spoke. "Stop watching me Dedrick, its annoying"

"My apologizes don't get your panties in a knot" chuckled Dedrick

Diana turned to him and smirked. "I'm not wearing any"

That stopped Dedrick's chuckling instantly. He turned to look at her body trying to see if what she had just shared with him was true. Diana snapped his fingers near her legs were his eyes were lingering. He looked back up at her face. "There's a question I want to ask you"

"Ask away dear" smirked Dedrick leaning on the cement rail of his balcony facing her

Diana glared at him. "How do you teleport?"

Dedrick stood up straight and stared at Diana. He jumped over to her balcony but did not approach her. Instead he went to sit at her cement rail and faced her up front. "Why do you want to know about us now?"

"I just want an answer" Diana waited for Dedrick to speak up but when he didn't she spoke up again. "I teleported a few days ago but I don't really know how I did it"

Dedrick leaned in and rubbed his chin. "What were you thinking just before you teleported?"

"I wished I was anywhere but where I was at that moment" mumbled Diana

Dedrick watched her. There was something more to what happened but he would not push her for the answer. He had learned that when she didn't say more than what she did, she would get up and leave if he asked for more information. "It must be because you wished it with everything in you. It is how we first learn to first teleport as children. Where did you wish you were before teleporting?"

"In my room at the House of Trinity"

"Is that were you appeared?" asked Dedrick

"Yes but I fell on the floor like I dove for it"

Dedrick chuckled but ceased when Diana glared at him. "You had to picture yourself standing. I will teach you if you wish it"

Diana stared at him as she thought about his proposal. Teleporting would be an essential ability. It would benefit her during battle, huge advantage when fighting other Rogue Vampires. "Yes, teach me how to teleport"

Dedrick jumped off the rail and stood in front of her. "Finish you drink and will get started"

He watched her down her drink and placed her glass beside the table. He nodded at her. "Okay the first thing you need to know is that you can only teleport to places that you can see and places you have already been to. Take for example the balcony to my room. You can see it, right?"

Diana nodded as she looked over at it. "Yeah I can see it"

"Now close your eyes. Picture yourself standing in my balcony. Not sitting down but standing" Dedrick watched her hesitate at closing her eyes but did it after looking at his eyes. He watched her and then she was gone from his sight. He turned around and found her sitting down on his balcony. "Open your eyes"

"Oh shit! I teleported!" Diana looked around and smirked

"You did but you're still sitting down. Try teleporting back here but standing up"

Diana closed her eyes again and pictured herself on the balcony of her room standing up. She opened her eyes and yelped. She teleported above the chair and fell on it. Falling back, she cursed and rolled over to get up. She felt hands under her arms that lifted her up.

"It's not going to be as simple as it sounds but you were able to teleport which is a good start. Many would struggle with that first."

"I would advice you to picture where you want to go quicker. When in battle, all it takes is a second to get injured or killed." Diana and Dedrick turned around and found Dominick behind them. There was a gleam in his eyes. He was feeling something that words could not even come close to explain. Watching his two children speaking and even getting along…he never thought the day would come.

"I'll take that in consideration"

"Well I came to inform that I will be out with my wife. I will return at the time I always return"

Dedrick nodded and they watched Dominick disappear. "Try teleporting inside your room"

Diana looked at Dedrick before turning to the room. She looked at it and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and there she was standing in the room but Dedrick was sitting on the bed. He got the pillow and turned it around before Diana could tell him to mind his own business. He ran his finger over the blood and clenched the pillow before turning to look at her.

"Why are you really staying here Diana?"

Diana had been ready with a snotty remark but she was expecting a different question. She did not believe they would ask her out front the reasons for her stay. She believed that they would have been too happy to care for any reason. Apparently not the Prince of the Estate. She pushed him out of the bed as she flopped on it.

"I wanted to be alone but it seems that I can't get that with my aunts around all the time. Here I only have to deal with you" Diana looked at him. "Is it so bad that I am using this place to hide from the world?"

Dedrick moved her legs so he could sit at the foot of the bed. "I enjoy having you here as I am sure my father does too. The only problem is that when you get fed up you'll be up and leave without a word."

Diana looked away. What he said was true. Once she concluded she was okay and could go on with the life she had placed on pause, she would leave and not look back on the time she was planning on spending here. She glared at the sheets. Why did the Prince have to make things to melodramatic? It wasn't the end of the damn world. "I'm going home, I'll be back when I feel like it"

Dedrick took her hand. "Don't leave just because I told you what I thought and it pissed you off"

Diana cracked one of his fingers. "I wouldn't do anything because of you. I just need to make sure my aunts don't start sending search teams to look for me"

Diana gave a short wave and teleported from the room. Dedrick smirked and walked out of the room. He was sure that she would be back. He could tell she doubted things that once had once been so clear to her. He knew he should not be happy because she was miserable and confused but it gave him a gleam of hope that she would decided to come often to their home and remain here for some time large periods of time with them.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank **_**Kitty Kon**_** and **_**mystical dark angel**_** for reviwing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

- - - Diana appeared on her bed. She was starting to get the hang of this teleportation. The door busted open.

"What do you mean she did not spend the night here?" yelled Xanthe

Diana looked at them. "What's with the big fuss?"

Xanthe, Neola and Galena turned to Diana's bed and found her flopped on it. Neola rushed over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried!"

Diana patted her best friend/youngest aunt on the back lightly. "I'm fine I just went over to Dominick's Estate. The Elders were waiting to speak with me"

Xanthe and Neola rushed up to Diana. "What did they say?"

"Nothing. I didn't talk to them, didn't feel like it really" shrugged Diana going over to her closet

Xanthe got off the bed. "What? Why? You could have been free of those damn leeches but you let the chance slip past your fingers!"

Diana paused to what she had been doing. She blinked trying to process what one of her favorite aunts was saying to her. Why was she so pissed? Not even did she feel like that when she got attacked and lost the opportunity to speak with the Elders and that was when she was still with Valente. Now that she was free of him, she still did not feel the anger her aunt Xanthe was expressing. It finally dawned on her what was wrong. What always had been wrong from the very beginning.

Diana turned to Xanthe. "I didn't do it because I didn't want to! All of you expect me to shove away Dominick and the rest when I have never been trapped in the first place! Dominick nor Dedrick have forced me to live with them when they could have done so. They could've fought against all of you in an endless war but they didn't! They let me go! I have always been free!"

Diana got a duffle bag and dropped some of her dresses. She went over to her drawer and pulled as much underwear as her hands could get and jammed it inside the bag. Neola got another bag and stuffed Diana's shoes. She went to get her sleeping gowns and more underclothes.

"Where are you going Diana?" yelled Xanthe

"Away! I need to be alone and it can't happen here! I need to be away!" yelled Diana sipping up her luggage.

"Don't go to those fucking leeches Diana! Anywhere but with them!" yelled Xanthe

Diana glared at her aunt. She never expected to be angered with her anyone but her. "I can do what I please!"

Galena tossed her a bag full of her pills and Diana thanked her. Neola hugged her. "Be careful Diana"

Diana gave them another nod and teleported with her things. Xanthe cursed and turned to her sisters. "Why in hell are you helping her leave?"

"She is free to do what she pleases. If she wants to go to the Vampire Mansion to be alone then she can do so" Neola walked out of the room

Xanthe turned to Galena. "Diana has a broken heart Xanthe. Everything she was building for herself no longer has any meaning. She needs to reflect and see where and what she wants. She can't do it here, not with all of us looking down at her expecting her to just get up and move on. Things do not just happen like that and you know it Xanthe. Let's just let her be, she will come around"

Xanthe nodded and walked out of the room with Galena by her side.

- - - Diana was standing in her room at Dominick's Mansion. She dropped her things next to her tall dresser. It seemed that teleportation worked better when your emotions were involved. She looked up and found Dedrick sitting across from her.

"It seems like you will be staying here for a while"

"Is there a problem? I can just go somewhere else" stated Diana glaring at him

Dedrick shook his hands in front of him. "No! You can stay here as long as you please"

There was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. They were use to it. Both knew that it would happen on occasion since they did not know each other well enough. Dedrick not wanting to waste the opportunity to spend time with Diana spoke up. "Do you want to keep practicing or do we leave this for another day?"

"Do emotions play a part in teleportation?" asked Diana

"Emotions? I never have taken that in consideration before, why do you ask?"

"Right before I teleported here I had an argument and wished I was here. My emotions were at their peek."

Dedrick sighed and leaned back on the chair. "They might"

"Let's practice since I have nothing better to do" said Diana sitting up from the bed "How did you learn to teleport?"

"I went through different types of exercises to the point where I did not even have to think for more than a second where I want to teleport" Dedrick appeared beside Diana and appeared back on the chair before Diana could utter anything.

"Show me the same exercises you went through" stated Diana ignoring his previous actions

Dedrick demeanor fell. He would have gaped but kept his body controlled. He sat up on the chair and stared at Diana. He did not say anything. Did not want to say anything because if he said what was on his mind Diana would get insulted and storm off. He would wait for her to speak up.

"What? You think I can't handle it?"

All humor out, Dedrick answered her. "Yes, that is what I am thinking"

"Don't underestimate me just because I am a woman, you don't know me" stated Diana glaring down at him

Dedrick sighed. "You will get injured"

"I've already phased into my immortality" stated Diana

"Fine. If that's the way you want it" Dedrick stood up and motioned for her to follow him. "Teleport to that thick tree branch over there"

Diana turned to him but he was gone. She looked at the tree branch Dedrick had wanted her to teleport to. He was already standing there. Diana stared at the tree branch and closed her eyes. She felt a pop and then wind rushing through her. Opening her eyes, she was falling. She looked up and saw Dedrick falling towards her. Instinctively she was going to reach for him but he was gone in the next second. The next thing she knew, she was in some ones arms. Looking over, she found Dedrick. Diana had known he teleported again. The rush of air going through her hair was gone. Dedrick placed her down on her feet and she lightly swayed. She held onto his biceps for support and blinked a couple of times. They were back to the branch that Dedrick had told her to teleport to.

"You not always going to teleport into the place you choose. Beginners like you, might actually teleport into mid air and fall." Dedrick smirked when she noticed where she was holding onto and stepped away. "I caught you this once but it not happen again"

Diana was going to retort that he shouldn't have caught her in the first place because she could do it on her own but thought not to. He was teaching her and had not meant to hold her. She nodded not really wanting to thank him. "How will this exercise help me?"

"Agility, quick action and thinking. You'll be teleporting form tree to tree." stated Dedrick as if reciting an old speech. "I broke some bones but it worked"

"How long did it take you to get the hang of it?"

"A couple of weeks" stated Dedrick "Is your head clearly enough to keep going?"

Diana nodded. Dedrick told her to follow him. He teleported again and was two trees away from her. She stared at the spot next to him and concentrated. She teleported and was sitting on the branch instead of standing up like she wanted. This was going to be harder than she expected it to be. Why did it have to be a trick of the mind and not something physical? She was better at physical learning than mental stuff. She grunted and looked ahead to find Dedrick on the next tree. She looked at the spot next to him and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and she was hanging from the branch. Dedrick chuckled but did not help her up. If he had tried, Diana would have kicked him. She got on the branch and looked at the branch ahead of Dedrick who had already teleported. This time she didn't think about it too much and teleported. Dedrick looked around when he did not find her on the tree branch he was standing on. She was on the branch ahead of his standing on her hands with her legs straight up in the air.

Dedrick teleported next to her. "Did you plan to land like that?"

"Yes. I like hand to hand combat, so if I stretch out my legs out and twirl around I'll knock the enemy down" Diana moved her legs down to rest on the branch as her hands moved up to the air

"Flexible too, I see" smirked Dedrick

Diana looked at him and smacked him on the arm. "Pervert"

"It's time we head back. I need to drink and the sun will be up in two hours"

Diana gave him a single nod. "I'll teleport to my room"

She pictured the bed and teleported away. It only took a second for Dedrick to follow her and when he did get to her room she was sprawled on the bed. Diana looked at him and he explained that he wanted to make sure she got here safely and not lost in the middle of nowhere. Diana snorted at his excuse and explained that she was better at long distant teleportation than close up. After he left to eat, she looked around the room. It was big and she liked it but it felt empty. She was used to having Neola around and all the background noise. Here on the other hand was deadly quiet which did not sit well with her. She didn't know if she was going to be able to sleep today. She grabbed her day-gown and headed for the shower.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank the following for reviewing: VWH luve them all, Dream Wings-Kitty Kon, Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name, and MaD PhysCo HatteR!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**All characters are mine. Yet they all were created after I read the After Dark Series by Kresley Cole and watched the anime Vampire Knight! Just putting it out there okay!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

- - - Diana woke with a sudden jolt. She did not open her eyes nor did she sit up. She was still lying on her bed with the sheets over her body. There was some one near or some one watching her. She did not like that, not even when she was with her aunts. It was unnerving. She listened for breathing and movement. She found none. Diana sat up and pulled the covers away. She looked around and room. She got off the bed and opened the door. There were a group of males in front of her room. One of them with their hand reaching for the door knob.

"Going to open the door to my room without my permission, who the hell are all of you supposes to be?" sneered Diana

"The rumors are true then, the princess has returned" stated a dark blond who had his hand out

Diana glared. "Get out of my face before I kill all of you"

"She has spunk, that's new" stated a dark brunette

A light brunette who had been leaning his back on the wall got off it and walked up to her. His hand reached out to touch her face. "One thing that has not changed is the fact that she is beautiful"

Diana's hand shot out and gripped his neck. "Touch me with that hand of yours and you die"

The male smirked and teleported form her grip to stand beside her and closer. He reached out and ran his finger over her cheek. Diana reached up and snatched his hand. She twisted it until she heard a crack and pulled. There was a ripping sound and Diana held a hand with her fingertips. She watched as he backed away and held his arm. Blood was spilling all over the carpet floor. Diana scrunched up her nose at the sight and smell. Her eye sight strayed when she caught movement. She took out the small knife that was strapped to her back. She pointed to the male who had moved. When she saw that no one was going to move, she turned to the male she had crippled.

"Need a hand? Here, you can have it" Diana tossed him his hand

There was the sound of footsteps. A couple of more vampires were approaching. Diana turned to the males and motioned for them to move away from her door. Dominick, Dedrick and other warriors came running. Dedrick stopped when he found the group of friends he associated with. Dominick kept walking until he stood in front of Diana.

"We scented blood. What happened here?" demanded Dominick

"Dominick tell them to leave immediately and shall I ever cross paths with them they will not live" stated Diana

The dark brunette retorted. "We only came to greet the princess"

"You with the rest were going to go inside my room without my consent and while I was still resting" stated Diana glaring at the bunch

Dominick turned to the males. "Out of my domain. All of are no longer welcomed, Dedrick see to it"

Dominick turned to his daughter only to find her retreating to her room. He massaged his temples and glared at the retreating males. They might as well ruin his daughter's stay. He would send for Dedrick to check on her later. Wanting to talk to her now, would not work in their favor. Dominick walked down the hall way to make sure that those hooligans leave his home.

-_ - - A mistake. It was a mistake to think I could stay here. Why would I get any peace here? This place is full of vampires. _Thought Diana as she zipped a gray silk dress on. She grabbed a pair of black heels and stepped inside them. She packed her sleeping gown and anything else she had gotten out the previous night. She was leaving. She knew that going back to the House of Trinity was out of the options. She had left but a night ago, going back was just not an option. She knew a couple of people but she didn't know if going to them was the best idea. She might as well go to a hotel, she would get her peace there.

"You are leaving"

Diana didn't have to turn to know it was Dedrick. "I am"

Dedrick knew it wasn't a good idea but he took his chances. He approached her from behind and rested his hands on top of hers. "They are willing to ask for your forgiveness, to gain it. Don't leave, you just got here"

Diana tried to keep her calm. He whispering at her ear was not really helping either. "I can't live were strangers can barge into my room and do what they please, it's disturbing"

"It will not happen again, I give you my word" promised Dedrick as he stepped back and to her side. He took her hand and kissed it.

Diana moved her hand away. "Fine, just don't do that, it's unnerving"

Dedrick chuckled. "Does it remind you of those nights when you were a child?" Diana glared at her things. He moved her things aside to get her attention once again. "Your skin is cold, have you eaten?"

"No, I will once I find that bottle of wine" stated Diana

"Why don't we go eat at the dining table that no one uses?" asked Dedrick

Diana didn't want to. Didn't want to cross with anyone else that would stare at her like she had grown a second head. Yes she was princess but it was nothing new. Why make it a big deal? "I really don't want to go out of my room tonight"

"You will be living here for some time, get to know the people that live here. So something like what happened today will not repeat itself"

Diana glared at him. He knew exactly how to point out the obvious and get her walls to break down. "I'll go get my pills"

Dedrick was in luck tonight but he wouldn't push it. One wrong move and Diana would get her things and leave. He wanted her to stay permanently here but that was asking too much. Making her stay her as enjoyable and comfortable as possible might get her stay to extend. To get his hands on her heart, now he would have to take step by step to reach it and posses it. She brushed her hair and got her locket. They walked side by side. The maids bowed as they walked passed them. Diana didn't know how to respond to such actions. No one had ever really done something like that before, she was un-used to it.

"You don't have to do anything, there are just servants" stated Dedrick "You don't feel comfortable just tell them to stop"

Diana shrugged and followed him down two sets of stairs. Fed up she grabbed on the rail and jumped to the first floor. Dedrick teleported next to her. "Impatient dearest?"

"Always" answered Diana glaring at him "Stop calling me dearest"

"If I don't recall, you used to love it when you were a child" smirked Dedrick

Diana ignored him. She didn't want to remember those days. They walked to the dining room. Dedrick moved the chair for Diana to sit. She looked anywhere but at him. She was just not used to flattery like this. He sat down to her left and called for a maid. "What do you wish for dearest?"

Diana glared at him. "Wine"

"What type?" asked Dedrick

She shrugged. "Any kind"

"How about wine tasting?" Dedrick did not wait for Diana's consent and ordered the maid to bring out the wines. Diana was looking around the room. Why did Vampires have a dining room if they did not eat here in the first place? Waste of space. She stretched her arms on the table and placed her head on top of them. She felt a pair of hands on her arms. Dedrick moved her arms off the table. "Elbows never touch the table"

"Well thanks a lot teacher, anything else?" retorted Diana glaring at Dedrick

He chuckled. "Ladies as well as gentlemen do not place their heads on the table, etiquette"

"Well I am not a lady so screw etiquette" said Diana slamming her elbow on the table

Dedrick only smirked at her attitude. A couple of maids came in with trays full of different wines. They placed each bottle behind the already served glass. Diana moved her fingers around and took a glass. She took a drink. She took another and scrunched her nose at it. She went for the darker wines. Dedrick like the rest of the maids stared at her. She pointed at the one's she did not like and one of the maids took them away. Now it was to the clear ones. She did not like them much. White wine was usually too strong in the alcohol department (don't really know that…making it up).

"Enjoying the wine?" asked Dedrick

"Far more than I should, I would usually stick to one brand"

She sipped a bit from a glass and perked up. She drank all of it. It was good. She went for another and it wasn't as good but not awful either. She went for another glass and took all of it by accident. She quickly placed the glass back on the table and placed her fingers on her lips. She didn't know if to spit it out or swallow it. It tasted awful…damn it. Dedrick saw her nose crunch up as she held the alcohol in but not swallowing it. He grabbed her chin and moved her to face him. He placed his hand on her face and kissed her. He pressed her cheeks in and the wine was passed to him. He swallowed the wine and kept kissing her. Diana blinked but was paralyzed when she transmitted the wine. She glared at him when he kept on kissing her.

Diana was ready to shove him away. Dedrick must have sensed it because he shoved his tongue inside and moved her face closer. She had to do stop him. Remembering the maids, she motioned with her hand to leave the room. They giggled and walked out of the dining room. She took grabbed his shirt by the collar and pushed him away from her face. "You do that again…and I will bash your head to the table"

"It seem you were having trouble a minute ago" smirked Dedrick

"Yeah like you said a minute ago, not a minute later" stated Diana getting up from her seat

Dedrick grabbed her by the wrist. "I will not apologize for what I did but just stay to eat"

Diana snatched her hand away from him and sat down. She grabbed a dark wine and dropped two pills in. She watched them dissolve before drink it in a single gulp. After placing the glass on the table, she got up and turned away. Dedrick watched her leave the room. He didn't go after her, that would cost him big. He was sure that she would not be leaving. He heard the maids by the other entrance giggling like school girls. He chuckled along before leaving the room as well.

Two Nights Later

Dedrick sighed. Diana had not left her room for two nights and had not talked to him when he tried talking to her a night ago. A maid had brought her wine to drink with her pills. He knocked and went in without waiting for her to let him in. He walked over to the bed and nudged her foot. "Diana are you still angry with me?"

"Leave me alone" she mumbled under her sheets

Dedrick plopped next to her on the bed. "Talk to me already. Don't you want to train?"

"Yeah" mumbled Diana under her sheets

"Well then get up grumpy" said Dedrick poking at the lump on the bed. Diana sat up, grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it. Dedrick grabbed the other pillow and smacked her back, slamming her down on top of the pillow and him. Diana rolled away and took the pillow hitting him repeatedly. Slamming him one last time, she let herself fall on top of the pillow and on Dedrick's back. She heard him groan and smiled. She placed her feet on his butt and pressed.

"I win" declared Diana as she looked back at Dedrick. "I wonder if you're this easy to beat or if you let me win. Which is it?"

"Keep rubbing and I will tell you"

"Pervert" Diana got off of him and walked to get down the mattress. Dedrick quickly turned around and swerved his foot behind Diana's feet and fell her back. Her head landed on Dedrick's arm as he peered down at her. She crossed her arms and looked away from him as she couldn't move since Dedrick had her legs trapped beneath one of his own. "Who is winner again?"

"Will see about that next time"

Dedrick smirked and kissed her cheek. "I guess we will"

He removed his leg and got off the bed. Diana walked over to the closet. She was ready to jab out her elbow to strike Dedrick who was standing behind her. She refrained her reflex and searched around for a dress to wear. Dedrick's hand shot out and looked at a certain dress. He kept looking even after Diana slapped his hand away several times. She picked a dress and walked over to the bathroom. She came out and found her half brother already waiting for her at the balcony.

"You like loose dresses?" asked Dedrick as he watched her walk up to him

Diana looked down at her dress. "It's not loose…well around the legs but not all of it. Plus I can stretch my legs out"

"Care to demonstrate dearest?" asked Dedrick with a mischievous glint in his eyes

Diana ignored it calling him a pervert once more. He teleported to a tree and before Dedrick could blink Diana was in front of him and then on the tree branch next to his. He looked at her surprised and then gave her a questionable look. She gave him 'a know it all' look and stuck her tongue out at him. "I practiced"

"Then will move on. For the next exercise you will be jumping from tree to tree but teleporting every two branches, got it?"

Diana nodded. She watched as Dedrick jumped two branches and teleported three more. She jumped and teleported. She didn't reach the branch but got hold of it with her arm and swung to the next branch. Jumping another two branches and teleporting, she managed to land on the branch. She kept going as she got the hang of it. Diana was closing in on Dedrick, she could see him as she had lost sight of him seconds ago. They were going on and on for what felt like an hour or more. Dedrick had asked her if she wanted to take a break but she declined. She wanted to keep going until she got this trick in the bag. Dedrick went ahead and kept going.

There was small crack from the woods. Diana analyzed the woods but could not find anything. She jumped a branch but kept looking. She caught movement. Someone was with them. Where they guards or enemies? She teleported ahead to get away but quickly tried to back away. She slammed into the tree trunk. She had not paid attention to where she wanted to teleport. She held onto the branch. Diana didn't know if the crack she heard was from the tree or from one of her ribs. She tried moving one of her legs to wrap around the branch but froze when she felt hands at her sides.

"Hey are you okay?"asked the dark brunette who had tried going inside of her room. He teleported them to sit on a branch.

There she found the dark blond analyzing her. "You hit yourself pretty hard, break anything?"

Before Diana could answer, the light brunette appeared in front of her. "Let's take a look at you"

Diana slapped his hands away. "Touch me and I'll rip both of your hands this time"

At that moment Dedrick teleported beside her. "What happened? Did you fall?"

"No, I just slammed into a branch because of these idiots who were hidden amongst the trees, were following us" stated Diana as she ran her finger tips over her ribs. Nothing to be out of place or broken. She tried moving and there was just a twitch here and there. Tomorrow night she would be fine. She looked up to find all of them staring at her. "What? You lose something?"

"Where the love birds going some where private?" asked the dark blond

Diana glared at him. "I was training and he is teaching"

"What all of you doing here?" asked Dedrick sitting in front of Diana as he looked at the three males and two more at the tree in front of theirs

"We came to apologize to the princess" state the light brunette male

The dark blond spoke up. "I'm surprised she is not attacking us now, since she did say that she would kill us the next time she laid eyes on us"

Dedrick sighed as she watched Diana starting to lose her cool. "Diana meet my peers. Aiden, Magen, Jarette, Sable and Shea"

The dark blond was Aiden, the dark brunette was Magen and the light brunette was Jarette. The other two who were dark haired and looked a lot alike were Sable and Shea. Diana analyzed each one of them. Aiden seemed like the one to stick his nose were it was not called while Magen seemed to always be around to get in trouble alongside him. Jarette looked serious and a man of few words. The other two on the other hand, she couldn't get anything off of them. She would just have to keep her eyes wide open for those two.

"Isn't the princess going to introduce herself?" asked Aiden smirking

Diana glared at him. "It's Diana. Not princess or mistress or anything else, it's just plainly Diana"

Every one stared at her. She was going to blurt out an insult but paused when he heard chuckling. Sable and Shea were chuckling. Diana really didn't like these boys. She couldn't predict their actions or get anything off of them that would prepare her. It had been easy to be a step ahead of the Demon's but these were Vampires. It was like she was walking on a blank path with no real direction.

"It seems like the princess doesn't like her title" said Sable or Shea, she couldn't tell them apart!

"We can change that if you like" stated the other

Diana snorted. "Like I let either of you go that far, that'll be that day"

Dedrick turned back to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes all I need is to drink my…." Diana was cut off

"What do you like male or female? Any preference is hair color or eye color?..." Aiden kept blabbering on and on as Diana glared at him

"Fume is coming out the princess ears" said Megan "You got her mad again Aiden"

"I don't drink blood" stated Diana as she got up. "I'm going back"

Dedrick took a hold of her wrist and teleported them. He sat her down on her bed and called for a maid to bring Diana some wine. He went on check her ribs and then her sternum to make sure that nothing serious had really happened to her. He knew where to check since he had learned from when he had been training with Dominick.

"What are you doing?" asked Diana squinting her eyes at him and grabbing a hold of his hands

"Making sure everything is intact and nothing piercing your organs" stated Dedrick freeing his hands from her hold. He pulled her forward and ran his hands up her spinal cord. He spread his fingers to extend them over her ribs. There was a knock and Dedrick allowed them in. Diana had tried backing off from his hands but he kept her in place. The maid paused in her step and smiled at the scene before her. She placed the wine on a small table and excused herself out.

"Why is it that a maid always finds us in compromising positions?" asked Diana as she slapped his arm

Dedrick did not respond but smirked. She was starting to catch up to his game. He kissed her cheek. "I will leave you now to rest. Call a maid if you need anything else"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on now" said Diana waving him away. She watched him teleport away. Grabbing two pills and a glass, she poured some wine. She went on to mumble that the nights here seemed shorter than back at the House of Trinity. "I wonder how everyone else is doing"

She looked around the room. "Man, I need a TV!"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_VWH luv them all_ thanks for reviewing! **

**I own all characters!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

- - - Diana groaned. She stretched out but found that she couldn't. Something was blocking her. She pushed the bump next to her and it pushed back. "Dedrick move, you're all over the bed"

"The Vampire Prince sleeps in your bed?"

Diana's eyes shot open and jumped out of the bed. "Neola! What are you doing here?"

Neola moved her hands under her chin and grinned. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Diana jumped on the bed and hugged her youngest aunt. "Of course I'm happy to see you dummy!"

"Besides coming to see how you were doing, I came to give you an update"

"How are things? Have my aunts found our Queen?" asked Diana nearly shaking Neola

Neola shook her head. "We have a strong lead, half of Nicia went for it"

"May Trinity guide their way" mumbled Diana

There was a moment of silence. They did not pray because it was something they were not accustomed to do but gave them some silence. After sighing, they relaxed. Neola not wanting to linger on the negativity, smacked Diana with a pillow. Diana fell back and laughed. Both got up with their pillows and started jumping about on the bed. They started a pillow fight and laughed away. They squealed every time they fell on their butt's and kept getting up. Diana paused and Neola got a free shot. She looked down at her niece and found her smirking.

"He's coming, get ready" whispered Diana

Neola and Diana jumped up and got their pillows. The charge of electricity increased and Dedrick appeared next to the bed. Diana and Neola smiled at each other and attacked him. He did not see it coming and crashed on the floor. The Fury girls giggled as they jumped down from the bed and got on top of Dedrick. He grumbled and got on his hands and knees. Diana and Neola fell sideways laughing. Dedrick was going to bear his fangs at the Fury who he had sniffed in Diana's room but hesitated. It was the same loud mouth Fury girl from five years ago.

"The Prince can't handle a pillow fight?" asked Neola giggling

"Aren't you a little old to be acting like a brat?" asked Dedrick smirking

"Blasphemy!" declared Neola placing the back of her hand on her forehead. Seconds later, she stuck her tongue at him. "I'm young! I am but twenty"

"Ah yes. Then you are still but a small brat" stated Dedrick

"Hey!" Neola was going to retort but Diana shook her head. "You know what? I'm going to take that as a compliment"

Dedrick snorted. Diana got her pillow and smacked him. "Play nice"

Neola looked at both and giggled. They turned to look at her. "I'm glad that you are getting along and I would love to stay longer but Giulio is waiting for me"

"I was going to ask you were he was." Diana paused and blinked a couple of times "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Guilio brought me and then I saw that Vampire that came to the House of Trinity and told him I came to see you and here I am" smiled Neola "Now I have to find that Vampire, we teleported a long way"

"Oh let me! I've been practicing my teleportation"

Neola grinned and nodded. "See ya Prince!"

Diana took Neola's hand and pictured herself and Neola outside the gate of the Vampire Estate. This time without closing her eyes she teleported and appeared outside near Guilio. Neola giggled and skipped towards her mate. Diana walked over to the couple and greeted Guilio.

"Your stay here is pleasant, I hope?"

"In a way, I suppose" Diana answered Guilio's question

He handed her two packed suitcases. "Either way, Neola packed these for you."

"I thought you'd be bored so I brought you movies and other things but it seems you find your own fun huh" Neola nudged Diana's side

Diana smacked Neola's arm and lightly glared at her. She took the bags from Guilio. "Thank you. Make sure to tell every one I'm okay"

"Sure thing. I'll come and inform you if anything happens" said Neola

"It's better if you call me Neola, you never know what can happen here" stated Diana not wanting Neola to get hurt because of the fact she was not immortal yet

"Fine…take care Diana"

"Stay out of trouble Neola" Diana waved and teleported back to her room. She placed her luggage next on her bed and opened them up to unpack. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand and she closed her luggage.

"What did the firecracker bring you?" asked Dedrick as he stood behind Diana and peered over her shoulder

Diana turned around and jumped back onto her suitcases. "More dresses, shoes and such"

"More clothes? How much do you own?" asked Dedrick giving the suitcases another glace before fixing his eyes back on her.

"I love my dresses" stated Diana going over to her closet

Dedrick snapped his fingers as if remembering something and followed Diana to her closet. His hand shot out and took a dress out. Diana turned around to see what dress Dedrick had taken out. He placed it over her and smirked. He handed it to her before nudging her towards the bathroom. Diana turned around, glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"The guys want to invite you out to a night club you know well. It is a way to apologize for both incidents." Stated Dedrick

Diana still glared at him. He deemed his words as if they were enough for her to just accept and go along. "Your friends unnerve me"

"I will be there to keep them in line, if they do something that you are not pleased with then you are free to come back here. You are not being forced to go either" decreed Dedrick. Yet inside he was smiling because he knew that forcing Diana to do anything that did not sit well with her, was like pushing farther away from your grasp. He had learned that the hard way and was not going to repeat the same mistake.

Diana gave him a last glare before going inside the bathroom. Dedrick smirked and teleported to the kitchens and to get his meal before his departure.

- - - "Why in Hades can't I just say no?" grumbled Diana as she dried her hair. Brushing it, she used her fingers to curl the tips on her hair.

_I was just supposed to be here to get some peace of mind, not go out. Especially with Dedrick. I know he is taking advantage of this time, of my weak state. If he knew, he might give me my space or worse. He might redouble his efforts to make me accept him as my mate and marry him. _Diana shook her head. _That can't happen. It should not happen. He is my half-brother and this isn't…this…why am I fighting it?_

Diana lightly cursed. Placing lip gloss on her lips, she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of high heels. With a small locket hidden in between her bosoms, she walked out of her room. She paused and turned to meet Dedrick. "You keep doing that and I'll end up crashing into you"

"I'll be looking forward to that" smirked Dedrick as he raised his palm towards her. Diana placed her hand over his and they teleported.

Dedrick teleported them to the night club she and Valente used to come to but this time instead of being down with the rest of the crowd, she was up in the second floor where the Vampires hang out. She backed away from the rail not wanting any one to see her, not with the Vampires. It was enough that some of her aunts knew and were not happy but to have all immortal society know was going to get her reputation slaughtered. She watched as Dedrick looked at her with worry. He caught her stare going over to the rail and led her to the back and ordered a drink for her.

"Look who showed up!" greeted Aiden "You actually got the princess to come"

"Aiden you should remember that she doesn't like being called princess" said Magen "Unless you want her to get mad at you"

Diana rolled her eyes at them. If she got along with them, she would have laughed at the look that befell Aiden's face. She eyes strayed to Dedrick's form. He was across the room. Farther away than she had expected him to be, was he pissed that she was embarrassed to be with him? She mentally shrugged. Maybe she would get some privacy after this. Jarette was with him and she had to look away when his eyes caught hers. She didn't like him and it wasn't just because he was a Vampire. There was something about him that told her to stay away from. She felt that he was far more interested in her than he should be.

"Here's you drink D-Diana" stuttered Aiden not feeling comfortable saying her name and not her title

Diana accepted it and sniffed it before she took a sip.

"You do not trust us princess?" asked one of the twins "We are not going to do anything to you princess" said the other

"You two are the ones I really don't trust of all. There is something about you two that is off." Said Diana leaning forward to them squinting her eyes at them

"We would not do anything to you Princess, not unless we want death by the hands of Dedrick" said one of them

Diana took another sip. "It would be too much to wish for it wouldn't?"

Megan caught her joke and chuckled. Sable and Shea smirked at her humor. Diana hated to admit it but she was relaxing with them. Then again it could have been better if Dedrick wasn't giving her his back and Jarette's eyes would stop lingering on her every few minutes. She turned to the twins again and analyzed them. It was then that she noticed that their hair styles were a bit different and that one on them had the tiniest scar beside his right eye.

"Can I hear your names one more time?" asked Diana

"Sable"

"Shea" said the one with the tiny scar

She gave a single nod and finished her drink.

"Would you like another?" asked Magen

"Yes. Something sweeter, please" said Diana handing him her empty glass. She watched as Aiden and Magen got up and walked off.

She stood up and walked towards the rail but stopped. Her eyes searched and zoomed in on a couple. She could not believe this. Her eyes could not be seeing this. It was Valente and his mate. They were down in the first floor dancing. What pissed her off more was that she felt herself breaking. She should not feel this strongly towards him, not when he left her. Her hand clenched into a fist and felt her lip curl back. Later on she would tanks the Gods for this, her eyes caught movement. She turned and found that Aiden brought Siren's with him. She walked back, this would be a good excuse.

"It's one thing to be seen with Vampires but another shit to be seen with sluts, I'm out." Diana teleported back to her room

- - - There she found a maid moving her luggage off her bed and start to remove the sheets from her bed. The maid caught her standing and quickly uttered an apology and that she would hurry. Diana shook her head at her and told her to take her time. She knew mopping tonight was not going to happen, she looked at her luggage and smirked. "Actually, do you know who has a flat screen TV in this place?"

"Lord Dominick, the living room and conference room, oh and Prince Dedrick" said the maid

Diana grinned. This would be fun. "Can you take me to his room?"

"Of course Princess Diana" said the maid quickly changing the sheets and getting another maid to take the dirty ones away. They walked a couple of steps and stopped. Diana felt like slapping her forehead and did it. Dedrick was staying next door to her. The maid must have noticed her realization and chuckled. "Here you are Princess Diana"

"I'm going to need your assistance" said Diana going inside the room. It was elegant made for a prince. It was hard for her to picture Dedrick sleeping in here or even spend time here. "We need to take this TV and install it in my room"

"Sorry for my intrusion Princess but you can get a better one than to take this one" said the maid

"It's not the quality but the expression Dedrick will have on his face when he notices that his TV is missing" grinned Diana

The maid chuckled and nodded. They dislocated the TV with cables and all. They carried it to her room and got one of the guards to install it for them. "All set Princess Diana"

"Thank you, I would appreciate it if you two told no one of this" said Diana

The guard and maid swore before leaving her room. Diana walked over to her luggage and searched for a good movie. After randomly selecting one, she put it on and went to the bathroom to change into her day gown as the previews rolled. Going under the sheets, she searched around but remembered that she had not gotten her bowl of popcorn. Not that she needed but it was customary to have it if any one got in the way of the screen. It didn't take long for her to hear a mild curse. She smirked and felt a surge of energy in the air.

Dedrick teleported to her room but his back was facing her, which was a first. He turned back to her. "Why is my Television here?"

"Cause I took it" she said sitting up. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine"

For the first time Dedrick glared at her. She responded with a grin and her hands under her chin after she fell forward on her bed. He looked away but didn't seem to know what to do. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he turned to look back at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you're mad then say so Dedrick"

He walked up to her and took her shoulder sitting her up. "You're embarrassed to be seen with us…with me"

"It's enough that I am here and that my aunts are pissed but to have the whole immortal society know, is another thing" said Diana "Plus you parade with Sirens, that's worse than being with Vampires"

Dedrick let go of her arm shoving her back on her bed. "Then why did you agree to come in the first place? If you are so embarrassed than you should have not agreed"

"Then you know what, this is the last time we are hanging out!" yelled Diana "Get out of my room!"

Dedrick teleported out of her room. Diana turned away and dropped herself on her pillow and screamed into it. She held it close until it was breaking dawn and her eyes dropped closed.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgotten that I had this chapter ready, a thousand apologies!**

**I want to thank _DreamWings-Kitty Kon_ and _VWH luv them all_ for reviewing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

A couple of days later!

- - - The two nights after Dedrick had come into her room asking about his TV, Diana had spent it watching all of her movies. The third night she had spent in bed going over her the thoughts inside her head. The night after that was spent drinking her ass off, even accepting white wine which she hated. Now, she can't recall how many nights it had passed since then but one thing was for sure. She was still drinking.

She woke up removing the hair from her face. This time she had woken with the alcohol out of her system which she cursed at. Curling deeper into her sheets, she blinked a couple of times. She wondered why she had wanted to get drunk in the first place. Diana raised her head when she heard music coming off her cell phone as it vibrated against the drawer. Opening the drawer, she searched for it not wanting to really sit up. Finally taking it out, she flipped it open and cursed at it before throwing it across the room.

"Why the fuck is that shit still in my phone?" Falling back into her bed, she covered herself with her sheets and held them close. She grabbed her pillow and screamed at it before biting into it. She felt like destroying half of the room. Her phone had reminded her that today was Valente's and her anniversary. She thought she had deleted everything from her phone. Even worse, she felt like crying. Her chest felt like it was bound to break sooner or later.

Her traitor tears ran down her face. She wiped them away before they could reach her chin. The last thing Diana wanting was someone to see her like this. They could know that she was crying but giving them the privilege of seeing her suffering was something she would not allow. She needed to get rid of this feeling, it was only making her life miserable and complicated. Her hand shot out beside her bed to grab a bottle of wine but could not find one that wasn't empty.

One presented itself, gripping it she felt another person's hand on it. Diana sat up and backed away. Her hand already on her face trying to wipe away any residue of her bloody tears. Dedrick placed the bottle to the night stand and moved towards Diana. She placed a hand in front of her. "Stay where you are! Don't get closer!"

"Diana what is wrong? Why is your cell phone broken?" He moved to sit on her bed. "Why are all of these bottles here?"

"Leave Dedrick, I want to be alone" said Diana looking away from him

Dedrick ignored her and went after. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She had no chance to struggle and her body tumbled into his. He moved them to be lying on the bed. She moved her head to be against his chest as she gripped her hands to her chest and curled up. Dedrick moved his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. He did not know what was wrong with her but being here for her should at least count for something. He cringed at the smell of her tears.

- - - Diana's nose twitched. The smell of blood was thin but it bothered her. She recognized it as her own and rubbed her face on the mattress. Wait, there was another scent. It was familiar but her mind was telling her that she was annoyed by it. Blinking her eyes open, she found herself looking at a stained shirt. She tried backing up but found that a pair of arms where blocking her way. She looked up and found Dedrick looking down at her.

"You stayed after I clearly remember asking for you to leave" whispered Diana "You violate my privacy"

"I do not remember you struggling against my hold" Dedrick whispered back to her. "You needed comfort and I gave it to you"

"Now you want something in recompense for your pity?" hissed Diana

Dedrick lightly glared at her. "I do this because you matter to me Diana. If I could rid you of whatever it is that is causing you to hurt, I would have done so."

Diana shook her head into the sheets and used her hands to shove Dedrick away from her. "You don't know what you're saying"

Dedrick took her wrists and pulled her to him. Diana looked up and her lips were met with his. Her eyes widen and Dedrick stared right into them. She kicked him away from her and hid in her sheets. Dedrick mentally cursed. He crossed the boundary line yet he had to. To prove to her what she was to him.

"Diana…" Dedrick whispered her name

Diana poked her head out. "What you did was out of place"

Dedrick turned to her in all seriousness. "You know how I feel about you, do not act like it is new to you"

Diana sat up and glared at him. "How can you even say that? You don't really love me! Someone just told you that I was meant for you and you decided that you loved me. That's not love!"

"I know that! It was why I did not chase after you. I wanted to know if I could actually love anyone else but I could not! You interest me! I see you and I get hard. I want to hold you and keep you locked in my arms. That black hair of yours and those eyes. Your spunk. The attitude that takes you to farther places people do not know about. You say you can do anything and you try and make it. How is that not love?" stated Dedrick

Diana looked at him wide eyed. She didn't want to hear all of that. She wanted him to leave her alone. She crawled back into her sheets and curled up. Dedrick sighed and felt like slapping his forehead. He should have not said all of that. Driving her away was not what he wanted. He paused on his thoughts and sat up. There was sniffling coming from the sheets. He tried lifting them from her but she had a tight hold on them. Dedrick took off his shoes and went under the covers and scooted to her side. He pulled her towards him and watched as bloody tears ran down her face. Each one of those tears was like a knife to his chest. He ran his tongue over her cheeks to wipe away the blood.

"Why do you cry Diana?" asked Dedrick lifting her chin with his fore finger

"You're taking advantage of me…of my weak state" She shook her head and placed the top of it under his chin gripped his shirt. "Why are you like him?"

Dedrick gripped her shoulders. "Like who?"

Diana nearly screamed it out. "Like Valente! He liked me for being a loud mouth, a hot head, my attitude…he promised me one too many things…I gave him everything! He betrayed me! He left me!"

He could not comprehend this. His half-sister, his future bride, his mate, his love was in pain. She had been suffering all this time. Holding it all in and not showing a single crack of her broken heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Her chin on his shoulder blade and her tears cascading on him. He could feel her sharp nails had cut through his shirt from her grip as he was pulling him down to her. He wanted to kill that Demon. Rip him piece by damn piece. Show him what a Vampire could do when his Bride was harmed. Would Diana allow for ill-treatment to befall the Demon? Even so, Dedrick swore that if that Demon should ever cross his path, he would regret the day it ever happened.

As minutes went by and turning into hours, Diana's grip on his shirt loosened. She was near her limit. Her exhaustion was giving into sleep. Dedrick pressed her closer to his body giving her the little warmth his could give. He wanted her comforted and beyond all liberated of the hurt that had engulfed her. He did not know how she would wake up like, there was a small chance that he would be granted gratitude but most certainly he would face her rage.

"Why…Why do they all…end up leave me?" mumbled Diana

Dedrick clenched his teeth and whispered in her ear. "I will never abandoned you, you have my vow"

- - - Diana's eyes shot open. Her eyes did not sting because of her immortality all could be healed with time. She recalled what had happened…she could not remember what night it had happened but she did not want to face Dedrick. She did not know if she had dreamed it but he whispered something that seemed like something he would say yet it was something that she preferred not hearing at all. Words spoken in such form are not meant to be taken lightly. It had to have been a dream.

She sat up and looked down at her sheets. They were covered in dried blood. Diana mentally cursed and got off the bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a daygown. She headed straight to the bathroom, ready for a bath. Diana sat in the bathtub and let water just hit her. She was in no rush and yet she fed up doing nothing. She should be in her coven with her aunts helping out to find their missing Fury Queen.

Drying herself off and putting on her gown, she looked at herself in the mirror and walked out of the room. She expected for Dedrick to be there waiting for her but was relieved when he wasn't. Walking over to her closet, she got a plum-purple dress and got it on. She grabbed on the nearest bed post her hands could find. For a second she had lost her balance. She gripped her head and took a deep breath. What was going on with her?

There was a knock. She looked at the door and took another deep breath. "Come in"

Instead of the door opening, Dedrick appeared in front of the door. He watched her and quickly placed the tray on the nearest table. He walked towards her and placed his hands above her elbows to steady her. He moved her to the bed and sat her down. "You are weak by blood loss. I brought you wine"

Dedrick brought over the bottle and the glass. Her poured and handed it to her. Diana opened her drawer and took out her locket. Opening it, she took out a pill and dropped it in her wine. She drank it all in two gulps. He served her another glass. "Would it benefit you to drink another pill?"

"I'm not sure" said Diana closing her locket

The click brought Dedrick's attention to it. He smiled and took her hand. "You kept it"

Diana looked up at him. He was smiling at her hand. The hand that held the locket. She opened her hand and let him take the locket from her hand. Dedrick raised it up for both of them to see it. A grin spread on his face. He looked at her and she stared back at him. There was something in his eyes that wanted to make her smile at him. She looked down at her lap and away from him.

"I don't know what you mean" mumbled Diana moving farther into the bed crossing her legs

Dedrick followed her and sat down in front of her. "Do you not remember? I gave you this all those years ago when you first came here"

"I remember. I was in the hospital bed when you gave it to me" whispered Diana

He opened the locket and took out her pills. Dedrick took her hand and placed the locket in it for her to read the words that had been in graved. "My dearest Diana" Dedrick read the scripture and found a light glare coming from her.

"I don't like it when you call me that" she said to him

"You blushed every time I called you by that" Dedrick closed the locket. "It was thanks to this that we had our first kiss."

Diana looked at him in confusion before she stopped and thought back. Her eyes widened. "You tricked me!"

"I did not" chuckled Dedrick "I asked for a kiss, you chose to give it to me on the lips"

Diana glared down at the sheets as she remembered. She ran her fingers over her locket. She felt the pressure of weight next to her. He had moved to sit next to her.

"Do you still have the music box I gave you?" asked Dedrick

Diana stuck her hand in the same drawer and took out the box. She placed it on his lap. He turned the small handle and opened it. They both watched as the prince and princess dance round and around. Dedrick smiled. It was beyond a delight that Diana still had the music box in her possession and in the same shape he had given it to her.

"I never forgot those days" stated Diana "I didn't understand then why you had given me those gifts. When I did, I was tempted to throw them away but couldn't. Something within me wouldn't let me"

Dedrick cupped her cheek and she struggled not to lean on it. It was enough that she had cried in front of him and had let him comfort her. It should not go any further than what it was now. But was there any other way to stop this without running away? Diana took his hand from her face and brought it down.

"I know I shouldn't even tell you this but the days after I left this place I could not find sleep unless the music box was playing. It brought me more peace than I could have ever find on my own" she whispered

"It was meant just for that" Dedrick whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back on the bed. He found her smiling but it did not last long. She quickly realized her actions and tried to pull away from his grasp. He didn't let go. "Dearest Diana"

"Dedrick" She spoke back. "We can't be doing this"

"Why not?" asked Dedrick

Diana looked up at him as if he didn't know why. "We are brother and sister"

"Half" Dedrick corrected her. "Our blood is clean, pure. There is no real reason why we can't be together"

Dedrick had moved his body and was now looming over Diana. His eyes showed fierce determination. Daring her to contradict him if there were any real excuses for them not to even try to make this work. She looked away from his eyes and down to his chest.

"I ache for your touch. I ache when I can not have my hands on you not even to take your hand. I want your kiss. I want you in my arms as I make you mine. There is too much I wish I could do with you…to you" He had gripped the back of her neck for their foreheads to be touching. Their gazes were locked.

Diana struggled to look away but couldn't. She didn't want to tell him why she couldn't even think about them being together but it seemed she didn't have a choice. "I still ache"

She heard a growl come from him. "Believe me that when I cross paths with that demon I will make sure he suffers"

Diana's eyes had widened at his words. She didn't know if to smile or tell him not to take action against Valente. She had not time to respond because Dedrick had closed his arms around her. Her body was pressed against his. She pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed. Dedrick grabbed the music box behind her and turned the handle. The music played on.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank **_**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name**_**, **_**DreamWings-Kitty Kon**_**, **_**VWH Luv them all**_**, **_**rose rosie**_** for reviewing.**

**I own all characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**- - - **Diana woken up to find that it was still daylight outside. If she were with her aunts she would be up playing video games or watching movies but people here were still sleeping. She felt impatient as though she couldn't sit still. It was probably because she had been in lazing in bed for days. If it wasn't because of the effect the sun had on her, she would be out and getting a new cell phone. She groaned. She really wanted to talk to her aunts, especially to Neola.

She knew it was a bad idea but she had nothing else to do. That might be a lie but she wanted to talk to Neola and she doubted that there was a house phone around here. She opened her door and tiptoed towards Dedrick's room. She quietly opened his door. Thankfully his door did not creek. She looked around his room. He was sleeping all over the bed. A part of him was in a different side of the bed and the sheets were all over the place. She smiled and searched around. She found his cell phone on top of his drawer next to his wallet.

_Jack pot! _Diana stretched out her legs until she reached the furniture. Her fingers twitched as she reached for his cell phone. As soon as her fingers had wrapped around his cell, she sprinted out of his room and towards hers. She grinned as she plopped herself on her bed. She was ready to text away to Neola but paused when her eyes caught the photo that he had posted as his wallpaper. She glared at it. Glared at a photo of herself sleeping.

Diana pressed the menu button and searched for the photo album. Her eyes zoomed on the screen when she found that there were multiple photo's of her. There was nothing of himself or his friends. They were all about her but she was never looking at the screen. Diana wondered is his cell phone would self-combust with all of these photos. She looked at his contact list and sat up when she found her cell phone number there, her dead cell phone number.

_He's been through my things. I am gonna… _She paused in her thoughts and smirked as she looked down at the cell phone in her hands. _I wonder what he would do if he 'lost' his cell phone. _

Oh the possibilities. Oh the fun. She grinned and clapped her hands together. She remembered a couple of numbers before she turned off the cell phone completely. Diana went to hide it in the back of her closet. The sun was setting and she needed to act as though she slept all day. She jumped back on her bed and went under the sheets.

She waited and waited. Diana sighed repeatedly. Sitting still was not in her nature, not when she was awake. Sitting up, the bed sheets slid from her and she screamed. "Waiting is boring!"

At the same time there was a crash. It sounded like furniture hitting the wall. Diana turned to the direction in which it came from and smirked. It seemed like the Vampire Prince was awake and pissy. She couldn't be happier. Yet, Diana needed to act shocked and probably a bit worried. Getting off the bed, she rushed to her door and opened it. Diana found more than a dozen Vampire guards outside. She nudged them out of her way. They were all standing around Dedrick's room. She reached for the door knob but a guard stopped her.

"Princess we can not let you go in. Prince Dedrick could be in battle." Stated the guard pulling her back

Diana pulled her arm free of the guard's hold. "I highly doubt that. There would be more of a ruckus"

She slammed her fist on his door. "Hey some of us are still trying to sleep!"

Before her fist could connect with the door again, it was pulled open. Dedrick was standing with a pissed off look on his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "The rest of you go back to your posts"

Diana was about to command them to stay because Dedrick didn't look stable. He looked like he was ready to kill but before anything could get out of her lips, the guards had teleported and the door was closing. She turned to look at Dedrick. "What's the matter with you?"

"I lost my damn cell phone!" he yelled slamming the doors to his closet open. "Have you seen it?"

Dedrick described the phone to her which she already knew how it looked but paid attention to him any ways. She had to act like I didn't know smack. "Why don't you get a new one?"

He turned to her. "It is not about the object but about what is in it"

She chuckled. "Ooh! What did you have in it? Phone numbers of multiple women? Pictures of you naked? Oh man! A sex video of you and a couple of Sirens? You are so screwed."

Dedrick looked at her like she where crazy and out of her mind. She grinned up at him and he squinted his eyes at her. His eyes widen as realization hit him in the forehead. "You have my cell phone!"

"Nah uh!" Protested Diana. Dedrick took a step towards her and she took a step back. It went on like this until Diana reached the door. She smirked and he paused on his next step. "If you want it back you're going to have to catch me first!"

Diana was out the door and running. She screamed. "No teleportation!"

Dedrick mentally shrugged. It would be no fun if the chase was cut short. He sprinted out of the room and smirked. Let the hunt begin.

There was a loud giggle throughout the hall. The maids and Vampire warriors all turned to the sound since it was unfamiliar. They watched as Diana's hand gripped on the stairwell bar and jump over to the first floor. She ran to another room that led to a different hallway. The Vampire warriors and maids turned back when they heard loud footsteps coming from the same direction in which Diana arrived. They watched their Prince run and jump from the railing. He sniffed the air and followed after Diana's scent.

The maids all sighed and smiled. It should have been like this all those years ago. Running around, playing some silly game and to hear the laughter echo on the walls of the fortress. The Vampire warriors silently agreed. Now it seemed as though they were making up for the lost time. It was that or Princess Diana was up to no good and Dedrick was playing along just to be with her.

Diana ran inside a room and closed the door. "This is unexpected"

She whirled around and found her father sitting down in front of a large desk. There were papers all over it and a pen in his hand. Diana quickly placed a finger over her lips and ran around the room opening liquor bottles that were placed for display. She opened a window and went to hide behind a large curtain. Dominick had watched her and raised an eyebrow at her behavior. It reminded him that of a child. He had a suspicion that if she were small enough, she would have hidden under the desk by his legs.

Dominick played along and went back to his work. Not a minute later his son came barging into his office. He looked at him and found that Dedrick was not aware of his actions. Either way, he was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. It would be more of an amusement for his daughter than himself. "Why do you barge in without knocking Dedrick?"

"Uh…well" Dedrick was without an explanation. He composed himself and tried again. "You see father, I am looking for Diana."

Dominick raised his eyebrow. "Why would she be here?"

"I followed her scent all the way here" stated Dedrick as he looked around the room

"Following her or chasing after her son?" asked Dedrick as he inspected his son

"Chasing father" grinned Dedrick "Unless I catch her, I can't have my cell phone back"

Dominick smiled. "Good luck with that son. Don't anger or injure her while you play"

"Of course father" stated Dedrick as he looked out the window "You haven't seen her by any chance"

"I will not aid you in this game son, play fairly" smirked Dominick at his son

Dedrick snorted and jumped out the window. Dominick kept going over his papers and five minutes later Diana finally moved out of the curtain. The king looked up from his desk. "I thought you had fallen asleep"

"Nope!" grinned Diana "I'm off to hide now, later"

Diana was out the door before Dominick could say anything else. He couldn't help but smile. Had Diana stayed all those years ago or had been here from the time of birth, it would have been like this. They would have been playing tag or hide and seek. It didn't matter now. They were having their fun now. He wondered how it would all end. Hopefully great.

- - - Dedrick found himself outside the mansion. He could not sense Diana any where. He sniffed the air but there was no trace of her scent either. He turned back to the mansion and realized that Diana had never left the estate in the first place. She had tricked him into leaving. Dedrick was heading back to the mansion when he heard a faint laugh. He followed it and found himself in the woods.

"You want me to catch you?" yelled Dedrick into the woods

Diana laughed. "It's no fun if I'm waiting for you to find me!"

Her voice echoed throughout the forest. Located her as such would not work, he scented her out. He cursed when he found her scent all over the forest. She had time to devise this little ploy of hers. Dedrick looked out to the trees. These pleased him more than he let show. This was as he was living his life, always after Diana as she was always running away from him. Yet hopefully her actions now would be a sign that she was willing to be chased and finally be caught by him.

Dedrick leaped to the nearest branch. He leaped off to another and followed the faint footsteps. He had to pause to try and relocate the sound of her feet but it was getting him no where. It seemed like her feet were not the only ones making noise. She was purposely throwing objects around as she moved. How else could he locate her? Her breathing was not going to aid him either. This would not tire an immortal. Mayhap the beat of her heart. Her pulse alone would not change and beat at a normal pace. He had found his lure.

He climbed the branches of a tree and waited until Diana noticed that he was not chasing her. She would have to stop and try to figure out what was going on. It would be then that he would hear out for the beat of her heart. No more than eight minutes passed before he heard her yell out. "Have you given up already?"

His ear perked up and he jumped to the nearest tree branch. He had located his prey. Dedrick slammed his feet on the trunk to get to the next one. He heard her distinct gasp before Dedrick heard her feet move. He was close. He could feel it and Diana knew. Increasing his speed, he spied her hair and couldn't help but grin. He had her. There would be no escape from here on. The game was his. Taking a dive for her, Dedrick wrapped his arms around her and turned around so his back could take the impact.

Dedrick's back slammed into the tree truck. There was a loud wood crack bang that echoed in the forest. Diana had flinched which had cause Dedrick to get a tighter hold on her. He teleported them to the ground and let her on her feet. She quickly turned around and eyed him. "Has any one told you that you tend to overdo things?"

"Not recently" smirked Dedrick

Diana caught his gaze. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing" said Dedrick waving it off

"Then let me see your back" said Diana ready to turn him around but he backed away. "So you did hurt your back!"

"It will heal in an hour or two" said Dedrick

Diana plopped on the ground. "Even so, let me see"

Dedrick didn't argue for two reasons. He didn't want to argue with her and her hands would be on him. He sat with his back facing her. He felt her fingers lift up his shirt and poke around seconds after. He didn't flinch but there was some soreness there. The second Dedrick felt his shirt being moved back into place, he leaned back and cautiously let his upper half rest on Diana. He could feel her eyes on him, questioning his actions.

"These pillows will sooth my backache" mumbled Dedrick grinning

Diana pinched his legs when he mentioned her breasts. He made no move to move. Since they were not going any where else, she leaned back on the tree trunk and rested her arms on his chest. She felt his hands play with hers and didn't mind. After a while of silence between them, Diana had curiosity which in told to any one else they would have called them concerns.

"Dedrick, if I bared you my neck, would you take a bite?" asked Diana looking down at his head

He gripped her hands. "I would be tempted but would not. Not unless you gave me permission to do so."

She leaned her head back on the tree trunk. Some how, she should have been relieved and should have asked this question a long time ago. A bite from a Vampire would gain you trash talk in the immortal society and for your reputation to be in the mud. He looked down at Dedrick when he moved to get up and helped her to her feet. Diana deliberately lingered by the tree trunk. She got a confused look from Dedrick. Looking up at him, she asked. "If I kissed you now, what would you do?"

Dedrick pressed her against the tree trunk. Their foreheads were softly touching and their lips were mere inches apart from the other. Her hands were pressed on his chest as he had his hands pressed in the trunk at each side of her head. Their eyes were piercing each other. "Don't tempt me"

"I said if I kissed you, not the other way around" smirked Diana

"Then do it and will find out" mumbled Dedrick as his eyes lingered on her lips

She smiled and turned away to kiss his cheek. She giggled and teleported from his grasp. Turning back, she found him stunned in his pose. "Don't you want your cell phone back?"

He chuckled and followed after her. He teleported back to her room and found her sprawled on her bed. In her hands was his cell phone. A laptop was in front of her. Dedrick walked up to her bed and made himself comfortable. He noticed that she was surfing the web. All the tabs were of cell phone companies.

"What are you trying to find?" asked Dedrick running his fingers through her long hair

Diana sighed out of pure content and felt her ears twitch before she could control herself. She quickly looked over and found Dedrick chuckling away. She glared at him and shoved him off the bed. She also managed to throw his cell phone down at him as hard as she could.

Dedrick stopped his laughing and got up the floor. Sitting down again on her bed, he kissed her temple. "I was not laughing at you. I just find it adorable that your weakness is in your hair."

"My hair is not my weakness. I just like it when people run their fingers through it." Hmphed Diana as she went back to her laptop. "I'm looking for a cell phone since I broke mine"

Remembering his cell phone, Dedrick flipped his and found the screen was blank. He quickly went to see his pictures but they were all gone. "My photos are gone!"

Diana turned to him and asked. "What photos?"

Dedrick squinted his eyes at her and smirked. "I can't tell if you are angry or not"

"I'm creped out" she said "Taking pictures of me while sleeping isn't an attractive quality"

He smirked and moved her to face him. Dedrick palmed her cheek and leaned forward. Diana lowered her head and moved his hand away but gripped it. "I'm in a vulnerable state Dedrick…I don't want to…please don't take advantage of me while I'm trying to heal myself"

Dedrick turned his hand around so his hand could rest on his. "I want you to stop hurting and I will try to cease my courting but know that I will wait. My love for you can not be put to a pause."

She couldn't help herself and laughed. He glared at her and Diana patted his hand. "Sorry but that's the cheesiest line I've ever heard"

He thought back and nodded. "I agree. I could have said that a lot better but I hope the message got through"

Diana nodded. "I know that I can't keep ignoring you because you aren't going to just disappear. Just please, don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want to hurt you not after what you've done for me"

"If you decide to be with another it is because I fought for you to the end and you still felt nothing for me" Dedrick stated plainly

You couldn't ask an immortal to just give up. It was not in their nature. So she couldn't ask him to just quit. He wouldn't do it. So all could Diana was nod.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank the following reviewers: **_**VWH luv them all**_**, **_**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name**_**, **_**DreamWings-Kitty Kon**_**, **_**ChaR17**_**, and **_**Harlequin-Istic**_**!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Blame the recent heat wave! Thank the recent rain!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Two Weeks Later

- - - Diana was avoiding her room. She knew that if she walked inside, the urge to lay down would win. Then Dedrick would show up and she would only end up laying beside him. They would contemplate on nothing important and then watch a movie. It had become a routine. A routine that she needed to put a stop to. For now, she was walking up and down the aisles of the mansion.

She was also waiting for Neola's call. They had talked yesterday night and told her everything that had been going since her last visit. What did she get? A loud, unexpected giggle. Diana had expected a screech or even curses but not a happy aunt.

Her ear twitched. She got her cell phone from her pocket and answered it. "Diana, what are you doing now?"

"What I said I was going to do" answered Diana making a turn

Diana could hear her humming. "I was thinking deeply about this"

"What where your findings doctor?" asked Diana going along with this

"Ha ha" said Neola "I think you should give him a chance"

Diana tripped on her own two feet and fell to the floor. The grip on her cell phone had tightened and heard it crack. She cursed. "I…I think my phone isn't working. What did you say?"

"I think you should give the relationship a try" said Neola slowly

"W-why would y-you say that?" asked Diana not understanding her best friend

"From what you told me, he deeply cares for you. Plus he said that if in the end it didn't work out, he would let you go. You have nothing to lose, so give it a shot." Said Neola like if it where all obvious and Diana was just plainly stupid for not seeing it.

It was exactly how she was feeling right now but her own fears couldn't let her see past that. "What if he doesn't let me go Neola?"

"You don't know that or are you a seer?" asked Neola "There are different endings to this, choose the one that you feel is right. Don't let fear get in the way."

"Fear usually prevents us from doing something stupid or endangering our lives" stated Diana as if it were law

"Yeah and sometimes fear prevents us from something great" said Neola like she won their little debate

Diana sighed and moved to have her back against the wall. "I don't want to end up like my mother. Cheated on and double crossed."

"Then talk to him. Tell him what you want of the relationship and what you don't" said Neola "It won't kill you and if he doesn't accept your terms then there's no relationship."

"Easy for you to say" said Diana "…Why am I even worrying about this?"

Neola giggled. "Because deep down you care about him"

Do I? Diana asked herself. Did she care about Dedrick? She gave another sigh. "I can hear some one coming. I'll call you soon. Stay out of trouble."

"Get in trouble for me then" giggled Neola before hanging up

Diana put her cell phone away. There was no one coming. She just wanted to end the conversation, having nothing more to say or defend her case. She walked around some more. Even though she didn't know where she was, she should have known. She should have had this entire place known like if it were the back of her hand. These past two days of walking had done her no good since she was not paying attention. She felt like banging her head on the walls.

There was just one question she needed to ask herself and answer. Did she or did she not like Dedrick? She leaned her head on her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't even grasp her head around the damn question. She felt like yelling her lungs out in frustration.

"Um, dear are you alright?"

Diana groaned. "Yeah, I'm just trying to think too hard"

She got up and looked at Lady Claudia. Then it dawned on her that she was her half-aunt. Great, just great a vampire aunt. Can't get any better than this. "What's got you like this? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Diana looked at her and got an idea. "I just have a question"

"How did I find you?" said Lady Claudia guessing

"No but that would have been my second question" said Diana "I want to know how you came to accept Dominick. I can't grasp how you came to live as a Bride to your half brother and have a son that is also your nephew"

"You've put a lot of thought into this" thought Claudia "I was troubled at first. My meeting with Dominick was planned out by him. I was not living here when I was young, I was with my mother. Dominick made it all seem as though it was all just a coincidence. I fell in love with him without knowing he was my half-brother. I was pissed off when I found out. I ran off and hid from him."

Diana looked at her with a surprised look. "You actually ran from him and hid? I never expected that from you."

"I did. I was sick with myself and wanted to rid myself of all of the feelings I had for him" said Claudia "Dominick eventually found me and when he held me in his arms I knew that I could never rid myself of the love I held for him. Every time I had doubts, Dominick would push them away. I rarely think of the tittles. Our blood is pure of disease and anything else."

"Yeah but I doubt it means let's get it on with the family." Then like a light bulb flickering above her head, she turned back to Claudia. "Weren't you upset that Dominick had another woman who he was sleeping with and had a child with?"

Claudia looked surprised. Diana had guessed that no one had ever asked this question up front. If they were in a different situation, then maybe she would have felt bad about mentioning this. But this included her mother and her. She had a right to know. Even if it meant hurting another.

"I knew from the beginning that the day would come and I prefer this stays between us but I still felt betrayed. I never told Dominick and it was all for our son." Claudia palmed her forehead. "My pain would only recede every time Dominick came home to me but my own mother went through what your mother went through and I felt horrible for letting it happen. There should have been another way."

"I agree there should be another way." Sighed Diana patting Claudia's shoulder. "Everything is in the past and nothing can be done. All we can do is look towards the future and walk forward."

Claudia smiled. "Who told you such wise words?"

"My aunt Sophia" smiled Diana

There was a high electricity charge in the air. Seconds later, Dominick appeared in front of them. He took a step towards Claudia but paused when his eyes caught Diana. He looked shocked and Diana had the urge to wave a hand in front of his face. Claudia smiled. "Uh, what is going on?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" smirked Diana tilting her head

Dominick turned to his Bride. The only response he got from her was a shrug of her shoulders. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Girl stuff, it was nice talking to you Claudia" said Diana turning away and walking off. She could hear Dominick wine to his wife but not receiving the answer he wanted. Diana smirked as she made a turn. She walked for another half an hour before stumbling into nice carved double doors.

She could tell that they didn't open normally but were the sliding type. She pressed her ear against it and heard nothing but the shuffling of papers. She was sure this was not Dominick's office. The door had different carved design. She shrugged and opened the doors up. She found none other than Dedrick himself. He looked up from his papers. His body was ready to attack if it were an intruder. He looked a bit confused seeing her there but motioned for her to come in.

"I didn't know you had an office of your own?" said Diana sitting herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk

"I do" said Dedrick going back to his paper work

Diana looked around his office. The colors reminded her of his room. Rich amber curtains and anything that would compliment the color. "What's with all the paper work? I thought you were all about the fighting"

"These are financial documents. I am making sure everything is all right and that we are doing well" said Dedrick looking up at her

Diana raised an eyebrow. "You mean, making sure you are still loaded"

"You can call it that too" smirked Dedrick

Diana took her time admiring Dedrick. She wanted to find something about him that she didn't like. Tilting her head from one side to the other, she glared at him without thinking. There was nothing wrong with him. His back hair made his rust colored eyes shine out. His skin was pale. While he had a strong chin, she knew that his skin was as soft as it looked. If she wasn't so conflicted, she would have said trait out that he was wildly handsome.

"Are you okay Diana?" asked Dedrick putting down his papers

Diana blinked and sat back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Dedrick worryingly, expecting the worse

"Nothing important" Diana smirked and got off from the chair "I'm bored and since you're working…I'll see what I can do to entertain myself"

Dedrick appeared behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "I don't know, want to surprise me?"

"I would but I can't think of anything. Enlighten me if you would please" said Dedrick slowly wrapping his arms around her waist

Diana leaned back on his chest but didn't look at him. "I always wanted to dance a waltz. Do you know how?"

Dedrick chuckled and turned her around. She looked mad. She thought he was laughing at her. He kissed her temple. "I never expected that from you but it would be my pleasure"

She watched him go to the stereo that was behind him and turn it on. Putting in a cd and pressing play, he came back to her. Dedrick mover her left hand on his right shoulder and took her right hand on his as he moved his other hand around her waist. Pressing them together, Dedrick caught her gaze. "Follow my lead"

Diana nodded. She looked up at his face but could keep her gaze on his for too long. Instead she looked ahead at his chest. She felt him take a step back and he took a step forward. Moving to the side, Dedrick to a step forward and she quickly took a step back. They were at a slow pace but Dedrick increased their speed little by little. He gave her a spin and took a step forward as did Diana which resulted on her foot being stepped on by his. Dedrick felt her flinch and stepped back before lifting her up. "Are you okay Diana? Is your foot fractured? Broken?"

Shaking her head, she patted his hands. "I'm okay, let's keep going"

Placing her back down, she moved her hands back where they had been. Diana grinned at him and motioned for him to hurry it up. He smirked at her impatience and moved his hand back around her waist before moving to the music. What they didn't know was that a couple of maids were peeking in as they tried to hold in a sighs and their giggles. A warrior or two were peeking as well only because the maids dragged them to the doors.

Their dancing was going from fast to slow. Dedrick earned a couple of smiles from her as well as laughs which left him dumbfounded. It got Diana to slam or trip against him. They would start from the beginning and would only stop when the same actions repeated again.

Laughing again, Diana moved her feet over his. "How about like this?"

Dedrick smiled and moved around the room. They spun faster and faster around the room. He got her to giggle. It reminded him of the giggles she would have made if they had grown up together here. It was a giggle a child would make, maybe the child they would one day make. He caught her gaze. She stared up at him with a smile on her face. They slowed and came to a stop. He felt her tense on his arms and he teleported to his room. Dedrick lifted her up and kissed her.

Diana knew that it was going to happen but she didn't expect for it to be amazing. It was masterful but intense. His tongue teased hers and searched inside her. Diana didn't know if she should wrap her arms around him and signal him to keep going or push him away. Dedrick made the decision for her. He backed away enough to rest his forehead against the wall as she rested hers on his chest. Their breathing evened out and it was quiet. It seemed like Dedrick was avoiding saying anything.

She looked up. "Dedrick?"

He looked down at her and seemed surprised. She raised her eyebrow at him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing her close, he whispered. "Don't leave"

"I'm not" she whispered back, allowing her own arms to embrace him "I want to try"

Dedrick pulled her back. His eyes stared back at her own. "What game do you play?"

"None" Diana answered "I want to give 'us' a chance"

He could not seem to decide if this was a dream or this was some way to torture him for kissing her. Perhaps they were not talking about same thing. He must have confused himself but he could not let this go by without some explanation. He would go along with the conversation. "Why now? What changed your mind?"

"I know that I have nothing to lose. You would never hurt and have done everything to make sure I am content here. You've put up with me and became my crying shoulder." Diana walked over to him and took his hand in both of hers. "You held me when I was hurting"

Dedrick looked down at her and tenably wrapped his arms around her, as though she was the most delicate of flowers. She leaned into him and moved her arms around him, giving him a light squeeze. He did not know what to make of this. There were a million things she wanted to do with her and to her but did not know what to do first.

"You have made me the…I have been waiting for this for far too long" Whispered Dedrick holding her face in between his big hands.

Diana palmed his hands with her own and smiled up at him. "I know and this is a big step for me. I am not ready to take the jump…if you know what I mean"

It took Dedrick a minute to understand that Diana was talking about sex. He gave a chuckle and pressed his forehead to hers. "If I waited this long for you to give me a chance, I am willing to wait a little more"

She smirked. "A little more?"

"Every minute of every hour of every night, you are going to desire being with me" smirked Dedrick kissing her "You'll come to crave me just as I came to crave you"

They stared at each other. Their gazes locked together. He asked for a taste of her lips without words and she gave him her approval. He cupped the back of her neck and leaned down. Unconsciously, Diana moved to stand on her tip toes to reach him. Smirking, Dedrick took her lips.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank the following for reviewing: **_**DreamWings-Kitty Kon**_**, **_**Char17**_**, **_**VWH luv them all**_**, **_**Clarrisse **_**and**_** Newshoes**_**!**

**I am glad that all of you like where I took this story to. I was afraid that you (readers) would not warm up to Dedrick. He was after all the one I wanted Diana to choose but I was not going to let it happen that easily^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

- - - Diana rolled over and found herself on top of Dedrick. She smiled and felt him palm her back before his fingers skimmed down her back and lower. Nipping his chest, she felt his grip tightened. She wriggled against his hold and he chuckled. Dedrick pulled her up and kissed her.

"Do you always sleep this late?" He asked.

She gave him a tantalizing smile. "If you wake me up instead of waiting for me to do so then things would be different"

Dedrick moved and pressed her back on the mattress. "How do you want me to wake you up from now on then?"

Diana spread her legs apart to accept his hips between them. "Have any ideas in mind?"

Smirking, Dedrick leaned down and took her lips too eagerly which made her smile. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his back, pressing him down to her. Diana responded with the same eagerness as he showed her. Dedrick could not help but admit to the fact that he enjoyed their foreplay. She was flirtatious and was not shy about anything. He knew that soon they would be joined by more than their laughter and good times. He bucked his hips against her and felt her arch to his chest.

"I could get used to waking up like this" whispered Diana against his lips. She rolled them to their sides and heard him moan in protest. "It's not time but it will be soon, you can feel it right?"

He nodded against her head. "Yes, I can feel it. Just thinking about it…"

She felt him shuddered and she smirked. The feeling had come to her last night as Dedrick was running his fingers through her hair, soothing her to sleep. Diana knew that sex would be a major step for both but more for her. It would bind her to him more than she would really want to be…at the moment. Diana needed promises to be vowed by him before the big night. Yet, she could not deny that the past six nights of her life were more enjoyable than any of her entire life.

The first night, they stayed in bed. It seemed that all Dedrick wanted to do was hold her in his arms and she let him. It puzzled her how strongly he felt about her and how much he wanted her in all forms there were. She curled up into him and sighed. Diana missed this. For some one to hold her so close but gently enough not to hurt her.

On their second night, she wanted to play another game of catch me if you can. It didn't take a lot to convince Dedrick but he did hesitate. Though it took him a lot less to catch her than the last game. This time however instead of dwindling around, Diana let Dedrick press her against a tree trunk and take her lips ravenously.

The third night, Dedrick had taken her to Italy for the best wine. While she enjoyed the view from a private garden terrace, all he did was stare at her. At some point she felt her face heat up from all of the attention. To get back at him, Diana blew him a kiss. It got him to sit up straight and shock to overwhelm him.

The fourth night Diana felt like dancing so Dedrick took her to dance at a more exclusive nightclub. She was a tease at heart and Dedrick got to know first hand. She danced against him and was surprised at his self control. Such a gentleman even when his pants were getting uncomfortable.

On the fifth night Dedrick found a very interesting item in her drawer. When she got out of the shower, he gave her a smirk as he lifted a revealing one-piece bikini. Diana grinned and took it from him and went to put it on. He took her to a pool that was hidden outside the estate. She shoved him into the water before he could even comprehend it. Dedrick pulled her in from her feet into the pool. They chased each other under water.

He took her to Greece on the sixth night. They watched the moon over a glass of wine. Out of all their night outs this had been her favorite. Dedrick had her against his chest with an arm wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on that very arm. It had been a very peaceful night for both.

"What should we do tonight?" asked Diana nudging his face with her forehead

Skimming his fingers down her thigh, he nipped at her chin. "There is something I need to discuss with you"

Diana propped her elbow and rested her head on her hand. "You sound serious. Are you going to confess something I'm not going to be happy to hear?"

He sighed. "It all depends in how you take it. Hopefully you might not hate me for it."

She sat up and looked down at him. Diana was ready to demand what to tell him what he was hiding but his words got stuck inside. He seemed in a trance. Dedrick had watched the bed sheets slid from her body and exposed the skin that her sleeping gown was not hiding. It would have bothered her before for him to stare so intently but now it would only send chills down her spine. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and watched him blink.

"Maybe you will not take it the wrong way with the way things are going on" he said confusing her more

"What do mean by that?"

He took her hand in his. "You don't hate our kind as you once did. You are warming up to me and I want to tell you this so no secrets are left between us."

Diana skimmed her fingers down his pale chest and watched it flex. Looking up at him, she found his eyes intently on her. They could feel the pull that was slowly binding them together. Dedrick seemed to thrive in it while it frightened her. She made sure never to let it show because she knew it would send him the wrong message.

"Why can't we do this now?" whispered Dedrick as he slowly sat up. He ran his lips over her shoulder blade and up her neck to her face. "It calls to us"

"It does" she running her lips over her own. "…I'm afraid and I don't want to hurt you."

He blamed that stupid Demon for his Diana's hesitation. It did not take an oracle to see that she was afraid of getting hurt again. Cupping her nape, Dedrick kissed her and she responded a second later. He moved her into his lap and teleported to her room in front of her closet.

"Get ready. Put something you can run in and stretch in." He kissed her head and teleported back to his room.

- - - Diana grumbled as she took her shower. She couldn't wrap her head around what it was that Dedrick wanted to tell her. As she changed into a gray, sleeveless, light cotton jumper suit that ended in shorts and dried her hair, she hoped that Dedrick had prayed to his Gods before he opened that mouth of his. He if he ended saying something stupid to her, she was going to beat him senseless.

She pined half of her hair back and graved her matching short gray boots. Opening the doors to her balcony, she walked out into the night. Seconds later, Dedrick was by her side. He stuck his hand out and waited for her to put her own over his. A habit that he might never get over and she hoped so. He teleported them to their now favorite tree.

Dedrick sat down and helped her sit on him. Her thighs rested on top his own and wrapped his hands on her back so she wouldn't fall backwards. Diana rested her arms on his shoulder blades and smirked at him. He responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She laughed and held on to him closer.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" asked Diana wanting it to be over with

Dedrick looked away from her eyes which he found more difficult that he expected. "I don't know if you are ready to hear this"

"Here is what I suggest" she said in a calm voice which sat ill with Dedrick. "You can tell me now or I beat it out of you"

There was a chuckle in the darkness. Diana searched with her eyes but kept her face towards Dedrick. He on the other hand seemed relaxed but looked annoyed. She was about to ask him who was out in the woods with them but stopped herself. Only a couple of idiots would be out here bothering and interrupting them. His stupid friends.

"Tell her before she beats you up" said Aiden chuckling

"Maybe he wants to get beaten up" said Shea appearing across from the couple

Sable appeared next to his twin. "Perhaps 'the beating' is a code word"

"Confess to her already" chuckled Magen

Diana turned her head to face them. "All of you don't cease to amaze me on how dense all of you are"

"Oh come on Princess" said Aiden "We didn't mean to interrupt. We missed you 'tis all."

Diana turned her body around to face them and leaned back on Dedrick. "Aiden, I just have one question for you. Did they drop you when you were a little vamp?"

Every one held in their laughter. It took Aiden a couple of second to get Diana's joke. He proceeded to glare at his Princess and she mimicked it back. They could not hold it back any longer and laughed out loud while Aiden just grumbled at nothing in particular and glared down at the ground.

"You asked for it" laughed Diana "I told you countless times to stop calling me Princess"

"You should have seen it coming Aiden" said Magen

Dedrick gave a single scan. "Where is Jarette?"

She looked around and finally noticed that the cryptic Vampire was not among them. Some how, Diana was glad he wasn't there. Jarette made her uncomfortable and stared at her too much. For a strange feeling she didn't trust him. It was then that she came to wonder how Dedrick became friends with him.

"He said he had a dinner to catch" smirked Aiden

Diana scrunched her nose at Aiden nut didn't say anything. It was the way they survived. She just hoped that they made sure the 'donor' forgot about the encounter. They probably did but the terror that victim might experience for those seconds when the blood must be drawn from them must be hell.

"Have you even drunk straight from the source?" asked Sable

Diana looked up at him. "I have not"

"Really? Never?" asked Aiden with his eyes wide as dinner plates and a gaping mouth

"Yeah!" exaggerated Diana "I did get injected with blood when I was a child and I fainted. My aunts concluded that perhaps drinking from a being was not my thing."

"They sure must have been delighted" said Dedrick faking cheeriness

Diana elbowed him. "Of course. It would've been hard enough living with a vampire niece but having to bring me a being to drink from every night would've been something they wouldn't be able to bear"

In response, Dedrick hugged her to his chest not wanting her to get mad. Diana let him and leaned back. The others watched and smirked but no one dared to say a thing when Dedrick sent them a warning glare. A good thing to since Aiden would have ruined the moment buy saying something to piss Diana off.

"If you don't drink blood then how…what do you eat then? Or are you like the Fury and eat nothing?" asked Magen

"I drink pills my aunt created just for me" she answered as it where nothing new "I'll say nothing more of the matter"

Aiden looked bummed but quickly went back to his usual self. "Let's go out then"

"Some other time" said Dedrick before Diana could. "There are matters I want to speak with Diana"

Sable and Shea understood that Dedrick's explanation was laced with an order for them to leave. "Some other time then" The Vampire twins teleported.

"We are off too" said Magen grabbing Aiden by the back collar of his shirt and teleporting.

Diana looked up and back Dedrick. "That was interesting"

"As always" said Dedrick "We should get back. I think it's time for you to drink your nightly pill"

She shoved him back to the tree trunk before he got the chance to get up. "Oh no, you are telling me what I came here to hear!"

Dedrick sighed. He was hoping she had forgotten about it. "I don't know, the moment is kind of ruined"

"Just spill it already Dedrick" Diana turned to face him "I mean it doesn't even feel like something I will hate you for, I'll probably smack you but I don't think it will further from that."

Dedrick took her hand. "Remember the night I gave you the music box?"

"Yeah" she answered eying him

He sighed. "That night you had a nightmare, right?"

Diana stared at him confused as she tried to remember. She thought back and she did recall telling him that she had a nightmare…or had it been him telling her it had all been a nightmare? She nodded in response and motioned for him to continue.

"It was not a nightmare. It really happened." Dedrick finally said.

Diana pulled her hand free from his and gripped her head. She vaguely remembered that in her 'nightmare' she had launched herself at him. Had pierced his neck and drunk form his neck like she been without a drink for nights. Looking back at him, she found him with a guilty look on his face and didn't understand why. How had this been his fault?

"Why do you have that look in your face?" asked Diana wanting specific answers

"It was my fault. I made you drink." He stared at her eyes. "While you slept that night, I cut my finger and placed it between your lips. Nothing happened at first, I thought that you were more Fury than Vampire but then your eyes flashed open and breathed in the air to find the blood that had been fed to you. I cut my neck open and you launched yourself at me. You drank just like a Vampire, like us, like me."

Diana was left stupefied. She believed that it had all been a nightmare and nothing more. Yet it had all been true. "Why? Why would you that to me?"

"It was hard to believe that you could not drink blood like us when you were half Vampire. I wanted to see for myself. I had not meant to…I" Dedrick reached for her. "Diana, I…I…"

She pushed his hands away from her. "I need to think…I just need to let this process through…"

Diana stood up and teleported. She appeared in front of her bed and let herself fall on it. She could not believe this. Of all of the things she would have expected for Dedrick to confess, this had not even crossed her mind. She didn't even know what to feel. Was she supposed to be angry?

Even though the doors to the balcony were closed, she still heard it. A roar of pure anger/rage rattled the woods and then a loud crack followed it. A tree fell to the ground sending a small earthquake to the mansion. Diana flinched. Dedrick was blaming himself and was hurting. She knew that he believed that his confession would tear apart the bond they had formed. Gripping her bed sheets in a tight fist, she stopped herself from going to him and telling him it was not over. She wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him.

Yet, she could not ignore his actions. He had endangered her life and she was not yet immortal at the time and was injured. She could have died then. But she had not. She was still here. Diana gripped her head. This was too confusing. What was she supposed to do? Could she forgive him? Could she go on with him as if nothing had happened? She curled up.

- - - Dedrick had roared with everything in him. He punched the tree until it broke and landed on the ground. Even then he still wanted to beat it until it was nothing but dust. He looked up at the cloud covered sky. He had destroyed everything they had formed together. All slipped from his fingers like water. All by his own doing.

He clawed the tree until his hands were bleeding freely. Dedrick relished in the pain. It was better than the turmoil that was tearing him from the inside. He tensed and found guards surrounding him. His roar must have given the wrong signal. They thought he was under attack. "Leave"

"Prince Dedrick, are you sure you are…" the guard was cut off

"I said to leave!" yelled Dedrick

All guards teleported away not wanting to face their Prince's wrath. Dedrick slumped against the tree trunk. He knew that soon his father would come to him and the last thing he wanted was to fight his father. He knew he would lose because Dominick was his Lord.

Minutes later his father was right beside him. Dominick said nothing to him and teleported them to the hospital wing. Salvator was called and came in. His eyes quickly detected Dedrick's injury and got working. Cleaning his wounds, Dedrick's hands were bandaged. If he drunk blood his wound would be healed by the end of the night.

After thanking Salvator, Dominick dismissed him. He turned to his son. "What happened out there Dedrick?"

"I do not want to talk about it father" stated Dedrick getting up

"It was an order Dedrick" declared Dominick

He had no choice but to answer. "I confessed to Diana was I had done all those years ago. About feeding her my blood."

Dominick could not blame his son for being honest with Diana. It only meant that their relationship escalated to the point in which no secrets should be kept from one another. He himself had to confess to Claudia that they were half-brother and sister. It had not gone well between them but compare to what Dedrick and Diana were going through it should be nothing. He believed that they would get passed this.

"What did she say?" asked Dominick

"She needed to think, to process what I had just told her." Said Dedrick wanting to destroy the whole room to pieces

"Then why expect the worse?" asked Dominick being optimistic for his son "You have stated that Diana has changed her point of view of us. What makes you think that she will be revolted by the way we survive?"

There was a tick in Dedrick's jaw. "For a brief second there was a look of betrayal father. She will leave once again."

"You always expect the worst outcome" Dominick turned to his son and gave him an order. "Go to your quarters and stay there."

Dedrick flinched. He wanted to be away from Diana. He did not want to hear what she had to say, not yet. He needed to be prepared but knew that an order was meant to be followed. He gave his father a single nod before teleporting to his room.

- - - Diana dried her hair and had put on a night gown. She had taken a shower which had calmed her more than she had thought it would. Most of the mess that was plaguing her head had decimated while some of this disappeared. She had a better perspective of what she would do.

It had happened a long time ago. It was a memory that she could barely recall because it was not as frightening as she once thought it had been. She came to accept that if it hadn't been for the fact that she was once more Fury than Vampire, she would be surviving like the Vampires who lived here. It was something they could not stop doing or control. It got her thinking to when she had stayed here for protection. Her body had rejected Queen Serilda's lightning but accepted Dominick's blood more so. She was curious if she could drink blood like Dedrick could even though he had never watched him before.

There was a crash and she flinched. Dedrick was in his room and was destroying it. He was still hurting. Diana flinched again. His blood was in the air. He had injured himself to a point in which he was bleeding. Shaking her head she ran out of her room and went to his. She opened his door just as another piece of furniture was thrown across the room. He froze on his spot just as his eyes caught her. Her heart skipped a beat. His shirt was ripped and his hands were bandaged but stained with blood. Most of all though, his eyes were plagued with fear.

Diana closed the door and walked to him before her strides increased. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please stop Dedrick. Don't hurt yourself."

Dedrick was caught off guard. He did not expect this reaction from Diana. He thought he would never see her again. He nervously wrapped his arms around her. She held tighter to him before taking a step back. He looked afraid once again. She smiled at him. "Let's get these ripped clothes off of you"

He let her lead him to the bed and sat down when she nudge him to. Diana took his ripped his shirt off and pants. She removed the sheets from the bed and let her robe fall down her shoulders before it pooled by her feet. Dedrick took her hand and she cupped his face.

"Let's go to bed Dedrick" she whispered

He complied. They laid down on the mattress as he covered them up. Diana pressed herself against him. She looked up at him and found Dedrick staring down at her. She ran her hands up his chest and Dedrick knew that she wanted his kiss. He fisted her hair and kissed her. It was intense. He manifested everything he had gone through tonight in his kiss. Diana responded but she let him have control of their kiss.

Dedrick left her gasping for air. She gripped his shoulders and rested her head against his chest. "Rest Dedrick…everything will be okay"

Still with a fist full of her lushes hair, whispered down at her ear. "Vow to me that you will not leave my side. Vow it Diana!"

Diana far too gone in her sleep state agreed. "I vow it…I will not leave you…"

Dedrick's mind finally was put at ease. Letting go of her hair, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a leg over hers. He caged her into his body as let all barriers down and slept soundly with her.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am really sorry! I was supposed to post this a while ago. I wanted it before Thanksgiving or even on that day but I couldn't write anything down. Nothing was coming to me. I knew how I wanted the ending of this chapter to be but it was getting there that was giving me trouble. **

**I want to thank the following reviewers!**

_**ChaR17**_**, **_**Clarrisse**_**, **_**DreamWings-Kitty Kon**_**, and **_**VWH luv them all**_**! THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

- - - Diana was certain that she had woken up late. She knew it and could feel it. Lifting herself of the bed, she found that Dedrick was not in bed. She turned around to look at the room. All the damage that had been done to the room was no longer here. Any evidence of Dedrick's rampage was gone.

She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and stretched. Even though Diana slept all day long, her body felt strained. Her muscles all corded from all the tension of last night. She got her robe from the end of the bed and put it on before she walked to the door. Walking over to her room and headed to the bathroom. She needed a long, hot shower.

Diana filled the tub up and threw in some soaps. Throwing off her day gown, she hopped in. She sighed in joy and closed her eyes. Her ear twitched as a door slammed shut. She ignored it. There was a charge of electricity and then a pop in the air. Opening an eye, Diana found Dedrick looking down at her.

"I was coming to check on you" said Dedrick kneeling down

"I figured you were up and working. What time is it?" asked Diana leaning over the bathtub

"Eleven. You didn't sleep well, did you?" asked Dedrick cupping her face

"My body is the one that didn't rest. I am good." Diana palmed the hand that was on her face. "How are you?"

"I have calmed thanks to you" Dedrick pressed his lips against her own. To his surprise, Diana licked his lips asking in. He responded by opening up and deepening their kiss.

Diana rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck until she reached his ear and whispered. "Dedrick what would you do if I gave you a peak at my breasts?"

Dedrick went still. Like a shot, he cupped her nape and grabbed a fist full of her hair. He whispered at her ear. "I would suckle them until you moaned my name and beg me to fill the need between your thighs."

With her eyes half closed, Diana gasped. She ran her hand down his chest and Dedrick knew that it was the sign that she wanted him to kiss her again. He backed up and smashed his mouth against hers. She responded with the same ferocity. Dedrick grabbed a towel and wrapped her up as he pulled her out. He pressed her against him and groaned. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their hips closer. Dedrick moved his hands down to hold her thighs. His hands inched closer to her sex and Diana squirmed in his grip.

"Not here…Dedrick"

Dedrick smirked and let her slide down but not without a groan emitting from him. "I suppose you are right"

Diana wrapped her towel more tightly and sauntered past him to her closet. Dedrick was right behind her. He watched her open her closet. All of her clothes were moved to one side and a couple of dresses were displayed for her to see. Diana looked at each one and turned back to Dedrick.

"They are for you" stated Dedrick wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Made just for you"

"Dedrick they're beautiful, I love 'em" said Diana kissing his jaw

Dedrick raised an eyebrow. "You just love them?"

She turned around and grinned. "I love you too"

Dedrick tensed and felt Diana tense after him. She had revealed her feelings toward him without even thinking. Their eyes caught one another before Diana looked away and turned her back on him. Dedrick did not want to let this go but he knew her fear and was not ready even though he was more than ready. For now, he would let it go.

"I will come to get you when you are ready" said Dedrick teleporting away

Diana let the deep breath she had been holding on. She had not meant to say that out loud and not that soon. She knew that she felt something for Dedrick but she was not ready to admit it to him or even herself and know she had said it out loud. She felt like banging her head against the wall. She slapped her head and went back to looking at her presents. It was out there and there was no taking it back. She grabbed a dress and went back to the bathroom.

- - - Diana checked herself for the last time in her vanity. She had pulled her to make a low side pony tail with her hair curling from the tips. She put on black eyeliner so her eye color would jump out more fiercely. Of all the dresses Dedrick had gotten for her, she had picked a short sapphire gown. Diana had come to believe that the decorative stones on top of the dress were actual sapphires stones. She had found matching shoes on her shoe cabinet. Turning to the door, she nearly stumbled against Dedrick when he appeared in front of her.

"You have to warn me if you're going to do that" said Diana smacking his chest. It was then that she got an eye full of him. He was dressed in a black suit and dark blue shirt to match her dress. He looked mysterious and like a thousand bucks. She caught his eyes roaming her body. She tried to stifle a shiver.

"You look beautiful" complimented Dedrick taking her hand and kissing it. "This is to match your incomparable eyes"

Dedrick handed her a gray thick cuff with the same designs as the locket he had given her all those years ago. She looked at her wrist and found it was too small for it. She turned back to Dedrick with a confused look on her face.

"It's for your hair, love" whispered Dedrick

"Oh" Diana laughed and quickly replaced her barrette for the cuff. "It looks beautiful, thank you"

Dedrick pulled her in and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. He whispered against her ear. "Close your eyes"

She knew their game. He was taking her out to a new place. There had been a lot of places he had taken her and doubted he could surprise her anymore than he already had. Yet, here he was taking her out again to surprise her once more.

Voices flocked her ears as the night air ruffled her dress. Dedrick removed his hand and she looked around. The street was beautiful and couples surrounded it but Diana still could not tell where they were. He took her hand in his and led her to a restaurant on the other side of the street. They walked in and were led to two flights of stairs. They were taken to the roof of the restaurant.

Diana looked amazed. It was finely decorated. A single table in the center of the roof. She smiled and squeezed Dedrick's hand. He squeezed it back and nudged her along. He pulled a chair for her to sit and took a seat himself. Taking her hand on top of the table, he ordered the restaurants finest wine.

"This is all wonderful, Dedrick. I wish I could eat without throwing up" said Diana inhaling the scents coming from the restaurant. "Where exactly are we?"

Dedrick chuckled. He had been waiting for her to ask him. "We are in Italy"

"I've been here before but not for enjoyment. I came to dispatch a rogue vampire. Then I left as soon as I came" said Diana looking around to what she could see

Dedrick enjoyed this about her. The fact that she was always curious about anything and would go investigate it if she couldn't help herself. He had believed that she had been out and about with that firecracker of an aunt she had. Finding out that she was fighting so young did not sit well with him. He would not change her but would lessen her fighting activity as much as possible.

"We can come back any night you wish" said Dedrick running his thumb over her knuckles

Diana gave a nod as she caught the waiter approaching them. He arrived with a cart. He placed two glasses and popped the wine bottle open without spilling any of its contents. He poured them each and Dedrick sent him away before the waiter could utter a single word.

It was when Diana was going to sip her wine that she remembered that she had forgotten her locket back in her room. She inwardly cursed and Dedrick caught her hesitation. He pulled something from his coat and showed it to her before dropping it on her drink. She raised her eyebrow but then realized it was her forgotten pill. If it wasn't for the fact that she trusted him, she would have been worried that he knew where she hid her pills that were her life line.

"Let us make a toast" said Dedrick

"What should we toast to?" asked Diana finding nothing specific

"I toast to this night and to us" said Dedrick raising his glass

Diana smirked. "To us and this night"

Their glasses clinked.

- - - They had finished the bottle. Dedrick was ready to order another bottle to be brought to them but Diana stopped him. She did not want to get hankered tonight. Dedrick snapped his fingers twice. Men and women lined up and presented their instruments. They played a face paced waltz.

Dedrick stood and walked over to Diana. He held his hand out for her to take. Diana couldn't help but grin as she placed her hand on top of his and stood up with him. They walked to the open space beside the table. Dedrick bowed to her and Diana curtsied. He took her hand in his and wrapped the other around her waist. They moved from side to side and turned around. He twirled her around and around. She laughed and laughed. Their danced seemed never ending.

"Promise me you will never hurt yourself as you did last night" whispered Diana on his ear

Dedrick kissed her cheek. "I vow it to you my dearest Diana"

The songs kept coming and they kept dancing. Fast and slow. They knew that they had to stop at some point and give the musicians a break. As the song slowly came to an end, Diana leaned in to him. Dedrick wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to her. Diana hopped up to meet him half way. Their kiss was deep, intimate and sensual. Her fingers ran through his hair and gripped the back of his head while his hand roamed her back, pressing her closer to her.

She smiled against his lips. Dedrick unconsciously bit her plump bottom lip. He sucked the drops of blood that ran out freely. He groaned and Diana opened her eyes. She watched him as his mouth centered on her bottom lip. To make him stop, Diana pulled his cheeks. He opened his eyes and found her glaring at him.

"I had not meant to bite you" whispered Dedrick against her ear

They sat on the edge of the roof and looked down at the people walk. From their view it all looked like a part of a movie. The night was beautiful in this country. Diana turned to look at him and found that his attention was already fixed on her. She smiled. "I loved tonight Dedrick, thank you"

"All for you…always for you" whispered Dedrick against her ear

Dedrick stepped back and Diana followed him. Seeing her come to him made Dedrick hope. It made him believe that Diana would always come to him no matter the time, place or situation. For her to forever pick him above all others. He took her hand in his.

"Ready to go home?" asked Dedrick. Diana looked disappointed to leave even though there was three hours left before the sun came up. Too much of a closed call if they stayed any longer. He caught her look. "I promise we will come back"

Diana smiled and nodded. She kissed him and they teleported.

- - - They fell on the bed and Diana gave out a loud squeal. Dedrick chuckled seeing her the happiest she has ever been. He watched her roll over him. She was on top of him with her legs apart sitting on his waist and her hands on his chest. He looked up at her, his hands snaking around her waist.

"I want to do something with you Dedrick" whispered Diana. She caught the look on Dedrick's face and she smirked before she rested down on his chest. "Don't get ahead of yourself"

"Speak clearly then, dearest Diana" stated Dedrick losing his patience

Diana ran circles on his shirt with her finger. "Ever since last night I've been thinking about that night all those years ago. If I could drink your blood then, can I drink your blood now?"

Dedrick looked down at her and turned her around. Looking over her, his eyes seemed to grow darker with anticipation. "Am I to understand that you wish to drink my blood?"

Diana held his face between her hands. "I want to try. I am half vampire. I want to know how you survive."

He would never deny her anything as long as they lived. To hear those words come from her lips was something he had dreamed for far too many days. He fantasized about taking her neck as he pumped inside between her thighs. "You want to be connected to me?"

She blushed. "I do"

Leaning away, he took of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before he leaned back down to her. Diana blinked at his bared chest. She looked up at him confused. "I don't know…where should I…?"

Dedrick cupped her face. She was just like a little vamp barely learning to feed for the first time. He kissed her and sat her up. He backed them into the bed and he leaned his back on the headboard. He placed her on his lap. "I will make a small cut. Follow your instincts afterwards."

He made a small cut on his shoulder blade. Dedrick felt her tense as his blood pool out. Diana leaned forward, her hands on his arms as he cupped her elbows. Diana inhaled and felt her vision dazed. She wrapped an arm around him and her tongue darted to the small pool of blood that had formed. Her fangs darted out and punctured Dedrick's shoulder blade. Her dazed eyes closed and groaned at his taste. Diana never imagined taking blood would be this wonderfully delicious.

She straddled him and he cupped her ass. Dedrick groaned out as her tongue flickered at his skin. His pants were getting tight and uncomfortable. He wanted to take them off and ram her down on his shaft. Dedrick felt her sigh on his neck as she licked his wound closed. Falling back into the bed, Diana felt her world spinning but instead of feeling dizzy, she felt exhilarated. She never experienced something so overwhelming. Was this how it felt every time any vampire drank from another? Diana licked her lips and smiled when she found blood residue.

Dedrick crawled to her and loomed above her. He knew what she was feeling because he had felt the same the first time he took his first drink from another. He had seen the same expression on his friends when he had been witness to their first drink. "How do you feel?"

"I can't describe it but…is it always like this when you drink?" asked Diana skimming her fingers over, his now healed and closed wound.

"Yes but you shall only drink from me, you understand?" ordered Dedrick cupping her nape

"Only you…just you" mumbled Diana. She moved her hair away from her shoulder blade. "Drink from me Dedrick"

"Is this what you desire?"

Diana gave her a sultry 'yes'. Dedrick lifted her head up and kissed her. He licked her neck and rasped her neck as his fangs prodded out. Diana shivered and wrapped her arms around his back and under his shirt. He pecked her neck before he sunk his fangs on it. Her back arched like a bow. The pleasure that shot through her was nothing that she had ever felt before. She felt his hips buck against her own and she couldn't help but meet him half way. This was it. This was the night in which they would be one.

Dedrick closed her wound and licked her lips. Life, shocking energy was running through his veins. He went for her lips and Diana beat him and took his instead. She sat up and shoved him on his back before getting on top of him. He got her lips again and turned them around. His hand crawled up her dress and pressed his fingers on her thighs. She tensed but kept kissing him. Diana knew that if this was going to go all the way then there were promises that Dedrick needed to make to her.

"Dedrick…I need your vows…" whispered Diana against his lips

He wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ask what you will and it will be vowed"

"Promise me…that…that you will be only mine and no one else's. Promise me that I will be…I'll be the only one for you." Diana moaned as Dedrick rubbed her breasts.

"I vow it. I expect same vows kept by you for me." Dedrick demanded, nipping her chest.

"I promise" said Diana as she cupped his face in between her hands. "Dedrick promise…no vow to me that you will not get another woman to bare you any children"

Dedrick was ready to vow it to her but when it all sunk in, he took hold of her wrists and moved her hands from his face. "I can not vow you that"

Diana looked away from him. She tried to roll away from him but he was having none of that. Dedrick pulled her back and she fought against it. "Do not do this to us Diana"

She shoved him. To us? She knew that he spoke of their future. He saw it all in black and white, nothing wrong with it. To her all of it was wrong. She could not let what happened to her mother repeat itself. "You don't understand Dedrick, you wouldn't."

"Explain to me your fears" pleaded Dedrick believing that her ex-demon lover was the cause of all of this.

"I don't want you to have another woman give you a child that is not ours. I don't want you to humiliate me. I don't think I could live along side you with such a betrayal." Cried out Diana.

Dedrick took her arms. "It would be for our son. It would give him his bride."

She shook her head. Diana had come to believe that she could never have any children because of her inheritance but if she could have them with Dedrick she knew that she would not be giving him any son. It would be a girl. The aunts who had taken a partner and given birth had all been girls. There was no record of there ever being a boy born to a Fury. She knew that men always, no matter what, desire a son. If she stayed with him, she would be only observing the bonding of a father and son, a child that would not be hers.

"It doesn't have to be that way! Things can change." Argued Diana

Dedrick could not help to glare at her. "It is tradition Diana, it can't and should not be broken."

"To hell with tradition! What about me? What about how I will feel?" yelled Diana

Disbelieve was what was displayed on his face. Dedrick could not pin point where all of this was leading to. "My mother and previous Lady's of this house never had a problem with tradition. Why must you?"

Diana glared at him. "Are you all knowing? How can you know they didn't have a problem with it? You think your mother was happy to just sit there and wait until her husband came home from just having sex with another woman that was not her! How can you be so naïve! My mother was used. How do you think she felt? She was shunned by her kind for believing in the lies of a Vampire. She was destroyed!"

Dedrick looked at her and he could not accept her words, he did not want to. He reached for her but she backed away from him. "Diana things can't change from one night to another. Our line would die! The royal family would cease to exist!"

"If we were to switch roles you would not accept that I would have to go to another man. Have sex with him so our son could have his bride. You would be pissed as hell and find some other way so I would not have to sleep with some one that was not you. You would feel cheated on and betrayed! Why can't you understand?" yelled Diana getting off the bed

Dedrick looked away and knew that she was right but he could not accept it, not now. His mind was clouded and he was fucking angry that their night was ruined. He glared at the bed and got up to follow her. "Damn it Diana it has to be this way, it has always been this way!"

"It does not have to be this way! I don't have to accept it!" yelled Diana letting her anger take over her

He took her arm and turned her around. "You do if you want to be with me!"

"Then I won't be!" Diana removed his hand. "I know that any other would sacrifice anything to be with me."

The next words that came out of Dedrick's mouth were sure the ones that he would regret for a long time to come. He would not mean them but he wanted to hurt her as much as she had just injured him. "Of course not, they would leave you like that demon lover of yours did, right?"

Diana took a step back and held in her gasp. Bloody red tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at him. She raised her arm back and shot it forward. Her fist connected with his face and sent Dedrick flying across the room and into the wall. Turning away, Diana ran to the door and out of the room. She heard him yell and teleported away from the Vampire mansion.

- - - She thought that no one really heard the crash that came from her room. Diana collapsed on the floor and her tears rolled down relentlessly. She had been foolish to believe that it would work with Dedrick. They were half-siblings, it was taboo to be together.

Her ear twitched and she got on her knees to get up. Some one was running on the hallway towards her. She could not let any one of her aunts see her this way. They could not know that she was crying over Dedrick, over a vampire. They did not know that she was with Dedrick, or had been with him in the first place.

Wiping her face clean, the door to her room was slammed open. "Diana. You're here! What luck!"

Neola ran over to her and hugged her. Looking away, Diana patted her head. She needed to get it together. "What's up?"

Her youngest aunt looked over at her and got a worried look on her face. "Why were you crying Diana? What happened?"

"I had a fight with Dedrick. I don't think we can get passed it." Diana pinched the bridge of her nose trying to hold it in. "The things we said and the obstacles are too great."

Neola rubbed her back and took her hand. "Maybe all you two need is some time apart to reflect."

Diana couldn't help but smirk. Neola always had something solution for everything but her solution this time made sense to her. Things had been going too fast between her and Dedrick. "Maybe"

Neola nudged Diana to the bed and sat her down. "Diana the location of our Queen has been located."

Diana looked over at Neola. "What?"

"We are going to war."

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Loved your review _DreamWings-Kitty Kon_! I had a good laugh. Of course, I even hate Dedrick a little too.**

**_Char17_ I know what you mean. It's a good idea but I think that the characters wouldn't go for it.**

**_Clarrisse_, the tradition that I mentioned was the one that every male Vampire gets his half-sister as a bride who he has a child with which is always a boy and then gets another woman, usually a virgin to have another child with which is always a girl to be his son's half-sister and future bride. **

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

- - - Without a word, Diana walked over to her walk in closet with Neola in tow. She kneeled before an old fashion trunk and opened it. All her battle gear was stored there. She took off her high heels and tossed them to a corner of the closet. She did the same to her dress and removed the cuff on her hair. Neola eyed the items with interest.

"Don't touch those things. They are going to be returned."

Neola was about to complain but said nothing more when she got a fierce glare from her. She helped Diana get ready. Everyone was as well and where all to report to the dining room which was always used as a conference room. Diana dawned on a one piece gray long sleeve suit that ended in shorts style. Next she put on over the knee boots with buckles on the sides to hold and hide her knives. She put one as many hidden weapons as she could before walking out.

The two walked down towards the dining/conference room and Diana took a seat where she could find it. More than half of her aunts were here waiting. Neola began working on Diana's hair. Leaving her bangs intact and braiding the hair on top and sides with the rest cascading down. If it got in the way she would chop it off. Most of her aunts were getting their hair braided as was custom to do so it wouldn't get in your line of vision. Some were getting all their hair braided and some were going with a single, long braid.

"Diana some how I knew that you would make it tonight" said Damiana

"Of course, I want our Queen back as much as the rest do" stated Diana

Hearing her name, Sophia rushed over to Diana. "Diana you should stay here, we don't know how strong the sun will be."

"It was why I had this suit made. I'm fully covered." It was true for the most part. The only parts exposed where her hands, a small part of her thighs and her face. She had gloves just in case. "I am going aunt Sophia. It is my right as part of Nicia."

"She is not a child Sophia" stated Acantha

"Diana is capable of making her own decisions" said Monica

"With her new ability, I am sure she will be our greatest advantage" said Safo of Clarity

Those who were not facing her did so now. Diana sighed and spoke aloud for all to hear. "I can teleport now"

"Since when?" asked Sophia

"About a week ago and have mastered it" Diana said nothing more not wanting to be the center of attention.

More Fury walked inside and finally all of them were gathered. Diana sometimes, like now, was still baffled that so many Fury lived under this roof. Those few who were close but not yet phased into their immortality shuffled back and gathered together. They might not go and fight but their stay in the house would not be in vain. They would help the medical Fury who would stay and help some of the Fury who were going to watch over the mansion.

The next in line in this coven after Queen Serilda would be Sophronia who had already gathered a group of Fury and went ahead. After Sophronia it was Sophia. She split each team with one or two Fury of the same ability. Every team was equally matched.

"Diana you'll be with me" said Sophia

Diana ignored the fact that perhaps her aunt was going to try and keep an eye out for her. It was not the time to argue about it. Sophia laid out a large map on the table in the center. The map was already marked in several places with roads highlighted. The trails Fury would be traveling on to get to their Queen. Diana looked all of the trails. They were unknown to her but she knew the town that was a couple of miles were the trails went their separate ways.

Sophia separated each group to a different path. In the end they were all going to do the same. Watch out, search and retrieve. Perhaps fight if it came down to that, they were always ready for a fight. Reveled at the idea of a fight breaking out. "Lets head out"

"I can take all of you to this town, if it makes things easier" stated Diana pointing down at the map

They all looked down at the map before back up at Diana. There was a gleam in their eyes. Excitement radiated off their bodies. If it meant bringing their Fury Queen back then they were going for it. A group of Fury took her arms. "Takes us"

Diana gave a single nod and the group was gone. Three minutes later, Diana was back and the next group did the same. In ten minutes all Nicia was running towards the point in which they were going to split. If as a blessing for Diana to remain here and fight, it began to snow.

- - - Dominick walked inside his son's chambers and found bottles of the strongest alcohol scattered on the floor. Ever since last night, after the scent of his daughter disappeared, Dedrick wrecked his room and got on a drinking binge. He was not here which meant he was in her bedroom.

He teleported to the other room and found the room intact. Nothing was destroyed which surprised him. Dominick had expected for the room to be destroyed just as the other was. Dedrick had his head against the door of a drawer, a cell phone gripped in one hand. The other was in a tight fist against the drawer. His son was suffering. Dominick knew how he felt, he had gone through the same with his wife.

"Son look for her and apologize" spoke Dominick

"Even if I do father, she never will forgive me" snapped Dedrick "The words I used against her would not be words I would forgive if said to me"

"You were unthinking as always when you are angered" sigh Dominick knowing that there was nothing he could do. "Time fades most anger son. Speak to her when some of hers has receded and yours is in control."

Dominick walked out and knew that his son was not a man that liked to wait for a long periods of time when it came to his choosing. He just hoped that his son's words were not words that could end the relationship they had barely begun to build.

- - - The sky was white. The clouds covered the sky and the snow seemed to have stopped falling for now. Yet some of her aunts wanted the sun to be out and shining with all its might. The Vampires were more vulnerable during day light and they were not sure if the Vampires could come out due to the covered sun. Plus they needed all the energy that they could consume off the sun.

They ran head long seeing nothing but trees covered in snow. Even though Diana was following her aunts she was not sure if they were heading to where they needed to get to but she didn't question them. She trusted her aunts and knew that they would get there fight if they must and fight until they were victorious.

Diana stopped suddenly. "Stop! Someone is teleporting here!"

Her aunts to turned her and stared at her strangely but they collected themselves and prepared to attack. A second later they were surrounded by armed rogue vampires ready to kill. The Fury knew it would be pointless for them to attack them head on when they could just teleport. Instead they would wait for them to make the first move. It was a stalemate. It would only last for less than four seconds. A vampire teleported and it all started.

Diana surprised the vampire who set on killing her and teleported. It left him confused for a moment which was all she needed to behead him. Two or three of the rogues paused to look at her and seemed to recognize her. They teleported to her and she teleported from them only to appear behind one and kick him to an aunt who had just finished her kill. Rushing to the other, she stabbed him in the chest and raised her sword up until she cut his head in two. She sent her leg kicking backwards and struck the rogue who thought he could get her by surprise. She turned to her aunts and they had all finished their opponent.

The Fury left the Vampire corpses in the open. No one would stumble upon them and the sun would take care of them soon enough. They walked kept their run but some turned to their niece. Diana knew why and could not blame them for wanting to know.

"How did you know they were coming?"

"I felt them coming." They were not satisfied with her answer. "There is this small charge of electricity in the air just before they teleport. You can sense it in Demons as well. You just need to let yourselves sense it."

Her aunts nodded. They had understood and Diana was glad for it. The last thing she wanted to be more of a freak than she already was to them.

**Nine Days Later**

- - - When they had reached their peak they had found their Fury already engaged in battle. Diana's group joined in and had been battling since then. She had tried teleporting over everything but she couldn't go any further than five steps without rogue Vampires getting in her way. Most of them flocked her trying to take her head. They had recognized her as the Princess of Vampires. All knew that she was not married to the Prince therefore there was still no heir. The opportunity to eliminate her and the royal line was now.

It gave her aunts the opportunity to kill them easier and to advance as a quicker pace. Diana fought with everything she had in her. Most of it was anger from the fight she had with Dedrick, she replayed it over and over again in her head. The anger helped her clear a path for her aunts so they could go ahead and search for their Queen.

A large charge of electricity surrounded them. Diana paused for a second and noticed that the rogue Vampires had also stopped which only meant that they had asked for reinforcements. She took the opportunity to slay as many as she could while all were distracted. Soon enough everyone began to fight again. Yet now they were advancing forward without a problem. She spotted a Demon next to one of her aunts and noticed that the reinforcements were for them. Demons had come to help them.

After berating the Fury for not telling them they were going to fight rogue vampires, they cleared a path for them and the oldest Fury ran ahead. Some of the Demon's ran with them. Diana recognized some of them since they were married with a certain Fury. Most stayed here fighting. The numbers decreased at a fast rate since the Demon's could teleport as well.

The single rogue Vampire was dressed differently from the rest. He looked like an olden day general. One of her aunts' order for his capture before a Demon could behead him. Another Demon took out a chain that was magically reinforced by Rhiannon the Witch to interfere teleportation from happening.

"Where is our Queen, you leech?" The general laughed and earned him to lose a hand. He gnashed his teeth and glared at them. "Tell us were our Queen is being held or we will take your legs next"

"Fuck you!"

A Fury cut off his foot and then his knee. The rogue Vampire cursed again as he yelled out in pain. He fought to free himself from the chain wrapped around him.

"Tell us or your torso is next leech"

"We knew that she would show up wanting to bring the Fury Queen back." He glared at them. "The only reason we are here is to kill the Princess."

The general grinned at Diana and she glared at him. "Then you have failed"

"It does not mean we will stop." He hysterically grinned her way. "You have forsaken the Prince but it is not enough. You can change and accept him, bare an heir. That we can't allow. You must die!"

Her aunt lost her patience and cut his torso off him. His yell was cut off by his gurgling blood. Yet it did not stop him from laughing like a mad man. "The funny thing is that we lost your Queen long ago."

"What?" Most yelled out. "What do you mean leech?"

"Another immortal took her with a fierceness to match your own" He kept on laughing. "You will never find her!"

His head was taken from his shoulder blades.

- - - The Demon each got a Fury or two and teleported ahead. They caught on with the group that had gone ahead. They were surrounded by vampire corpses and what seemed like ash. One by one they walked inside what seemed like an underground tunnel which formed into a cave. All came out with an angry and confused looks. When Diana walked in, at the end on the tunnel was what once a tall glass container. Tubes and wires were connected to it. There was still what seemed like water and some type of gel in the container. Yet it was all destroyed as if in a fit of rage. Claws marked the walls. It was a wonder the cave along with the tunnel were still intact.

Walking out, she found her aunts huddled together. Zebina motioned for her to join them. Diana stood next to her and listened in. Sophia and Sophronia debated on what they had found out and how it was that their Queen had been contained her.

"Serilda could have freed herself from this place and destroy it all at once" said Sophronia

"That glass container has something to do with" said Xanthe

A Demon stepped in. "Keep mulling over this in your own territory, it's time to leave."

Most Fury turned to the Demons and some turned to Diana. Sophia walked to over to Diana and took her hand most followed her and made sure to get a hold of her. Diana didn't want to tell them that they didn't really have to touch her to teleport with her. All they had to do was hold a person that was touching her and they would teleport as well.

The group that had gone ahead with Sophronia stared at them with a confused look and Diana winked before taking her aunt's back to the manor. They all appeared in the conference room and a second later the Demon's with Fury's appeared. Some took their wives to a secluded place to yell at them for not bringing them along to fight beside them.

"You teleport now squirt?" asked Sophronia

"You know it" answered Diana

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in this situation, she was sure that her aunt would have ruffled her hair. Yet they had reached a dead end. All they really knew was that another being had taken their Queen from the rogue Vampires. What she couldn't put her finger on was who would take Queen Serilda and why was she still not with them?

"Who else would want to take out our Queen? What enemy would be stupid enough to take her?" thought Diana out loud

She looked up when she felt numerous stares on her. Sophia nodded. "We should figure out where she us and who took her. Will figure out the rest later, hopefully from our own Queen."

They dwelled on who beside the rogue Vampires were ready to attack them without a second thought. One too many groups were marked and most taken off. The Witches were not mentioned, their alliance going back for decades. Werewolves were also taken off, they had stayed in their turf and the Fury had stayed on theirs. Even though they did not get along with the Sirens they were taken off. They would not be stupid enough to take their Queen and not meet death.

The only problem they were having was with the Demons. There where one too many fractions. Some Demons were not on the good side. Fighting one another and some had been mentioned to alliance with the rogue Vampires. At the top of the list were the Smoke Demons followed by the Flame Demons. The rest were small group Demons but the Fury were not confident that they would trouble themselves by taking Serilda.

"We should get Rhiannon the Witch to trace for her once again. Perhaps this time we can find her." said Safo

"Until then, every one rest up. We might have to leave again." Said Sophronia

Diana was ready to teleport to her room but paused when Neola ran over to her. She took her hand they teleported to Diana's room. Neola steadied herself while Diana plopped on her bed. The young Fury walked over to her friend and looked her over. "You don't look well"

"I don't feel good either" stated Diana

"Is it because you didn't find our Queen?" asked Neola "Don't worry we'll have her back before you know it but how was it that they kept our Queen?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Diana answered. "I have some theories on that"

"What are they? They might not be far from what might have been." said Neola sitting on the bed next to her

"I believe that it had to do something with the tanked that was found in the underground cave. It seemed to have had water and a gel like substance and wires were connected to it."

Neola nodded. "Queen Serilda must have been kept inside. Trapped."

With furrowed eyebrows, Diana nodded. "Perhaps her element was sued against her. Electrocuting herself while trying to free herself."

The young Fury winced. She and the rest knew that their Queen was strong and tolerated any pain that came to her. So the first days she must have been painful if she had tried to free herself only to find out that she was hurting herself in the process. Neola was sure that she had not given up but then came the part of who had freed her and not returned her to her coven.

Diana shudered and Neola looked her over again. "Are you feeling well Diana?"

"I haven't had my pill since the night I came back" murmured Diana, her body felt heavy and she was having trouble sitting up.

Neola got off the bed. "I'll go bring you one and wine too!"

She took a step to run towards the door but came to an abrupt stop. Some had teleported in front of her. At first Neola thought it was Giulio but he would have knocked and not appear out of the blue. She looked at who popped in and jumped back. She turned towards the bed to warn Diana but she was already sitting up with a confused look on her face.

Diana turned to Neola. "Stand guard"

Neola nodded and went around the Vampire Queen. She looked the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Claudia, what are you doing here?" asked Diana standing "You placed yourself in the lions den"

"I had to come Diana. I have been coming for the past week but you are never here." Claudia spoke quickly knowing the risks she placed herself in. "Dedrick…since the night you both argued…he hasn't been the same and then he just stopped feeding."

"You mean he hasn't drunk a single drop of blood? Since when?" asked Diana

"He stopped after the fourth night of the argument" she paused for a moment "Please, help me. He won't see reason and has ignored Dominick's orders."

Diana turned to Neola. The younger Fury waved her away. "Go Diana. I'll come up with some excuse if the rest ask for you."

"Thank you Neola. I'll be in contact." Turning to Claudia, she held her arm. "I'm a bit overtaxed, do you mind?"

Claudia clasped a hand over hers and shook her head. With a nod, they teleported to the Vampire Estate.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank the following reviewers: VWH luv them all, AlexDinocup, and Clarrisse!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

- - - Claudia teleported them in front of Dedrick's room. The door looked new. He probably had tore or broken it in a fit of rage. What else had he broken or trashed? She hoped her room and belongings were still in one piece. Then again, she might be asking for too much.

"Leave me alone with him" said Diana moving to open the door

"I can't. What if he attacks you?" Claudia shook her head. "I can't put your life at risk"

"I have more reason to be mad at him. You should fear for his safety." said Diana trying to convince her. "I can always teleport if things get shady."

Claudia gave in. "Guards will be by the stairs "

With that said, Claudia teleported. Diana sagged against the door frame. She had been standing firm not wanting to show how weak she was at the moment. Adrenaline had been keeping her on her feet for the past week but now it was leaving her system and her body was demanding nourishment or collapse on her.

Diana got off the frame and opened his door. His room looked neat, too neat. He must have destroyed it before the maids repaired it all. Every thing seemed untouched and if it wasn't for the maids, it would be gathering dust. She closed the door and walked up to his bed. He laid there resting in the middle of the mattress. It was not right, he did not look right. He was too still and his sheets rested neatly over him. Diana suppressed a shudder. He looked dead.

_How do I wake him? There is little to no blood in him. I doubt he can wake up if I place my hand on his chest much less if I kissed him. _Then it dawned on her and if she didn't feel so weak, she would have slapped her forehead. Blood. He needed blood. Any of his friends would be willing to bring a human for Dedrick to feed on but there would be no human that would just sit and be fed on. Much less an immortal. Then it would be up to Dedrick if he wanted to drink.

He craved her blood like no other. Diana ran her fingers on her neck as she looked down at him. Before their fight she was certain that Dedrick would never hurt her physically but now she was not certain of anything when it came to him. If he tasted her blood and recognized her, he might grab hold of her neck and choke her if he was still pissed off. She would not put herself in the crossfire, not when she was fresh from war. Her eyes went to her hand and up her arm. She remembered what he had done for her when she drank from him. Diana raised her sharpened nail and cut her wrist open. She placed it over his mouth. A couple of drops fell on his lips but she got no reactions from him. She was ready to press her wrist for more blood to pump out but she froze.

Dedrick's eyes flashed open. His pupil moved to look at her. Yet Diana was certain that he was not looking directly at her but was just out of it. His eyes moved to her wrist and his mouth attached onto her opened wound. Dedrick's eyes closed and he drank. Instead of feeling ecstasy like before but not this time. She could feel him draining her of her life. This was what every victim felt when they were fed on. Diana raised her hand to push him away but her hand trembled. She was already weak from not drinking her pills and knew that she wouldn't be able to fend him of her. Still, she had to try. Diana tried moving her wrist away from his mouth and only got Dedrick to growl a warning before he sank his fangs deeper in to her wrist.

A loud cry escaped her lips. Dedrick's eyes flashed open and when they found Diana he let go of her arm like if it caught fire. Diana staggered back from the force. Black spots blurred her vision. She blinked a couple of times and gripped her head. She had to suppress the urge to shake her head.

"What are you doing here?"

When Diana opened her eyes, Dedrick was off the bed with his arms crossed in front of him and staring at her. His voice seemed far away and hard to understand what he was saying. Her nose twitched at the smell of copper. The wound to her wrist was still bleeding freely.

Dedrick zeroed in on his bite marks and inwardly cursed. He had torn at her skin. "Come here"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Any harder and he would have broken her wrist. Dedrick licked her wound until it was closed and healed. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Filling the tub, he got in. Completely ignoring the open door and the fact that Diana just saw him undress. She glared at him. She had come and fed him. Saved him from a coma to the requested of his mother. Here he was being ungrateful. Probably didn't give a damn since he himself was the one who was putting himself in a coma. She walked in the bathroom.

"Why are you back?" asked Dedrick as he scrubbed his arms

"Your mother went to the House of Trinity looking for me to come and help her wake you up"

"I am awake now. You aren't needed anymore" Dedrick dismissed her like if she were a servant

Diana glared at him. "I dislike you even more"

Dedrick looked over at her. "What was not to your liking now princess?"

He was mocking her. She glared at him again. "You are more arrogant than I came to believe and can not keep a promise."

He sneered at her. "I can say the same to you"

"Really?" questioned Diana "You promised me you wouldn't hurt yourself and here I find you entering a coma"

Dedrick got out of the tub and walked up to her. Towering over her, he began to reproach. "You vowed to me that you would not leave me! You went and left!"

"You want me to fucking stay after all that shit you said to me! I would have to be out of my fucking mind to stay with you after that!" yelled Diana turning away to leave the room

Dedrick grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back into the wall. "We are not done speaking!"

Something cracked. Diana felt it and Dedrick heard it. He quickly let go of her arm. She inhaled and fell to her knees before coughing out blood. Diana tried breathing again only to vomit more blood onto the floor. Dedrick moved towards her and she moved away before teleporting. He cursed!

- - - Diana fell to the floor once again. She pulled the drawers from their place and threw its contents out looking for her pills. Cursing, she pulled the closet doors open and searched for her locket. Finding it, Diana opened it and swallowed the pills she found in it. She felt them melting with the blood that had risen to throw out. One of her ribs must have pierced an internal organ. Her pills had to heal her, they just had to.

"Damn it all!" cursed Diana. Her body was giving in to exhaustion. The argument that she had with Dedrick had kept her from the edge but now she was clinging. Fight it, her mind screamed at her. She inwardly cursed. The urge to vomit was strong. She should have not opened her mouth. Blood slipped passed her lips. The House of Trinity. She had to teleport back to her aunts. They would heal her. They would make sure she lived towards another night. She struggled to get to her feet.

The door to Diana's bedroom slammed open. Dedrick and the maids came behind him. He picked her up and yelled orders at the same time. "Find Salvatore and tell him to prepare for surgery! Go now!"

The maids scurried out and ran like the hounds of hell were licking their heels. Dedrick grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned the blood from her face before placing it over her mouth. He teleported to the hospital wing. Salvatore had a bed ready.

"What happened this time Prince Dedrick?"

"A broken bone. I believe it pierced an organ. She is vomiting blood."

"Place her facing down" ordered the Vampire doctor

After Diana was down, Salvatore examined her breathing and ran his fingers on her back. He glared at nothing in particular but at the situation. He did not like what he was finding. "The bone is stuck. I need to open her and move the bone back before she starts healing."

"Do it!" ordered Dedrick

"She is going to lose a lot of blood Prince. We will need a transfusion."

"Pills…give me more pills" mumbled Diana before vomiting on the floor

Dedrick cursed. "Get to it Salvatore!"

"Wait. Did she drink her pills? How many Diana? How many did you drink?" asked Salvatore pausing

"A lot…" gasped Diana unable to breath properly. "The ones…left in…locket"

"Nineteen pills. She drank nineteen pills" stated Dedrick

"Her body is already starting to heal. I need to open her now!"

She coughed up blood. Gasping for air, she tried to get off the bed. Dedrick moved her back and pinned her to the mattress. The little struggle Diana put up was only making her weaker.

"Princess I am going to cut you open. Please try to stay awake" indicated Salvatore as he got ready to open her up. The knife pierced her back and Diana tensed. As it went deeper she struggled from Dedrick's grip. Salvatore moved a large piece of skin from her body until he could see the bone. He cursed. "Her broken rib pierced her lung."

Dedrick wanted to punch the damn wall and tear it down. How could he have done this to her? He knew he wanted to hurt her but not like this, never like this. He was certain that she would have been able to withstand a hit to a wall. She would have been able to dodge him. Some thing must have been wrong with her to begin with.

Salvatore moved her lung down to bring her broken rib up. He pieced her lung together to let it heal on its own while he moved to connect the broken rib back in its place. He waited until he felt that the bone would not move out of place. Salvatore moved the large piece of skin back and sowed it, not wanting any more blood to leave her system. He called his assistant to bring a sucking device. He moved it down her throat to her lungs. All you could hear was gurgling noises and Diana trying to breathe.

When the noise receded, Salvatore moved to face Dedrick. "She needs to heal fast and now. Does she have any more of those pills?"

"She does not need those pills" growled Dedrick "Leave the room"

Salvatore moved to meet his assistance glance and silently ordered him to teleport from the place. "As you wish Prince"

With that said, Salvatore was gone from the room. Dedrick walked over to face Diana. Her eyes were closed and he knew that she wanted to rest but he could not let her. He needed her to stay awake for the next thing action he was going to make her take whether she wanted to do them or not.

Dedrick moved her hair away from her face. "Diana you need to drink from me"

"Go to Hades" murmured Diana

"This is not a game Diana. If you don't heal, I do not know what is going to happen to you" warned Dedrick

Diana opened her eyes. "Then let's not know"

Dedrick cursed. "This is not time to be stubborn Diana. Value your life damn it!"

She glared at him. "Don't reproach me! Not a few minutes ago were you lying on a bed ready for a coma to take you!"

"That was a mistake on my part" said Dedrick lowering his voice "Don't fight me now. Do it when you will but not now."

Diana moved his gaze to his arm. She moved her hand to reach for his arm but he moved it away from her reach. Instead Dedrick moved his shoulder blade closer to her. He knew that she was ready to shove him away not wanting that body part to feed on. Nicking his shoulder blade, he moved her face closer and felt her tense under his hand. Dedrick felt her tongue run over his skin before he felt her razor sharp fangs pierce his skin with no mercy. He felt her draining him quickly and on purpose too just as he had done to her earlier. Dedrick did not know if it was because he had not feed for a week or just Diana but he was feeling weaker as she kept drinking.

"Enough" stated Dedrick backing away. "Enough Diana!"

Diana let go of him but made no move to close his wound. "It hurts doesn't it? When you feel your life draining away in a matter of seconds."

Dedrick knew to a point what she was referring to but he did not know why she was telling him this with disgust in her tone. "Be clear in your accusations Diana"

"Forget it. Soon you should forget all that deals with me" mumbled Diana falling silent soon after when sleep claimed her

Dedrick looked down at her. "We will see about that, Bride"

- - - Neola ran from one room to another. She had locked Diana's room and placed a chair under the doorknob to make it harder for any one to come in. She had done the same to her balcony doors. Now all she was doing avoiding the sisters that were closest to Diana.

"Neola where are you?"

Xanthe screamed. "Get out her you runt!"

Giulio appeared in front of her and she ran into him. He held her arms before she could fall back. "Why are you running from your sisters?"

"Take me away and I will tell you everything" ordered Neola

He accepted her conditions and teleported them to his home.

Xanthe ran into a dead end hall way. Neola was no where to be seen. She cursed and turned back to Sophia. "She is gone. Her fated mate must have taken her away."

"She must know where Diana is and is keeping it a secret probably asked by Diana herself." said Sophia sighing

"For what is worth, she is probably with the leeches" said Xanthe not thinking about her statement

Sophia turned to look at her sister and Xanthe looked back when she felt her eyes on her. Xanthe cursed and smacked her forehead while Sonia pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course that is where she would be. She had come back so suddenly no one questioned her but now that she left as unexpectedly could only mean that the Prince was the cause of it all.

"Sophia!"

Sophia ran over until she leaned over the rail of the second floor. "What is it Sophronia?"

"We have reports" declared Sophronia

Sophia and Xanthe jumped from the second floor and landed a few feet away from Sophronia. They gathered at the dining room. Every one was ready to go to war once more. Rhiannon the Witch along with some of her other witches were gathered as well.

"We located your Queen" said Rhiannon "She is in the States"

"Where exactly in the States?" asked Sophia

Safo giggled. "Where the storms gather? Right?"

Rhiannon nodded over at Safo. "Exactly"

"You two aren't making any sense" said Xanthe

"Queen Serilda is in Florida" said Rhiannon with a smirk

Safo smirked along. "Where the Demon King of Storms resides"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry I took a while to update! I am back in school after not going half of the year last year and it's been a hell of a ride adjusting back to school life. Thankfully I had time to just sit down and write.**

**I want to thank the following reviewers for reviewing and keeping this story going on: **_**MidNightSin-Kitty Kon**_**, **_**VWH luv them all**_**, and **_**Clarrisse**_**.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

- - - The Fury where a town away from where the Witches were certain that their queen was being kept. They had teleported with the help of their Demon allies. Yet they had to be careful not wanting to get any suspicion directed at them.

"Was Rhiannon certain about the location?" asked Xanthe

Zebina gave her a nod. "I along with Floilana made sure"

"All we need to do is get in without being detected" said Deidamia in a calm tone

"Yes" agreed Sophia "Storm Demons can start tornadoes in matter of seconds"

"How are we supposed to avoid it?" Estrina questioned

Sophronia smirked. "Zebina and Floilana will go in first and scan the area"

Every one agreed to the plan. They had to play it safe if they didn't want to end up across the country by a cyclone. They watched Floilana and Zebina take off.

- - - Diana's ear twitched. She wanted to know if any one was near without opening her eyes. The last thing or more specifically person she did not want to see was Dedrick. She had enough of him to last her a decade to come. All she wanted was to get off this bed, get her things and leave for the House of Trinity. She was better and could move on with her life.

An eye snapped open and her pupil moved to search. There was no one in sight. She sat up and looked to unplug the damn beeping machine. She did not even need that stupid machine in the first place. If anything Dedrick just wanted to know when she was going to wake. Unplugging the machine, she teleported to her room and quickly grabbed her luggage. She grabbed her clothes first and dumped them carelessly along with her shoes. On the other, she dropped her movies and the rest of her belongings.

As she was ready to zip them, hands clapped above her own. "You should be resting"

"I am healed" Diana gave him a short response not wanting to give out how nervous she had become.

He swallowed her hands with his own. "I believe you should go back to bed"

"Back away from me Dedrick unless you want to lose an arm." Sneered Diana

Dedrick held her closer. "If it means being with you a second longer then so be it"

She closed her eyes. "But I don't want to be near you"

He turned her around and trapped her against his chest. He looked down at her. "I made a mistake Diana. I know that I will never be able to fix it or gain your forgiveness but I beg you to hear me out now"

Diana could see that he was pleading to her. She knew that he would go on his knees if he did not fear she would leave the moment he let go of her. "What if after I heard what you had to say and all I could give you was my hatred and wrath, would you still want me?"

"No. I would never…I would not let you suffer. You have a right to find joy and happiness. If it is not along side me then I must let you find it."

Dedrick let go of her and took a step back. Just looking at him, Diana knew that letting go of her was the hardest thing he had done. For the first time in many nights, she felt cold. She wanted his arms around her but it was not time. Her pride would not let her go back to him after all he had said and done to her. Her hands turned into fists and met his eyes again. "I will think about this but not now"

He threw his pride out the window. Dedrick fell to his knees in front of her and took her hands once again. "I will forfeit everything for you…even my place a prince, as heir"

Diana went into shock. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates. She did not know what to respond to that. She gripped his hands. "Please…Dedrick don't do this to me, not now"

"I do not want to lose you…not like this. I know you want something different and I am willing to give it to you."

She took his face in between her hands. "And I need time, Dedrick. Give it to me and I will be able to give you an honest response."

Dedrick stood up and closed her luggage for her. He placed them on the floor. Stepping up to her, Dedrick placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will wait for you"

Closing her eyes not wanting to see the pain in them, she teleported as soon as she did not feel him close to her.

- - - Zebina and Floilana came running back. A glare and scowl decorated their faces. Sophronia and Xanthe cursed already knowing those looks. They were going to have to go to hell and back just to get their queen from the Storm Demon King.

"Give us the news" said Sophia

Floilana scowled. "There are Demons all over the damn place."

"More for me to kill" said Tessa smirking

Zebina looked back to the direction they came from. "They must have known we were coming sooner or later"

"What do you mean?" asked Deidamia

"Some are too relaxed. They might have been waiting for days now." Said Zebina

Sophronia smirked. "We can work this to our advantage"

Sophia agreed. "If we plan our attack correctly, we are going to have the upper hand"

"Tessa, Zebina, Expedita and Deidamia will position themselves where there are more of those Demons. Once you four attack at the same time, Xanthe, Sophia, Floilana, Estrina, Anisia, Safo and I will use that distraction and search the place and get Serilda." Stated Sophronia

"Shouldn't you bring one of us to help?" asked Armand, a Demon who helped them teleport here

Dustin, another Demon and Estrina's husband answered for them. "I am going with my wife whether she likes it or not."

"Then I will go with the other group" stated Armand eyeing Tessa

Sophia nodded. "It would be best. In any case, we might need back up."

With that set, they looked towards the estate and ran towards it at full speed. They moved from one place to another not wanting to attract attention to themselves too soon. Their sneak attack would be their only advantage against them. They had to make this go smoothly for them to get their queen back home.

"Split up and go" ordered Sophronia

Tessa and the rest darted up and to the side of the place. Deidamia quickly knocked out the first two guards. Zebina and Expedita took out the next six. Tessa glared at her sisters. They were not letting kill any of them. Deidamia gave her a look and Tessa knew that she was not allowed to dispatch any of them unless they tried to kill her in return.

Three Storm Demons came down from the roof. Tessa put away her weapons and went physical. She took the arms of the first and dislocated them from their joints before smashing him against the wall. Grabbing the second, she back handed him and took him by the leg, slamming him against the place until her was out. Taking a sword from the fallen warrior, she hit the last with the hit behind his head.

"If this is all they have to offer then might as well knock at the front door and ask for our queen" said Xanthe looking at the short battles

"Let's not get cocky. This might all just be a set up in order for us to lower our guard" said Sophia

Safo nodded. "As always Sophia the Wise concludes what is most rational"

They watched as the other group moved towards the roof. They would have a clear view and if possible bring most of the Storm Demons along with them that would give Sophia and the rest an opportunity to search the estate for Serilda. Floilana heard the clash of swords and looked around. Demons sprang from the windows and balconies. They moved toward the roof. Dustin teleported them from one spot to the other so they would not be spotted. They got on a balcony in which no more Demons were coming out from. They moved in to the stop of the stairs and were going to go off into different directions when a strong wind knocked them back into the wall.

"Go!" yelled Dustin before the Demons could attack again. Every one went off except for Estrina. She stayed behind to fight along side her partner. "Estrina go! I can handle them."

"There are too many. I'll stay and fight" said Estrina gripping her sword

Dustin nodded. "Fine but if things start to go against us, you need to leave. Got it?"

Estrina looked at her husband and gave him a single nod. "Don't play the hero either Dustin"

Neither moved to look when the window to their left was smashed open and glass flew every where. Tessa came in along side Armand. The Demon warrior answered before any questions were asked. "Tessa and the rest broke or dislocated their arms before knocking them unconscious."

"The others are looking as well" said Tessa smirking

The leader of their opposing enemies dropped his gloves to the ground before addressing the Warrior Demons. "Why do you fight us?"

"Our loyalty lies with the Fury" answered Dustin

The Storm Demons paused and looked closer to the two women and took a step back. "We are also allied to the Fury"

"You lie! We are not allied to your kind." Said Estrina

Tessa lost her smirk. "Why have you kept our Queen Serilda here? What is your purpose with our queen?"

The Storm Demon relaxed. "Queen Serilda has become our queen as well"

"What?" asked Estrina looking at the group

Safo appeared on the stair well and grinned. "It's true! Queen Serilda is now Queen of the Storm Demons!"

- - - Diana let her luggage fall to the floor next to her bed. She felt like locking herself in her closet and hibernate for a couple of months. She was tempted to do so as her hand was reaching towards the door knob but there was the faintest knock on her door and the whisper of her name.

"Diana? Are you back?" She walked over to the door and opened it. Neola skipped right in and quickly closed it behind her. "I'm so glad you're back! I was worried! How were things?"

"Terrible. Dedrick and I got into another argument. After shoving me and breaking a bone, I had to get surgery and stay in bed rest."

"He hit you?" Neola's raised her fist. "I'm gonna break him in two!"

Diana dismissed her anger. "It was my fault. I was weak from hunger. Had I had the strength, he would be crippled at the moment."

"Nothing got fixed, did it?" asked Neola giving her a worried glance

The black haired Fury-Vamp looked away. "He said he would give up everything for me, even his position as future Lord"

Neola gasped. "Really? He would throw it all away to have you? Sorry but that is the most romantic thing any one would ever do for you"

"I know" said Diana looking down at her hands "I can't accept it"

"Why not Diana?" whined Neola "Didn't you want it that way? To not share him with another?"

"Yes but in the future he will blame me for not being heir…for not being Lord. His rightful place. I don't want that burden on my shoulders."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Neola took her hands. "What are you going to do now?"

Diana smirked. "What I do best, fight! I need to help find our Queen."

"Too late for that!" Neola laughed. "A group has already left to retrieve Queen Serilda"

"What?" yelled Diana standing up. "When did they locate her?"

"The morning after you left. Rhiannon the Witch located her in Florida. Nicia's best warriors were dispatched and left a day ago" informed Neola. "Apparently the Storm Demons have her"

"Storm Demons? We have never had any trifle with them." Said Diana walking over to her closet. "I'm going to catch up and give them back up"

Neola took her arm and stopped her. "Florida is one of the sunniest places. You won't be able to survive there Diana"

Diana growled and stomped her foot against the floor. She wanted to fight, needed to fight. She needed to get rid of the unnecessary energy that she had accumulated while she had been with Dedrick. Now she had no choice but to wait with the rest and see if their Queen would finally return home.

- - - Tessa and Estrina watched their sisters come a single direction. It was the Storm Demons that had intercepted them and were bringing or they had found Queen Serilda and were ready to leave this place. Yet, it was neither. The Fury came out empty, without the queen.

"Where is our Queen?" demanded Tessa

Deidamia answered knowing that the rest would break out into a rant. "You will know soon enough"

"Just wait and see" interjected Xanthe

Estrina relaxed when she saw that her sisters were not armed or tense to attack. She as Tessa were certain that Queen Serilda was here in this residence but why had they not brought her out with them? What was going on? The Storm Demons had called her their queen as well. Then it dawned on her of a possibility and she had to look away. A smirk was making its way to her lips and she did not want her sisters to see it. She tried to keep a straight face.

A Demon teleported down the stairs and gave the leader a message. With a nod, the messenger teleported again. "My King and Queen have requested that you please come and wait in the sitting room"

Sophia along with Sophronia walked down the steps. The rest of the Fury followed suit with the Warrior Demons at the rear just in case they had to grab the women and teleport away. Sophia, Sophronia Deidamia, Anisia, and Safo took a seat while Xanthe, Floilana, Zebina, Expedita, Tessa, Estrina along with Dustin and Armand stayed standing behind the sofa. They were not on their own turf, they had to keep their guard up. They hadn't lived this long for nothing.

They waited exactly nine minutes before they watched the doors to the sitting room open up once more. The Fury watched their Queen Serilda walk in and they stood up. They waited for her to reach them before they surrounded her. Sophia and Sophronia hugged her. Every one else gripped her hand, glad that she was alive and well.

"I am glad to see all of you as well. I missed you all." said Queen Serilda

Safo had turned her attention to male who was standing a few feet away from their Queen. "You must be Storm Demon King, Javin"

"Yes I am" answered the Storm Demon King giving a small bow

The rest of the Fury turned to the Storm King. They raised their elegant eyebrows and gave him a full inspection with their eyes. Their eyes squinted and he took a step back raising his hands in front of him. Tessa griped her sword but Deidamia smacked her hand.

"Serilda you really have been here with the Storm King?" asked Sophia not believing it

"Yes." said Serilda "A lot happened. The first thing I should have done was report back"

"I apologize." intervened the Storm King "I should have known that such a lovely creature was being looked for"

The Fury along with the Warrior Demons turned their gazes towards the Storm King. His eyes were looking tenderly at the Fury Queen. If it was not because they had an audience, the Storm King would probably be caressing her face or doing something more intimate to the Queen.

Xanthe cleared her throat and looked away when a couple of gazes turned her way. Estrina elbowed her ribs for disrupting the moment. The sisters glared at each other. Queen Serilda recovered her composure and turned back to her sisters. "There is a lot to speak about"

Sophronia agreed. "Yes, we should get back to the House of Trinity"

Every one moved toward the Warrior Demons. They linked arms and waited for their Queen to do the same. Queen Serilda had turned back to King Javin. Their eyes connected with the other and a look of loss was making its way to the Storm Kings face. Queen Serilda's hand clenched and unclenched.

"If you want him that much just bring him" huffed Xanthe "You might as well tell the rest that you found yourself a…a partner"

Estrina and Sophia glared at Xanthe and she shrugged. She did not see anything wrong with voicing what was on her mind. Hell, she was sure every one else was thinking it too.

Queen Serilda raised her hand but before it even reached the Storm King, he was already by her side with an arm around her waist. "I will follow you any where"

The two stared at each other. A smirk had made its way to the Storm King's lips while the Fury Queen tried controlling the smile that was breaking out but failing. She walked over to her sisters and linked arms with Sophia. They teleported to the House of Trinity.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I took a long time. A 1000 apologies! **

**I want to thank **_**DesperateVoice-K.K**_**, **_**Clarrisse**_**, &**_**Rachel-rob-Sandwich**_** for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

- - - The eldest Fury's ran out their rooms when they felt a large surge of power in the middle of their home. Then the good news ran throughout the house. All the girls ran out of their rooms jumped over rails to reach the Queen. Cheers rang about the mansion, the eldest sisters hugged Serilda.

The younger Fury looked at the man that had apparently been forgotten. Neola and Diana approached him cautiously. Neola poked at him and he turned to look down at her. The youngest Fury jumped back hid behind Diana. She studied him not being able to figure what he was. Catching the horns hidden under his hair, she snapped her fingers. "You're a Demon!"

Neola looked up at Diana. "You sure? I've never seen a Demon like him before"

"His horns are there." Said Diana turning to him. "What type of Demon are you?"

"I am the Storm Demon King" said Javin

Neola glared at him. "They are the ones who kept our Queen in Florida"

Diana held Neola back as she was ready to launch at the Demon without thinking. "If he's not dead then there must be a reason"

"Hm?" Neola looked at the King trying to find the reason was he was still alive.

Diana looked at him and then at Queen Serilda. Her eyes widen. "I'm Diana and this is Neola"

"Javin" said the Storm Demon "Young sisters of Serilda, I presume"

"Nope" said Diana while Neola said "Yes"

The Storm Demon King looked confused. He was certain that they were doing it on purpose but there were no grins on their faces. Diana sighed while Neola giggled. "Queen Serilda is my aunt."

"Not many of you around since I have never heard of a niece or nephew born to the Fury"

"Yes. I prefer my existence to be on the down low" said Diana placing her finger on her lips and winking

"Every one, I have an announcement!" Queen Serilda took that moment to turn to her partner. Every one turned to Serilda, including Javin. She walked to stand next to him. "I have found a life partner. King Javin of the Storm Demons"

Neola clapped and whistled. Diana smirked and clapped along with her best friend. Sophia and Sophronia smiled at their sister. Yet, no one really knew what to say to their Queen. It wasn't that Diana or the rest were left dumbfounded, it's just that she didn't know what to say. Looking around, some of her aunts looked shocked while others were grinning. Some were leering at the King.

Diana grinned. "Congrats Queen Serilda!"

Neola gave a thumbs up. "You've got a mega hunk!"

Some one behind her cleared their throat. Every one grinned and others snickered. Turning around, Neola smiled sheepishly. Giulio raised an eyebrow at her. "You were saying?"

"Compared to you, he's nothing" Neola hugged him. "You're my super, mega, ultimate, out of this world hunk!"

Giulio wrapped an arm around her waist. "It better be that way"

Neola smiled widely up at him. "You know it!"

Giulio placed a hand under her legs, lifting her up and teleported away. Some of the Fury ran off, back to what they had been doing. There was no longer any reason for worry now that the Queen was back. Now, she had some one better to protect her.

Diana teleported upstairs and looked down. Everything was going back to normal. She sighed, well almost. She still had to give Dedrick her answer over their future of their relationship.

"I wonder what you're going to decide"

Diana turned around and found her aunt Safo was sitting on the rail. Her aunt turned to her and gave her a sly smile spread on her face.

"Aunt Safo, have I ever told you you're weird?" said Diana grinning. That very question was the first thing Diana had said to Safo when they first met one another. From there on, she regular used it on her aunt as a joke.

Safo sat there and thought about it for a second. "Nope!" They laughed. "What are you going to answer the Vampire Prince?"

Diana sighed. "I don't know aunt Safo. If I say yes, then things won't change and I will end up sharing him with some other to have his second child. If I call it quits, I feel like I am going to miss the opportunity for something big and amazing. I'm at a loss!"

Safo tapped her chin. "You will know when the moment presents itself"

What did that mean? Diana eyes turned to her aunt in confusion. Was that supposed to be helpful? She answered the only way she could. "If you say so"

- - - The nights passed her by. She walked around and around the House of Trinity. She watched as her aunts seemed in a better mood and more relaxed. Everything was getting back to normal…well as normal as it could get. It was all perfect except for her. She had still not come to a decision as to what she was going to tell Dedrick. She didn't know why she felt so troubled. There were plenty of other immortals that would fight for her but why was Dedrick so special? Was it because he was her half-brother and would always be linked to him?

Diana paused and stepped back. Neola and Guilio were having their intimate moment. She took a small step forward to spy on them. Neola not able to reach Guilio's tall height, she was on top of his feet to reach his lips and palm his face. He wrapped his hands around her and lifted her up to better reach him.

She looked away and teleported to her room. Diana shrunk in her closet and placed her knees up against her chest. Deep inside, she wanted what her youngest aunt had. In the end it was what all her aunts wanted because fighting and war wasn't everything.

"What do I choose?" asked Diana gripping her head. "My honor or a life partner?"

- - - Dedrick paced around his room. His father had laid him off for the time being. He could not concentrate on his objective and was getting himself injured. All he had in his mind was his Diana. Waiting for her was slowly killing him. He needed to get his frustration out. He did not know if he could wait another week for her answer. He punched the wall and made a hole.

"My son, I am going to ask you to stop destroying our home" said Dominick standing at the end of the bed

"I apologize yet again father"

Dominick sighed for the trillionth time. "Come to the office Dedrick"

Dominick teleported and Dedrick followed. When he arrived his father was already sitting behind his desk. He sat down when his father motioned for him to take a seat. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. This was common but at the moment irritating for Dedrick.

"Must you be so impatient son?"

Dedrick glared at him. "You were! When mother went into hiding, you searched and fought for her until she was by your side!"

"Yes, I know. Your mother was already in love with me when we fought and it was easier for me to get her back."

Dedrick leaned his head back. He looked away before he turned back to his father. "Diana wants me to give up the woman that would give me my second child. She does not want me to dishonor her."

"It is tradition, does she not understand that?"

"I explained it to her father but she does not see it as we do" Dedrick sat up straight. "She states that her reputation will be in ruins and will not be able to show her face to any Fury ever again"

"She has pride and that is acceptable and she was raised differently but she needs to see that this is the way we live."

"What would you have done if my mother had requested you the same and you did not cede, she would forever renounce you?" asked Dedrick

Dominick was caught off guard. He had not expected a question like that to be thrown at him. "Your mother would have not…"

Dedrick cut him off. "Diana said otherwise. She clearly stated that my mother was against it."

The Lord stayed silent. There were no words for the guilt that was slowly engulfing him. Dominick had not perceived that his wife had been opposed to the tradition of the royal family. He gripped the handles of his chair. Looking back, he never saw his wife in the days that he was with Luna of Artemesia. He sighed.

"Are you going to answer my question father?"

Dominick looked back at his son. "Yes, I would have. To keep your mother by my side for eternity, I would have given up everything."

"Good, then my words will not come to you as a surprise."

Dedrick stood up.

"I resign my seat as prince, as your heir."

* * *

**I know that it is shorter than what I usually write but I lost track in how and where this story was going. So I need more time to think and catch up. Sorry!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's awesome to say that I'm back in action my fellow readers! **

**I want to thank **_**Rachel-rob-Sandwich**_**, **_**DesperateVoice-K.K**_**, **_**an unknown reviewer**_** and **_**Brittany**_** for reviewing for chapter seventeen!**

**Big shot-out to **_**Rachel-rob-Sandwich**_** and **_**Clarrisse**_** for the support during the recuperation of my surgery! **

**All characters are mine! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

- - - Dominick stood up. He wanted to stop his son from renouncing his place a prince and future king. Yet he knew that if it came down to his position and Diana, his son would choose Diana without thinking about it once. Even so he had to try. "There has to be some other way than to give up your title son"

"There isn't father. Asking Diana to give up her honor as an immortal and a woman is too much. I know that I would not accept if she had to sleep with another male to give our first child a partner." said Dedrick moving towards the door. "I want her and if I have to sacrifice power to have her, then so be it."

Dedrick teleported to her chambers. He scent still lingered. He had made sure the maids had not opened the balcony doors. Dedrick wanted her scent to linger as long as possible. Perhaps he was torturing himself this way but he would equally go as mad if he didn't have her scent. He walked over to the bed and pictured her sleeping form but fantasies could only last so long. He sighed. He clenched his fingers. Too much stress had accumulated, he needed a discharge.

"I need a good hunt." He teleported to his room and got his favorite weapon before teleporting to the city.

- - - Another boring night thought Diana as she sat looking at the moon while Neola was playing with her long hair. She had been painting her nails and now she had a nice shade of…bubble gum pink? What the hell? She looked down at the nail polish and glared at it. Neola had switched the colors and she hadn't even noticed. Where the hell was her head?

"You finally noticed?" asked Neola going around to face her. "It's a nice color you know"

"No it isn't. It's a mega girly color."

"Oh stop your fussing, you can change it tomorrow." said Neola "Want to look at your hair-do?"

Diana got up and walked over to the nearest mirror. She turned from one side to the other and raised her eyebrows. It was mighty strange but strange was normal for them. "I like it"

"I knew you would" said Neola grinning

I turned to her. "Now what?"

"Put a nice dress then we can go out and about" said Neola smiling to widely

Diana looked at her suspiciously. "Did you get in a fight with Giulio?"

"Nope" Neola shook her head. "I just want to spend some time with you since it seems like we rarely get to be together."

She thought about it. "You're right and as soon as you hit immortality Giulio will probably take you away to live with him."

Neola blushed. "I guess so"

With a smile, Diana asked. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Let's just go have fun!" grinned Neola

Diana waited for Neola to get ready. She looked out to the moon again. Everything was falling back into place the only thing left to get back place and on track was her. She was the only person who couldn't get herself to keep going on ahead. Too bad it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Diana sighed, not that it even sounded easy.

Neola took her arm with both of hers. They smiled at each other before Diana teleported them to the busiest place. The city.

- - - Dedrick followed the scum and the instant that it felt safe and let its guard down, he got his sword out and decapitated him. It was his third Rogue Vampire tonight. Even after three fights he still didn't feel satisfied. He wanted exhaustion to overwhelm him. Perhaps that way he could get a full day's sleep and not wake up in the middle of the day.

"If it isn't our dearest Prince" said Aiden, the dark blond

"What's with the killing spree?" One twin said before the other gave his two cents. "You could have invited us"

Dedrick sighed. His friends had found him. He did not want to see them at the moment. He did not want them asking where Diana was or why was it she was not with him. "Join or leave my presence"

Magen turned to Jarette. "What could be wrong with him?"

Jarette analyzed the Prince before speaking. "The Prince is not in control of himself. Watch yourselves."

Dedrick glared at the group. "Don't speak as though I am not here!"

"You don't have to yell. We aren't deaf either." said Aiden turning away from the prince.

"What do you four want?" asked Dedrick hoping that they would leave soon.

"Nothing. We were just bored." Said Magen

"Then go find something else to do" said Dedrick walking off

"Nah, will join you better" said Shea

"Yeah, nothing is more dangerous than hanging out with the Prince" finished Sable.

Dedrick kept on walking. He felt like rolling his eyes or shaking his head but went with a grunt as a response.

They walked and ended up out in the open, away from alley ways. Dedrick was sure that this place was full of humans during the day. There was a public pool. He expected maybe to find couple of teenagers lingering around drinking and smoking their lives away. There were none. It was quiet. Unpleasantly quiet for a night like this.

"You sense it too?" asked Jarette

"Yes"

Sure enough, their suspicion was answered but brought more questions as well. From a roof of a very near building came a flaying, pissed Fury down.

"What the hell Diana? How the hell do you call this putting me out of danger?" said brunette looked towards the direction she was going to crash against. "Towards a pool of all places!"

The five Vampires watched the young Fury go into fetal position before she splashed deep in the public pool. Dedrick cursed and teleported towards the pool. Aiden and Megan had beaten him to it though. Aiden was already in the pool and swimming towards the young Fury. Pulling her up to get some air, Aiden handed her to Magen. Getting her out, Aiden helped himself out and peered down at the Fury like everyone else. Said Fury had gone into her hands and knees coughing out water.

"Ugh! That tasted horrible!" She looked up. "Thanks for the help…wait are you Rogues too?"

Dedrick felt like slapping his face. "Twerp what are you doing here and alone?"

"I'm not a twerp! My name is Neola!" She relaxed and sat down.

- - - Diana walked out of a store with a couple of bags. She would have been happy of the underwear she bought were of her own choosing and not Neola's. Her young aunt was grinning like a cheesier cat and had a gleam in her eyes. Neola had a motive for making her buy such skimpy underwear.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll be thanking me for making you buy such adorable underwear sooner or later."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Neola grinned. "Well…I am hoping you get back with Prince Dedrick. He seems nice."

Diana sighed. Neola was just a romantic. The fact that her young aunt had not struggled or fought feelings of doubt over who her destined partner was, made her believe that love was just around the corner and easily reachable for all. Neola couldn't understand her dilemma. Neola's mate presented himself to her when she was a child. She didn't have to search. Giulio was given to her.

Her role on the other hand was different. She was conceived to be mated to Dedrick. Fate didn't choose Dedrick as her partner. Dominick and the Royal Vampire society had decided. The whole Royal Vampire family was trying to play Gods. Making future royal couples without consenting either child. Diana mentally shook her head.

_Why am I even worrying about this? I have plenty of centuries to figure out if Dedrick is or isn't right for me. He might not be my destined partner. _Thought Diana. Many of her aunts have waited millennia's for their eternal partners and still nothing. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? She wasn't. It was Dedrick. It was either a definite no or yes. If it was a no, they would end it here forever and never cross paths again. If she accepted him, she would be with him for the rest of their immortal lives.

Diana sighed. It was too much for her to deal with now. She needed a break but what about the impending emptiness that was engulfing her? She feeling of being lost.

"Do you miss him?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Neola huffed. "Who else? Dedrick of course."

"Not really. I just want to keep moving forward."

The two Fury walked inside another store. They tried on and bought a couple of dresses before they made their way towards a shoe store. Neola bumped into Diana as she had suddenly stopped walking. She was still as a rock and her neck strained. She was trying to hear something. Plus, she looked pissed as hell.

"What's wrong?" whispered Neola

"We need to get back to the House of Trinity. We are being surrounded." Diana whispered back. "Rogue Vampires"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rogue Vampires jumped from the roofs surrounding them. Neola latched her arms around Diana and they teleported from the spot. They appeared two streets away. All the Rogue Vampires turned their attention to her direction. Diana cursed and teleported again. How could she not have noticed that they were being followed? She should have felt it. There were too many to disguise their presence from her. She cursed again.

Diana looked up and her eyes caught a parking lot building. She teleported to the roof and they dropped their shopping bags. They were in the way of their escape. Diana pulled Neola down. She needed time to get herself together. That and get Neola to a safe place before she got herself injured. Where had they been heading before they were ambushed? House of Trinity!

"Neola I'm taking you home ok. Tell the Fury there is a massive gathering of Rogues by the…" Diana looked around. Where the hell had they been cornered to? She spied water reflecting street lamps. "The public pool. Make it quick ok?"

"I can't just leave you here Diana! There are too many of them. What if you teleport back here and they attack you all at once?" said Neola gripping Diana's arms.

Diana glared at her. "I can't have you get hurt Neola. You aren't immortal yet, remember? Giulio will have my head if you get injured. Just get the Fury together!"

"There they are!"

"Attack and destroy!"

"Kill the Princess. Keep the other for dinner!"

"Fuck! Damn it!" cursed Diana standing up. Arguing with Neola had gotten them discovered. She looked around and gave another set of curses. Neola would hit her for this later, she was sure of it. "This is for your own safety Neola. Sorry!"

Diana grabbed her arms and spun her a couple of times before sending her flying off the roof towards the pool. She heard her scream at her but ignored it. Instead she waited for the splash. When she did, Diana call out to the Rogue Vampires. She didn't want them to go after Neola.

"Come and get me you fuckers! I'll kill all of you shit heads!"

Neola flinched when she heard Diana yell out. She turned around and pointed at the building. "Diana is being pursued by a mob of Rogues. Help her before they kill her!"

Dedrick turned to his group. "One of you stay with the twerp. The rest come with me!"

Aiden stayed behind with Neola and watched as the rest teleported towards the roof of the building. Dedrick with his sword drawn, killed the first Rogue that got in his way. He could hear the twins having their fun as they killed. Jarette was of torturing and getting information out of them. While Magen and himself were killing. Dedrick was searching for Diana at the same time. He hadn't spied her yet and it got him more enraged. Had they gotten to her before he arrived? With a yell, he beheaded three with a swing of his sword.

"Diana! Where the hell are you?"

There was no response. He cursed and charged around. He killed any Rogue that got in his way. He had to find her first before he continued fighting. He had to know that she was well and not kidnapped or dead by the hands of their enemy. Dedrick felt some one come behind him and turned around and charged. A fist collided with his sword. There were set of curses.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Diana

Dedrick wrapped an arm around her waist. "Saving you!"

"I don't need saving" grumbled Diana aiming another punch to a Rogue behind Dedrick. He pulled her closer and moved them forward before swerving and beheading the Rogue. Minutes passed by and the noise died down. There were Rogue corpses all around them. Diana looked around and found the twins grinning. Magen was cleaning his dagger and Jarette beheading the last of the Rogues. They all took out their lighters and began burning the corpses. They couldn't have a human discovering and the sun wouldn't be up for a couple of more hours.

Diana moved to leave Dedrick's embrace but he was having none of that. "Dedrick I need to see that Neola is fine. I threw her of the damn roof into a pool and she's not even immortal yet!"

"Aiden is with her. He got her out with the help of Magen."

"Take me to her then"

Dedrick and the rest teleported down to the pool. Neola was wrapped in Aiden's jacket. When she caught sight of Diana, Neola ran to her and hugged her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah. You're good, right?" asked Diana looking over her. Checking is there were any broken bones or open wounds.

"Yup! But you aren't" Neola pointed at Diana's hand. It was dripping with blood from the cut Dedrick's sword had made when they collided.

Dedrick cursed. "We need to get that bandaged"

"It's nothing. Just a small cut." Diana shrugged at it.

"No it is not. We are going." Dedrick wrapped an arm around her waist and picked Neola up. She was dangling from his arm like some child. If she could go back and forth like a swing, it would have been fun.

Neola looked up. "What about our things that we left on the roof?"

"You mean these bags?" said Sable

Shea smirked. "Nice purchases"

"Some of them are Diana's" Neola grinned.

Diana glared at them. "The lot of you are annoying."

"Always a pleasure" said the twins

Neola laughed. "I like them"

"Enough chit chat. We are leaving." Dedrick gave a nod to the rest and teleported back to mansion.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to: _DesperateVoice_-_K.K_, _Rachel-rob-sandwich_, and _VWH luv them all_ for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

- - - Dedrick teleported on Diana's balcony while the rest appeared on the balcony towards his room. He propped Neola on her feet before letting her go. He nudged both girls towards Diana's room. Neola didn't have to be told twice. "I'm using your bathroom Diana."

"Go for it" said Diana watching Neola run inside.

Dedrick placed a hand behind Diana's back and walked her inside. He walked to her door, opened it and called for a maid. "I need towels, hot water, disinfectant and bandages"

"Yes my Prince" the maid teleported at once returned just as fast. "Where are they to be placed my Prince?"

"By the bed" answered Dedrick. The maid placed the items on the drawer. She bowed and left the room.

"Really Dedrick?" asked Diana raising her eyebrow. "It's not even a mortal wound"

"It may not be but it was done by my hand…once again" Dedrick mumbled at the end.

Diana sighed. He would never forgive himself for hurting her last time she was here. She watched him place a towel on her lap. He got another towel and dabbed it on the hot water and wiped her hand clean of blood. Dedrick placed disinfectant on the long cut before bandaging her whole hand. He pressed it against his face.

She knew he wanted to say something to her and decided to beat him to it. "I won't scar. There's no reason for overreaction Dedrick."

"Of course there is. I struck you again!" He moved her hand to her lap. "Don't you know how much this pains me?"

"It shouldn't pain you. Both occasions were an accident."

"They may seem that way to you but not to me Diana" said Dedrick getting up. "The young one is done showering. You might want to get her some clothes."

"Tell the twins to give me the shopping bags they recovered."

Dedrick teleported from Diana's room and returned with the shopping bags. There was pissed off look on his face as he handed her the bags. "Which ones are yours?"

Diana looked inside the bags and separated them. "These four, why?"

"I need clothes! Preferably dry ones please!" yelled Neola from the bathroom. Diana got Neola's shopping bags and walked over to her bathroom. A single knock and a hand stuck out from the bathroom. "Thank you!"

Walking back to her bed, she found Dedrick ripping her clothes. Her undergarments to be precise. "What the hell are you doing? You know how much I spent on those?"

"I don't give a damn!" Dedrick kept on ripping. "You are never wearing these!"

"A bit exposed I know but aren't you overdoing it!" yelled Diana marching up to him to save some of her undergarments from total annihilation.

"I am not!" Dedrick held the bag from her reach. "Not when the others already saw them and pictured you in them!"

Diana stopped trying to climb Dedrick to get to her shopping bag. "They went through my things?"

"I gotta give this one to the Prince" said Neola coming out of the bathroom with a towel on her head like an ice cream cone. "If another man sees your undies then you gotta get rid of them A.S.A.P"

"Why? They are just underwear!"

Neola sighed. "Nah uh! If your man saw you with those undies on, he would be reminded of the time another man saw his woman's undies. A mood killer."

A shocked Diana looked at her young aunt. Dedrick had the same expression on his face. "How the hell do you know that twerp?"

With a glare in his direction, Neola answered. "This one time Giulio took me out shopping. I bought undies. We went to his place to get something to eat. There were visitors waiting for him. I opted to take my things to his room. When I took the bags from him, I dropped one. Guess what was inside?"

Diana tsked and reluctantly answered. "Underwear?"

"Yeah. The Demons that had been waiting for Giulio saw them. In an instant Giulio went into a fit of rage. He grabbed the undies and teleported us to his bedroom. He took my underwear ripped them and then burned them for good measure."

"Men" Diana sighed before turning to Dedrick. "You are buying me new underwear, got that?"

Dedrick wrapped his arms around Diana. "Of course. My personal choice."

Diana glared at him. Neola laughed and whipped her niece with her towel. "You fell right in for that one!"

"Har har har" responded Diana moving away from Dedrick.

Neola took Diana's cell phone from her pocket and looked at the time. "I got split. Giulio must already be issuing death threats for info on my whereabouts."

"Let's get back then" said Diana turning to get her own things.

The young Fury saw Dedrick tense. His gaze zeroed in on Diana and his fingers twitched. Neola smiled and quickly turned to Diana. "No need. I'll get Giulio to come pick me up. You stay here and see what was up with those Rogues. Can have them all gather again and try to kill you, now can we?"

Diana gave Neola a knowing look as they left her room but in the end her aunt was right. "I suppose"

"Listen to your aunt Diana, she has a point" said Dedrick wrapping an arm around her waist.

The others were right behind them. Aiden yelled out. "You're the Princess's aunt?"

Neola turned around and grinned. "Yup!"

The Vampires looked at her incredulously. That couldn't be right. This Fury barely looked like a young woman much less be the aunt of someone older than her. The twins snickered and each placed an arm around her shoulder blades. They grinned down at her.

"Isn't this interesting?" said Shea

"We finally get to meet the youngest, hot headed Fury" said Sable

Neola glared at Dedrick. "Gossip sure goes far doesn't it?"

They reached the front hall. Neola dialed Giulio's number and the call was picked up on the first ring. "Where are you?"

"Vamp manor. Come and get me please" Neola ended the call and threw the cell phone back to Diana. Within seconds Giulio appeared in front of the group. Neola ran to him. "You sure got here fast"

Giulio wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her away. He checked her all over for injuries. "Are you well? Why are you wearing a dress this late?"

Neola sighed. "I'm okay. Diana and I were chased by Rogues and I fell into a pool and got all wet. Oh yeah!" Neola turned back to Aiden and Magen. "Thank you for getting me out. If it weren't for the two of you I would have probably drown. I owe you one."

The Demon glared down at his mate. He looked at the two Vampires. "You have my thanks."

"You're mated too?" said Aiden shocked after he noticed the tight arm wrapped around Neola's waist. "I was going to ask you out but never mind"

Magen shook his head and the twins rolled their eyes at their friend. The Demon was ready to have his head. Aiden was going to get himself killed. Diana intervened. "I apologize Giulio. It was my fault."

"You can't be blamed for something you can't control" said Giulio. "Again thank you. We will take our leave now."

Neola turned to Dedrick. "Prince Dedrick you owe _me _one, kay?"

Diana glared at her best friend. Dedrick grinned and gave her a single nod. "I sure do twerp. Thank you."

Neola and Giulio teleported. Diana turned to Dedrick and the rest. "I hate to admit it but thanks for the help. If weren't for all of you, Neola would be dead and so would I."

"You're our Princess. It's our duty to protect you!" said Aiden dangling his arms around her neck.

Shea took her took her right arm and pulled. "The world wouldn't be as fun if you're not in it."

"Who would we have to bother and annoy?" said Sable taking her other arm and pulling.

Diana sighed and glared. "You know what all of you remind me of? Little, annoying, bratty brothers."

"Have we gotten that close to you?" asked Aiden hugging her.

"That's a big improvement" said Sable

Shea grinned. "Mega improvement!"

The twins hugged her as well. Magen got in as well and yelled. "Group hug!"

"You four are idiots" said Jarette

"Don't spoil this for us Jarette" said Shea

"Yeah, you're just jealous because you're not hugging the princess" said Aiden

They had started swaying her from side to side. She rolled her eyes. "Okay that is enough. I gave you five minutes of joy now please give me mine by letting me go."

"Better let her go. Prince Dedrick is ready to rip all of your heads."

The four Vampires let her go in the next second. The last thing they wanted was a pissed off Prince over crossing the line with the Princess. Diana lost some of her balance and Dedrick steadied her. He pulled her towards the unused dining room. The rest followed silently. They all sat down. A glass of wine was placed in front of Diana. Something very differently was placed in front of the rest. She decided to ignore it.

"What did you learn from the Rogues, Jarette?" asked Dedrick

"They had been watching the Princess. They assumed something was wrong when they started seeing her with the Fury once again. They thought to take the opportunity and eliminate her once and for all"

Diana glared at the table. "How the hell could that be? My aunts would have…"

Dedrick looked over t her just as the rest did. "What's the matter Diana why did you stop?"

"It could have been possible. My aunts and I had been busy. We had been too preoccupied to notice."

"Too busy to notice a couple of Rogues spying on you?" asked Jarette

"Yeah. We were searching and retrieving our Queen. Things had been in utter chaos."

"Had?" asked Magen

"Queen Serilda is back and alive thanks to her fated partner who saved her." Diana tapped the wine glass. "Now that she is back perhaps they will start finding them and disposing of them."

"Did they say anything else Jarette?"

"They did." Jarette paused for a moment. "They said they would not stop. They would take over the royal seat no matter what it took. In the end they would be victorious."

With the exception of Diana, they all cursed. _Maybe they are right. Perhaps the Rogues would be victorious in the end. _Thought Diana.

Diana flinched and leaned back on the chair to mask the action. For the first time in the royal Vampire family a hafling, her, had been born. Not a full Vampire like it was expected but a Fury-Vampire. She had grown up with her Fury family therefore had other ideals. Her Fury half yearned for control and freedom. Her Vampire instincts were secondary and ignorable. Perhaps the Rogues hoped and expected for the Fury in her to reject Dedrick and leave the royal Vampire family without a future heir.

Apparently she was taking too long and the Rogue's had grown tired of waiting for her. They had decided to take matter into her own hands. They had been watching her for how long? They had been so close to the House of Trinity. It pissed her off and unnerved her.

_"What are you going to answer the Vampire Prince?"_

_Diana sighed. "I don't know aunt Safo. If I say yes, then things won't change and I will end up sharing him with some other to have his second child. If I call it quits, I feel like I am going to miss the opportunity for something big and amazing. I'm at a loss!"_

_Safo tapped her chin. "You will know when the moment presents itself"_

_What did that mean? Diana eyes turned to her aunt in confusion. Was that supposed to be helpful? She answered the only way she could. "If you say so"_

Was this it? Was this the moment in which she would have to decide and choose whether to stay with Dedrick and conceive an heir or forever renounce him and kill the royal Vampire family? Her answer would make them or break them. Why must I carry a big responsibility?

"Diana?"

She looked over at Dedrick and found every one staring at her worriedly. She had spaced out while they had kept on speaking. "Sorry. I have a lot in mind."

"Will end it here for tonight" said Dedrick

"I will try to get more information and report tomorrow night."

"Thank you Jarette"

"We all will help" said Magen

They all nodded. Dedrick thanked them before they bowed and teleported from the mansion. Diana sighed. Her very existence was the source of everyone's problems, including her own. Dedrick stood up and offered Diana his hand. She took it and stood with him. He teleported them to her room. Diana looked up at him. Her eyes squinted at a part of his face. She pulled him to the bathroom. She got a small towel and dabbed it with water. She wiped at the small cut on his jaw and the other on his brow.

Dedrick took her hand and kissed it. He pulled her a bit and kissed her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her back, he hugged her to his body. "There was an instant were I thought I had lost you."

Diana moved her hands around his waist and gripped his coat. She pressed her forehead on his chest and whispered. "Why?"

"I couldn't see you. I couldn't find you." He backed away and cupped her face between her hands. "I thought if they hadn't taken you then I would find you…gone."

He couldn't say dead because he did not want to curse them. Diana moved her hands and rested them on top of his. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Yes, always." Dedrick leaned in and took her lips. She opened up to him. Her hands moved to his chest. He cupped Diana's nape and wrapped his other arm around her waist to bring her closer. Dedrick moved sideways to deepen their kiss. Diana moaned against him.

She pressed herself against him until Dedrick's bulging cock poked at her abdomen. His grip around her waist tightened and it stilled her. Dedrick pulled away. "Diana I'll lose control of my actions"

Diana wanted to tell him to lose them, to make her his. He probably wouldn't, not now at least. Dedrick would want her to be on her five senses and not filled with lust when she finally accepted to unite each other physically. But she didn't want to let him go. She wanted him with her just a bit longer.

"Can we stay like this for a moment longer?" she whispered

He couldn't deny her. Dedrick wanted to be with her. He wanted to her, all of her. His fingers ran down her back and squeezed. Diana placed her feet on top of his own and pressed her lips against him. Before they could further their connection, she turned towards the shower and turned it on. When she turned back to him, Dedrick had a shocked look on his face.

She stepped up to him and pulled at his coat. When her hands moved to his belt, he stilled them and set them away. She took a step back and stepped out of her shoes. Reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress, big hands engulfed her own. Diana looked up at him and found him bare chested with his pants loose around his hips. Dedrick zipped her dress down and watched it pool around her feet. His eyes cautiously appreciated every part of her body as they rose to her face.

Dedrick smirked at her underwear and then at her breasts. Her bra was full of her breasts almost spilling from it. Diana pulled at his pants and gasped and zeroed in on his member. Dedrick had been going commando. His cock sprung up as her hands moved to her underwear. She stripped in front of him and took his hand to pull him inside the large tub. Diana turned off the shower head after the tub got full. Dedrick sat down and pulled her down with him. She turned around and rested her face on his chest.

His fingers ran up and down her back. They would pause just above her ass. He wanted to touch her, learn her. He wanted to make her his. To show her what she made him feel every time he laid eyes on her. She moved and Dedrick's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her thigh had rubbed his member. Diana moved up to his neck, kissed it and ran her tongue on it.

"Diana!" groaned Dedrick

Diana slid down his body. "I need you"

She got off him and moved his cock between them before she pressed her sex against it. Dedrick knew he was between torment and the greatest pleasure. While her sex was rubbing against his own, her breasts moved against his chest. Her nipples peaking, asking to be touched. His fingers skimmed up her thighs and cupped her ass. He groaned and got them to their feet. Dedrick turned her back to him and pressed her against the wall. He moved his cock in between her thighs and closed her legs. His frame trembled from just touching her sex again.

Dedrick moved back with her. He needed more of her. One hand palmed her breast and the other moved to her clit. Diana gasped and arched her body for him. He couldn't hold back and pumped against her sex. She moved her arms behind her and wrapped them around his neck. Diana moaned against his ear. Dedrick rubbed her hard. He wanted to feel her come. Bowing his head to her, he licked her shoulder blade up to her neck. Felt her quiver in his grasp.

Pumping faster between her thighs, Dedrick's fangs extended and pierced her neck. Her body arched and trembled. She had come. Her juices ran down to his member warming it up. Dedrick yelled out and climaxed. Diana's head slumped forward and saw him come all over the tub. Disappointment and shock rang through her. Shocked that he had come so much and disappointed that none of it had warmed her insides. She tensed when she felt his tongue at her shoulder blade.

After nudging him over and over again, Diana was able to turn around and face him. She looked up at him and wrapped her hands around his neck before pulling him down. Diana sank her fangs at his shoulder blade and drank. Dedrick leaned further down to comfort her. He ran his hands all over her back and cupped her ass. He felt her release him and close her bite.

They stood under the shower head. Dedrick cupped her nape and made her look up at him. The water droplets splashed her head and ran down her face. Her eyelashes pricked up at the tips. He leaned down to her while Diana stood on her toes to reach him. They shared a kiss. A mark of their new relationship between them.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am truly sorry that it took me so long to post. This fall semester was one of my toughest and I could not afford to get distracted with anything. I really need to pass all of my classes if I want to transfer with a good gpa. Now that finals are over, I can return to my fanfiction! Yay! I apologize again.**

**I want to thank these reviewers: **_**DesperateVoice-K.K**_**, **_**Rachel-rob-Sandwhich**_**, **_**VWH luv them all**_**, and **_**Clarrisse**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

- - - Their tongues slowly lapped at each other in a lazy kiss. Dedrick knew that they had not had intercourse but knew that every night he would wake up with her like this when they did. He had woken up to her rubbing her face and essentially her breasts to his chest. Moving her hair away from her face, he found her still sleeping and looking so fragile but beautiful. He had moved above her and had taken her lips. Her eyes had flashed open and took in the situation before quickly responding. She had moved him back to his side and his hand shot out to the back of her left thigh and moved it over his hip. His cock poked her other thigh making her shudder.

There were things that they needed to talk about but Dedrick wanted to avoid that conversation. Yet there was a single thing that was making him think things over twice. If he talked and at the end Diana was still with him which she would be then they would surely consummate their relationship and engagement. He wanted her underneath him and have all of her.

Dedrick cupped her nape and pulled back from their kiss. She looked up at him with dazed eyes. He smirked down at her and buried his face at her neck. Diana felt him inhale her scent before running his tongue up her throat. He made that empty pit in her stomach vanish. All that confusion was never there when she was with him. Was it a sign that she was meant to be with him all along?

"We need to speak and settle matters between us"

Diana looked at him in shock. She was the one who always was telling him they needed to talk and they always ended up fighting. She was happy that he brought it up this time. For starters, she didn't want to be the bad guy in this whole thing and they did need to settle things once and for all. "Of course"

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Dedrick teleported them to the bathroom in his room.

- - - Diana pinned half of her hair. Looking up at her vanity mirror, she smiled. Diana turned around and looked up at Dedrick who had teleported behind her. He bent down to her eye level and palmed her left cheek. Unconsciously, she leaned into it.

"You look beautiful"

She chuckled. "You always think I look beautiful"

"You are. More so when you give me that smile."

Diana turned away. Dedrick moved her whole body to face him. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so. He gripped her chin and moved her face to his gaze. When he finally caught a glimpse of it, he grinned. She was blushing. His Diana was blushing at his words. He held her face between his hands and moved it to face him. Dedrick leaned down and took her lips sensually. Diana responded back by giving him access to her mouth.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Diana leaned away from Dedrick and turned to the door. He beat her to it and answered it. A maid was on the other side.

"Prince Dedrick, you have guests waiting for the Princess and yourself at the dining table"

"We will be down shortly" The maid bowed and Dedrick closed the door. He turned to Diana and raised his palm. "Jarette and the others are here. Let's join them."

Diana got up and stared at him. She wondered if he would always be like this with her. Patient and caring. She placed her hand on his and they teleported.

- - - Jarette, Aiden, Magen, and the twins were seated on the table and stood when Dedrick and Diana teleported in. She let him pull the chair for her before she took a seat. The rest took a seat when Dedrick was seated. He turned to Jarette. "What news do you bring?"

"None of the Rogues we captured last night and this night where willing to give information before I killed them."

"But…" said Aiden before Dedrick could say anything. "I got some news out of a dead Rogue's mistress"

Diana raised an eyebrow at that. "How did you manage that?"

Aiden grinned. "With my charmingly good looks and charisma."

Magen snorted and the twins chuckled. Diana laughed and every one turned to look at her. She turned to them and stared back. "What?"

"It's the first time we have heard your laugh and ease around us." said Jarette

Diana didn't know what to say to them. Dedrick smirked and cleared his throat to get their attention. "What information did you get out of the mistress?"

Aiden got serious. "From the cryptic talk she gave me, I got out that the Rogues aren't acting out of their own will."

"What do you mean? Don't they want to kill me so I don't produce an heir?" asked Diana "Isn't it just that?"

"The rogues wanted to kill the Lord and Lady believing that they could take over the thrown. Then they noticed that Dedrick was powerful enough to become Lord. Rogues began to go after him. At the birth of Princess Diana no Rogues went after her because no one knew of her birth or even after she was declared our Princess."

"That is true" Diana said. "I was the one hunting Rogues."

"I noticed that as well." stated Aiden. Diana raised an eyebrow. "We were ordered to keep tips on your whereabouts for the Lord and Prince Dedrick."

She squinted her eyes at Dedrick. He shrugged and motioned for Aiden to continue.

"I asked the woman why our Princess was being targeted rather than our Lord? She said the Rogues were only worried of the Lord and Prince at first but someone got ideas in their heads. The person leading them proposed to kill the Princess in order for an heir to never be born."

"Who is leading them Aiden? Who?" yelled Dedrick standing up

"The mistress stated that a woman was leading them, giving the Rogues strategies and incentives. The mistress doesn't know who the woman is but that her voice sounded like that of a Siren."

"A Siren?" asked Diana to herself before turning to Dedrick with a glare. "It must be one of your whores!"

Diana stood and slammed the chair to the back wall. She walked out of the dining room. Dedrick cursed and ran to catch up with her.

Aiden turned to Magen. "How does she know about his fooling around?"

"The Princess probably caught him before they were getting along." said Sable

"It seems more than that" said Shea

Jarette leaned back and got every ones attention. "The first time our Princess was here, she was but a child. She had been rescued from a Rogue lair."

They all tensed. Aiden had trouble asking the next question. "Was she…? Was our princess…?"

"No" Jarette saw the relief on his friends faces. "She was locked in a room. During her stay here, Dedrick stopped meeting his lover, a Siren. That Siren came here and tried to kill our Princess."

"No wonder" said Shea

"She knew since childhood" added Sable

"But didn't our Princess also have a lover? Why did she have to get all grumpy?"

Magen answered. "Princess Diana had one lover compared to Dedrick's many. Plus her lover isn't trying to kill our Prince."

They sighed.

- - - Diana felt him close on her heels and she teleported to the top of the stairs. She heard him groan and teleport to get to her. Teleporting in front of her door she opened it and slammed it close.

Dedrick teleported inside her room and took her wrist to turn her around. "Diana"

"What?" asked Diana glaring at him.

"That is what I want to ask you. What has upset you this time?"

"You know already Dedrick. I shouldn't have to spell it out for you." Diana answered disengaging her wrist from her hand and turning away from him.

"Do not walk away Diana! Not this time!" Dedrick grabbed her arms. We will finish this talk."

"Fine!" yelled Diana. "One of your damn hookers is targeting me! I bet over the fact that you screwed her over and left her without a second glance."

Dedrick growled and let go of her arms. "I know I had my share of bed partners and I regret that. How the hell did I know this was going to happen?"

"You should have seen it coming! Women don't roll over all the time, some get pissed Dedrick!" Diana palmed her forehead. "I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass!"

Dedrick took her by the arms and hissed at her face. "Do not come preaching at me Diana! You also had a lover!"

"Yea, one damn lover! One!" yelled Diana shoving him. "Among your damn harem!"

Dedrick paced around the room before coming up from behind and pressing Diana to his chest. "Damn it Diana!"

Diana sighed and let him wrap his arms around her. She couldn't fight him for something he couldn't change now but she was so damned pissed. How couldn't she blame him? He nailed and bailed so many without a damn second thought.

He turned her around and locked eyes with her. "I will mend this Diana. I vow it!"

"You don't have to. As long as I am there to rip her throat out will be enough for me." said Diana giving him a deadly smirk.

"It shall be done" promised Dedrick. "We need to finish hearing what the boys have to say."

Diana grimaced. She had to go back and face the boys after the scene she just made in front of them. "Do I have to?"

Dedrick pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes. As future Queen of Vampires you will have to face your people no matter the situation."

She huffed. "Fine. Let's go."

Dedrick took her back to the dining room. The boys quieted down as they appeared. He helped her sit down. She smoothed her dress and finally turned to look at the boys.

Magen smirked. "Don't worry princess we are used to outburst. Aiden throws one every time things don't turn out his way."

Aiden turned to Magen and glared at him but made no comment to deny such actions.

"I assumed" smirked Diana. "Still the problem I have with my…my fiancé shouldn't be discussed out in the open."

They all had been looking at her and listening but at a single word, their eyes had widen in shock.

"Did I…?" questioned Shea

Sable answered. "We certainly did!"

"It was bound to happen" stated Jarette before turning to Aiden. "Do not gossip this news until the Prince and Princess are ready to announce it"

"I will watch him." Stated Magen

Diana felt as though she was watching a movie. She said the word _fiancé _and bam. Everyone was issuing orders on others and nearly congratulating her. She wanted to pause, rewind and redo. She wished she hadn't said a thing. Turning to Dedrick, she erased her previous thought. He looked…he looked, words couldn't describe it entirely but arrogantly proud was close enough next to happy.

He turned to his friends. "Is there anything else you need to say Aiden?"

"Yeah" said Aiden sitting up straight. "The mistress said that the woman was getting impatient . If the Rogues failed again, she was going to personally take care of

the Princess."

Diana leaned back on her seat and crossed her legs. A smirk marred her face. "So the sea whore is coming for me? Then let her come to her death sentence!"

The twins grinned at Diana. She turned to them. "What?"

"We want to watch the cat fight." declared Sable.

"Or join it if we can" suggested Shea

"Yeah, I want a front row seat" said Aiden. "Throw some jello or pudding"

Diana and Magen glare at him. "Okay, no food"

"She won't be coming alone. I am certain of that much. We must prepare for war." said Dedrick standing. "I will speak things over with my father. We will continue this tomorrow night. For now find out who that woman is that the mistress speaks about."

The boys stood up, bowed to them before they teleported from the dining room. Diana turned to Dedrick but he was already in front of her. He took her hand and teleported them in front of their fathers office. Before Dedrick could knock, Dominick granted them entrance.

"Good evening father" greeted Dedrick

"Good evening son. It is nice to see you here my Princess."

"It's nice to see you as well father." smiled Diana

"What is the occasion for this unexpected visit from both of you?" asked the King of Vampires

He probably thought that they were here to announce their engagement or at least that they were going to give their relationship a shot. Diana felt kind of bad for the news they were about to give their father.

"We must prepare for war father" stated Dedrick

Dominick stared from his son to his daughter trying to get the answer to his question before needing to ask it. "Why must we prepare for war my son?"

"A woman is plotting the death of Diana. She has been using the Rogues to try and get rid of her. We believe this woman is a Siren and will bring Rogues with her to try and dispatch Diana to her death herself."

"From whom did you get all this information?"

"Aiden and the others kept some Rogues alive after they ambushed Diana and her youngest aunt. Aiden managed to get a Rogue's mistress to give up all the information she had. This last attack was the final attack before the woman herself would come herself to try and kill Diana."

Dominick leaned back and went over things. He was about to give his answer when Diana raised her hand. He motioned for her to speak. "I believe all we will need is a small army. The dumbest of Rogues will come and fear might as well conquer them when they are faced with royals."

"Meaning us" asked Dedrick

"Yes. They are going against the laws the King himself has placed which means they know the consequences when it came to breaking them. Yet, the Rogues themselves might not come alone. We aren't certain if they have an alliance with any other fraction. So we might as well be prepared for big battle."

"Spoken like a true worrier and future Queen." smirked Dominick. He turned to Dedrick. "Gather your most trust worthy warriors and prepare them."

"I know that some of my aunts might want to join in the fun, so I'll give them a call." Grinned Diana

"Very well. I will be updated on everything that happens correct?"

"Yes father." bowed Dedrick.

"Have a good evening father." said Diana before Dedrick teleported them to his bedroom.

- - - Diana looked up at Dedrick when his grip didn't loosen on her hands. He ran his hands up her arms before one went to cup her nape. Locking gazes with her, Dedrick leaned down and took her mouth. Diana responded back but didn't stray her gaze from his. He moved her back and pressed her against the wall.

She gripped his shirt and pressed him back. "What is bothering you Dedrick? What has brought this on?"

Dedrick pressed his forehead against hers and rubbed his thumb on her jaw line. "We must war when I just got you back."

"War will always exist Dedrick, you know this." smiled Diana. "We will win. There is no way we can lose."

He sighed. He would win no matter what. Losing his Diana was not an option. He would kill anyone who stood in their way. "We must resolve the issues between us Diana. I want you but will not have you until there is no doubts in our way."

"Let's speak then" said Diana running her hands down his chest. "I want you as well"

Dedrick moved her towards his bed and sat her down. Teleporting, he came back with a chair and sat down in front of her. A mug and a glass of blood in his hands. Dedrick dropped a pill on a glass and handed her the glass. She took a sip but quickly placed the glass on the nightstand. He gave her a look but said nothing. Diana moved her feet for one to rest on each corner of his chair. Her dress slid down and exposed her thighs to him. He leaned back on his chair and got a glimpse of her underwear.

"You tempt me too much my dearest Diana"

"What would be the point if I didn't? You can't be the only tempting one in this relationship." grinned Diana.

Dedrick smirked but quickly got serious. "I know that you wanted my vows and I am willing to give them to you."

Diana frowned down at her feet. She took them off the chair and scooted back on the mattress. Resting her chin on top of her knees, Diana wrapped her arms around her thighs to cover her rear with her dress. She looked at him from under her lashes. "I want your vows because it's what you really want from within not because you want to please me."

"I understand your point of view. I just did not want to acknowledge it then. Change is inevitable and you have a right to want to keep your dignity and honor in place. We are half-siblings and your name will be spoken about. I do not want your name tarnished any more than it will be." said Dedrick sitting up.

Diana gave a single nod. She had forgotten about the fact that all immortal society would be talking about them, whispering and bad mouthing them. She didn't really care about that but about how it would hurt her aunts. She looked up at him.

"Vow to me that I will be the only woman in your life and in your bed."

Dedrick took her hand. "I vow it"

"Vow to me that you will not have children with a woman that is not me." Diana gripped his hand.

"I vow it"

"Vow to me you will not harm my aunts and future cousins"

"Vowed. Your family will be my family."

Diana smiled. "Thank you. Vow that you will not lie to me. I want the truth."

"I vow it and expect the same from you."

"You got it" Diana smiled. She studied his face. "Am I overwhelming you?"

Dedrick shook his head. "You want safety, protection, and a partner who is not going to stab you in the back. After all the time I have waited, I will be able to live with these vows."

"You are right but I would not admit to that out loud. Too much dirty on me." sighed Diana. "I do not want to force you into anything Dedrick. I want this to work. I really do."

"It will" said Dedrick tightening his grip on her hand. "Besides I would do things differently as well if it were you who had to sleep with another man. I would not want to share you."

Diana smiled. "You will have to share me if we have a child."

"About that…" said Dedrick smirking. "I have a vow that I want you to keep."

"What would that vow be?" asked Diana raising an eyebrow

Dedrick leaned back. "I do not want one child. I want many children. That is the vow I want you to keep."

Diana grinned and jumped to sit on his lap. "I vow it but in return I want another vow"

"Which is?" asked Dedrick wrapping his arms around her.

"Vow to me that you will never leave or harm our children that you will care for them as you will care for me." Diana pressed her face to his chest.

"It will be done love" said Dedrick pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I will not let anything or anyone hurt any of you. Anyone will die if they try."

"Thank you Dedrick"

Dedrick rocked them. "There is no need love, no need"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been more than year since I updated and I want to really apologize to all of you readers. **

**I will be honest and say that I lost all of my inspiration and couldn't keep writing this story. There were many times throughout the last year when I tried to continue and finish writing this story but couldn't come up with anything. I have the stupid habit that when I envision the ending of any story that I am writing, I stop writing it down because I know the ending and prefer to start writing something new. A habit I wish I could get rid of. **

**BUT just two days ago I was going over the files and read all of my three stories and couldn't remember the actual ending to this story and these news ideas for the story crashed down on me. I could finally finish this chapter that had been sitting in my flash drive.**

**Again I apologize.**

**I want to thank _Clarrisse_ and _Rachel-rob-Sandwich_ for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

-**Diana** looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Their eyes connected. Dedrick leaned down and kissed her. She palmed his face and kissed him back. It was time. This was their time and finally their moment. It felt right. Their wait had come to an end.

Dedrick moved her towards the bed and dropped her at the center of it before looming above her. Diana wrapped her arms around him bringing him down to kiss him. He let the kiss start slow but quickly took over and turned it hard and possessive.

Spreading her legs apart, Diana wrapped them around his waist and pressed him down to her. Dedrick groaned against her mouth in approval. He sat them up and pulled her close to his chest. His hands moved to her back and zipped down her dress. Moving her back, Dedrick watched the dress fall from her body and pool at her waist.

Diana gripped the middle of Dedrick's shirt and ripped it open until it slipped from his body. Her hands ran up his chest and behind his neck until her fingers gripped the hair on his nape. Her eyes traced up his chin, to his lips, nose and finally his eyes. Their eyes connected. Dedrick gripped her waist and his thumbs running circles on her sides. He pressed her to his bare chest and hissed at the contact. He leaned down and took her mouth again. She moved, rubbing her breasts against him. His hands moved up her back building up the friction.

"Dedrick I…I need you." moaned Diana against his mouth. She kissed down from his jaw to his neck.

He pushed her back into the mattress. Her hands fell above her head and her breasts moved up and down as she breathed. "Not as much as I need you."

Dedrick got rid of his pants and discarded her dress and panties before descending on her. Her eyes went heavy lidded when his cock poked at her sex and ran up her stomach. He palmed and lifted her thigh then cupped her nape to bring her up to him. Cradling her to his body, he took her lips. Diana wrapped her arms around his back to get closer to him. She sucked on his fang and felt it extend before it raked over tongue. With a groan, Dedrick sucked on her tongue in a kiss taking the blood that spilled from it.

He pressed his lips against her own before he moved them down to her breasts. Dedrick took one to his mouth and sucked on it before letting it go with a pop. He went to the other and sucked on it but before letting it go, he pierced it with his fangs. He felt her groan and her body lift to press to his. Lifting his face to meet her gaze. "Now you will have my bite, my mark over your heart. Your heart that belongs to me alone!"

"Always." She felt certain of her own feelings when she whispered to him. "Make love to me Dedrick. I want to feel you deep inside me, feel and have your mark deep inside me."

He smirked against her lips. "I will mark you with my seed so many times that you will lose count, love."

"Yes, yes! Make me yours. Own me. Dominate me like the Vampire and man I have come to know." Diana moaned as she took his mouth.

He knew his Bride was a wild one but he didn't know this wild though he should have expected it. Dedrick plunged a finger inside her and groaned. "Need to…prepare you."

Diana arched her back as she felt his finger pull out and come back in with two. She ran her thumb over the tip of his erection and felt his groan as he trapped his mouth over hers. She broke the kiss as she got on her knees. She gripped his shoulders and moved her hips over his fingers. Dedrick rubbed his palm on her clit and felt her tremble in his embrace. He took her nipple and bit before he sucked. Diana pierced her nails on his back as she moaned to the ceiling and came on his fingers.

He groaned and pumped his fingers deep inside her as her sex hugged his fingers. He unwrapped his arm around her waist and watched her fall back on his…their bed. He watched her chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. Dedrick savored the taste of her as licked his fingers clean.

Dedrick loomed over her and spread her legs open. He teased her by running his cock along her sex. She moaned and gripped his arms as she lifted her hips to try and get him inside. He pressed her hips down. She groaned. "Don't…don't torture me Dedrick…"

"Look at me Diana." Dedrick growled low. She looked up his face and her beautiful metallic gray eyes were caught in his gaze. "With this, I, Dedrick Prince of Vampires take you, Diana of Artemesia, as my own."

Dedrick thrust and slammed all the way inside her. She arched her back and cried out. He groaned and savored the feel of her, of finally being deep inside her. Her sex gripped his cock tightly as though it had been made to fit him and only him. She raised her hips beneath him, her sex was stretching to accommodate him. Dedrick pulled almost all the way out and pumped deep inside her. He pulled back but her sex sucked him right back in.

"Fuck me…fuck me faster De-Dedrick." Diana moaned gripping his hair with her fists. "Make me remember this night for all of time, love."

He couldn't ever deny her anything much less sex because he wanted her more than his own life. He needed her more than he needed blood and would always. He wouldn't be slow or tender to her, not now. Dedrick had to have her now to make her his.

"I will take you so many times love that you will feel empty when I finally pull out." Gripping her waist, he pulled back before he slammed back and forth in a relentless rhythm. Their skin slapping each other as their bodies made contact.

Diana's hands fell back into the bed and gripped the sheets. He was so thick and long. He filled her completely and made her feel complete. She moaned to the ceiling and tried moving her hips to meet him half way but Dedrick's grip wouldn't let up. He kept her in place and kept pumping into her very core. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let him have all of her. "D-Dedrick I…I…I'm coming!"

Dedrick felt her body tremble underneath him and felt her sex milk his cock. He groaned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He drove deep inside her. Her breasts bounced every time their bodies met. He pinched one and leaned down to take her lips. Diana wrapped her arms around his and kissed him back. She ran her lips to his strong jaw and whispered at his ear. "I love you Dedrick."

She pierced her fangs on his shoulder blade and drank. Dedrick shuddered and slammed one last time before he came deep inside her. He growled to the ceiling. Finally Diana was truly his and would only be his. He leaned down and punctured his fangs on her shoulder blade. He moaned against her when he felt her come again.

As the last of his seed was wrung from him, Dedrick closed her wound and leaned up. He kissed_ his_ Diana and she responded with the same force. "I love you more my dearest Diana."

"If you do then show me again and again Dedrick." Diana smirked. He watched her roll around until she was on her hands and knees. She looked back at him. "Won't you?"

Dedrick hissed. Entering her from behind, he took her again. He would never get enough of her, never. He would also learn that his Diana was an insatiable creature just like him.

-**Dedrick** wrapped and arm around his Diana who had finally succumbed to sleep just as the sun was rising. Her cheeks and the rest of her body was still flushed from their joining. He moved and she moved with him. When he had been about to pull out, she had stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't." She had pleaded with her eyes. Her hand had roamed down between them to where they were connected. "I feel complete with you here deep within me."

He hadn't wanted to pull out either. Dedrick felt one with her and complete just as she had mentioned.

Dedrick spooned her and wrapped both his arms around her like chains. She sighed and rubbed closer to her as their legs twined.

Looking down at her once again, he promised that nothing and no one would get in between them. Never again.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Thank you!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

-**Diana** stirred. She didn't feel like waking up yet but her body was waking up. Her nails were extending into claws and she could feel her fangs sharpening in her mouth. That itself got her mind giving out alarms of warning. Something was definitely wrong.

There was a charge of energy in the room. She was either in danger or worse Dedrick was in danger.

Opening her eyes in a flash, she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Ensued fights were taking place all around her. How could she not have heard it or felt it sooner. It took her a second too late to take action and protect.

The sword aimed went through and she shrieked at the top of her lungs in anger. The breaking of glass proceeded.

-**Dedrick** knew the moment someone entered their home. Now that he had mated with Diana, his protective instincts had gone through the roof. He teleported to Diana's room and grabbed a nightgown and teleported back to their bed.

He dressed Diana in her nightgown and went to find his pants. Sitting in the corner of the room where he could keep an eye on Diana, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His hearing told him a small group had entered but he could feel more outside the mansions gates.

Only one person would be foolish enough to enter his home and think to get away with it, Nerina the Siren. She had kept her word and was coming for Diana's life.

He heard two sets of voices in Diana's room arguing with one another.

"I thought you said she was going to be here!" Nerina hissed.

The Rogue Vampire leader responded. "She has to be! None of my men saw her enter the Fury mansion or spot her inside."

"She better be!" Nerina warned.

More curses were heard.

"I bet that bitch is with Dedrick in bed. Fucking whore!"

Dedrick saw two figures teleport inside his room and search with their eyes until they found their target. A sleeping, vulnerable Diana. They would soon learn their biggest mistake was stepping in the same room as his Bride. Foremost, for targeting and endangering her life repeatedly.

He grabbed his sword and teleported. The first strike was made in silence as he beheaded the first Rogue. His second and third weren't as quiet. The bodies thudded. Nerina and the Rogue leader tensed. They both yelled at the same time. "The Prince is here!"

Dedrick teleported all over the place and took out as many Rogue Vampires as he could before they could get any closer to his bed. Guards came crashing literally into his bedroom. Some already in battle while others bodies were decapitated. He growled and searched for Nerina but he could not locate her. Dedrick stabbed and decapitated another Rogue.

The hard intake of air caught his attention. Diana was waking up. He walked back to better protect her but never got close enough. Sharp pain exploded on his back and Diana's shriek blasted throughout the room. Everyone in the room doubled over in pain.

-**Diana** jumped from the bed and tackled Nerina away from Dedrick. She grabbed Nerina from the hair and slammed her head on the floor repeatedly. Grabbing the Siren's arms, she pulled them back and pulled. They were giving away, ready to rip from her body when a hand clapped on the back of her neck and threw her across the room.

She slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. A yell rang out in the room. Groaning, she got to her feet and glared. She needed a weapon to kill all the damn Rogues that had dared to bring death to their bedroom. Diana spied a sword and dove for it. She kicked a Rogue out of her way and gripped the handle of the sword.

Stabbing the nearest Rogue, she searched for Dedrick. She located him fighting off almost a dozen Rogues. The stabbing that Nerina had given Dedrick had left him vulnerable and wide open for an attack. She stabbed a Rogue on the back and decapitated him and went to the next as she tried to create a path towards Dedrick.

"Where do you think you are going Princess?" The Rogue leader hissed at her ear as he wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her up in the air."Nerina, love! Here she is!"

Another roar of anger resounded in the room. Diana was tossed to the other side of the room from where she had been thrown from before. She landed near Nerina but traced as her body touch the ground. She would not let Nerina get the better of her. She could kill her now and survive!

Raising to her feet, she traced to Nerina the Siren and kicked her to the ground. Diana grabbed the Siren's arms and finished what had been interrupted. She ripped the arms from Nerina's body as punishment for stabbing Dedrick in the back. She raised her sword high and brought it down to meet Nerina's neck.

A yell of anger pierced the air.

-**Dedrick** hissed and slashed at another Rogue that came at him. He watched Diana being thrown and then lifted into the air by his enemy. He thought that was it. He would finally lose his Diana. A roar over took him and watched her being thrown towards Nerina. He cut a path towards her. All the Rogues that got in his way were stabbed and killed. Nothing would get in his way.

He witnessed Diana ferocity as she killed Nerina. Relief flooded him instantly but it soon turned to fear as the leader of the Rogue Vampires teleported next to Diana. She stabbed him but her sword broke, leaving only the hilt. Aiming a punch at his sternum, the leader grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

"You killed my mate and now I will kill you and leave the Prince without his Princess." He pulled her hair aside. "I will drain you till there is nothing left of you."

Diana trashed against his grip and kicked her heel back planting it deep in his balls. His grip did not waver. The leader leaned down and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. He tensed but kept leaning down. Clamping a hand around her neck, he shut her up.

A shadow covered her and thought that Dedrick had come to her aid. Looking up, she didn't find Dedrick but Jarette instead. He jumped up and stabbed his sword on the enemy's neck. Pulling her free, he shoved her into another's arms. "Aiden take the Princess! Take her to our Prince! Go!"

Aiden teleported them and felt his sword clash with the enemies that surrounded them. She coughed and massaged her neck. An arm wrapped around her and she looked up. Aiden was no longer holding her, he was fighting beside her. It was Dedrick who held her now. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me you are well?" Dedrick whispered in her ear.

"I am. Are you?" Dedrick gave her a single nod. "I need a weapon to fight."

He stabbed the nearest Rogue and took his weapon. "Here but we remain together."

"Always." She took his hand and they marched forward to fight.

Shea and Sable were spotted fighting side by side behind them. Magen was to their left while Aiden was to their right. Jarette was still fighting the leader and wasn't faring well. Dedrick moved them towards him. He and Diana ran forward and stabbed the Rogue leader in the back. His injury didn't stop him as he plunged his sword in Jarette's chest. The guys roared in anger and launched at the Rogue leader. Dedrick traced in midair and raised his sword and delivered the finally blow. The head thumped on the ground and rolled.

Diana rushed over to Jarette who had fallen to the floor. She kneeled beside him and assessed the damage. The sword had been pulled out by the very Rogue that now lay dead. Blood pooled around his body and around her but she made no move to step away. "Princess…Princess Diana…you are well?"

"I am thanks to you." She took his hand and held it.

There was a roar in the room and throughout the mansion. They had won the battle. Rogue bodies littered everywhere. Blood covered every surface of the room and was sure it would be all over the mansion. The silence of the night had finally come.

"Do you hear that Jarette?" Diana asked. "We won the battle and I am sure we will win the war. You'll join us won't you?"

"Yeah man. You can get through this." Aiden said kneeling next to Diana.

"As much as I would enjoy battling next to you Princess, it won't be possible." Jarette gave strangled breath.

"You've been through worse. This is nothing." Aiden argued. Magen placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder and shook his head at him.

"It's my time." Jarette stated. He raised his hand towards Diana and cupped her cheek. She stared at him and he smiled at her. "You take care Princess Diana."

"And may you sleep peacefully. Have the sweetest of dreams Jarette." Diana whispered.

Jarette rubbed his thumb over her cheek and closed his eyes. His hand fell to the floor. He had proudly passed away in battle.

Aiden punched the floor in anger. Magen stood beside him and watched him release his anger. Sable and Shea bowed their heads at their fallen comrade and friend. Diana moved his arms over his chest and cleaned his face of blood. She kissed his forehead and whispered. "Thank you Jarette."

Shea, Sable, Magen and Aiden carried Jarette out. All surviving members of their guard's teleported the dead bodies from the room.

-**As** the guards cleared the room and left, Diana saw the destruction all over the room as well as the blood that covered every surface. It was the least of her worries. It was but a small price to pay for their survival and the victory of this battle.

Diana turned around and searched for her fiancé. When her gaze caught sight of Dedrick, she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Tears spilled from her eyes and she kissed him deeper.

"Love, don't cry. Don't shed unnecessary blood, my dearest." Dedrick murmured.

"At the death of Jarette, I cry for him as much as I cry for you." She whispered fiercely. "I almost lost you tonight. It was too much of a close call."

"I feel the same my love." He cocooned her to his chest. "I have never felt this much fear for you in all of my life."

They gripped each other close to the other.

"Come. We must clean up. The Elders might show up tonight." He carried her to his bathroom and placed her on her feet.

He turned the water on the shower and waited for it warm up. Removing his bloody shirt, he turned around and watched his Bride remove the straps of her nightgown. The bloody gown pooled at her feet. Blood covered both of them. They couldn't tell if it belonged to them, to their allies or to their enemies. He removed his pants and raised his palm towards her. She placed her hand on top of his and they entered their shower.

The water rinsed the blood from their bodies. Diana had small cuts that had already closed up and were in the process of completely disappearing. It was Dedrick who had larger wounds that bled now freely under the water, especially the one on his back that Nerina had delivered. She looked up at him and cupped his face between her hands. "Drink from me Dedrick. Drink so you can heal."

"No. You are injured as well, love." He kissed the palm of her hand.

Diana could see that she couldn't change his mind, not with words. She rubbed her hands up his chest. "Make love to me Dedrick. Show me you are alive and with me."

Dedrick looked down at her. He cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She stood on the tip of her feet to meet him half way. His hands slowly ran down her body as of trying to make sure that she was real and that she was here. He cupped her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Dedrick kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her forehead, her jaw, her neck and her shoulder.

She captured his lips again and cupped his face in between her hands. "Love me…love me the only way you can Dedrick."

Gripping her waist, Dedrick entered her slowly and heard her sigh when he was deep inside her. He took her in a leisurely pace. Enjoying the feel of her body as her nipples rubbed his chest, she breathed in and out, as her sex contracted around his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took her mouth in a possessive kiss. He would never let anything like this happen to her again. Coming this close to losing her was something that he would never allow again.

Diana moaned as her climax took her over. She ripped her lips away from his mouth when she felt the vibrations from his chest. He growled as he came inside her. Another moan escaped from her lips and she raised her head to the ceiling. Diana cupped his head to her neck and came again when she felt his fangs pierce her. Now he would heal.

Dedrick licked her wound close and kissed her neck. "You tricked me love."

"It was for your own good." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Now I can be on ease knowing that you are healing."

"I didn't mean to worry you love." Dedrick kissed her forehead. "I love you Diana."

She cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you as well Dedrick."

He walked out of the shower with Diana in arms.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it has taken me too long to update but I am trying to write the right ending to this saga. Please bear with me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**-Breathing** in and out, Diana turned to Dedrick as they walked towards the dining hall. He had been right. The Elders had descended upon Vampire stronghold after they found out about the attack. She wasn't surprised but all she wanted to do was to catch her breath. He paused when he caught her gaze.

"Is something wrong, my dearest?"

"I am just nervous of meeting the Elders." Diana shook her head. "After all, I had called them almost two months ago to renounce my tittle and now I'm going to face them with you as my fiancé."

Dedrick raised a confused eyebrow. "I do not understand your point, love."

"They might believe I am not stable and worthy of you. I'm not saying I made mistakes but I made decisions that hurt others, mainly you." She clutched his hand. "What if they decided to take away my tittle any way and separate me from you? They might assign another to become your Bride and rule by your side."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "They can't take away your tittle. We have consummated our love. I can see no one besides you to rule by my side. I vow to you that I will let nothing come between us Diana, nothing ever again."

She wrapped her arms around him. "If the Elders did take my tittle, would you follow me?"

"I would follow you the very depths of hell to be with you my dearest Diana." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"So would I." Diana kissed him.

-**Dedrick **had finished explaining to the Elders the attack that had occurred in his chamber. The gripped Diana's hand tighter and she gave it a squeeze to reassure him. She could feel the gazes of the Elders centered on them but mainly on her. She kept her eyes trained on Dedrick.

"All the Rogues that entered and attacked were killed, I presume?" One of the Elders 1 asked.

"Yes. All who engaged us in combat here were dispatched." Dedrick stated. He had spoken to all who had survived the battle including Sable, Shea, Aiden and Magen.

One of the Elders 2 smirked. "Which means that there are fewer Rogues out there tarnishing our race."

"What we should be concerning ourselves with is for something like this to never occur again." Another Elder 3 glared at Elder 2. "For that, the two of you must either accept your roles as rulers or go your separate ways and build other relationships that will last for the rest of your immortal lives."

Dedrick sat up so fast he sent his chair slamming to the nearest wall. His growl echoed in the room as all fell silent. He bared his fangs at the Elders. Diana had been pulled up along and her chair had slammed against Dedrick's. Her own fangs and claws extended. She understood his explosive reaction and the anger radiating out of him. It was the same anger running through her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Diana is mine and no one else's!"

Elder 2 clapped. "Hurray the love birds have reconciled."

Elder 1 spoke up. "As much as this is what we want for the royal family, we can't have the Princess changing her mind as she is accustomed and decide that she no longer wants to rule."

Diana gripped Dedrick's arm just as his grip on her waist tightened. "Dedrick is mine. I won't let anyone else have him! My past decisions will not get in the way of our relationship."

"We would like to believe you but your past 'decisions' do not favor you in the least Princess." Elder 1 stated.

Dedrick glared at him. "Do not insult my Diana by bringing her past to the table. I will not allow it!"

"I believe you Princess Diana." Elder 2 smirked. He reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"If you want to prove us right then set the date for the ceremony of your union." Declared Elder 2.

Diana tried to take a step forward but Dedrick held her back and spoke up for both of them. "That is something for my fiancée and I to do decide when we are good and ready. We will excuse ourselves now."

Dedrick pressed her against his chest and teleported them out of the dining room.

Elder 1 leaned back on his chair while he contemplated what had just occurred. "It seems that our Prince and Princess have finally come to their senses."

With a smirk still marring his face, Elder 2 clapped. "Isn't it great?"

-**Dedrick **paced in front of his bed. Anger radiated from him in waves. His fangs lengthen and growls vibrated from his chest. She knew that it would be best to let him vent, to let all of his anger just pour out of him before she approached him but couldn't. He wasn't the only one who was angry, so was she but she didn't let it get to him because she could give a fuck about the Elders. Yet, Dedrick had grown up following their laws and rules. It was why he was so out of it.

Getting off the bed where he had placed her, Diana walked over to him and stood in front of him just as he turned to keep pacing. "Dedrick."

He almost bumped into her. "Diana don't just teleport in front of me."

"I walked towards you." She gave him a look and then smirked at him. Teleporting a chair behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and made him take a step back until he sat down on the chair. "Ignore them Dedrick. They don't deserve to get a reaction from you. Just concentrate on us how about that?"

Removing her shoes, Diana moved her dress over her thighs and sat down on his lap. His hands immediately moved to her waist and pressed her against him. Looking up at him, she moved her hands around his neck and smiled at him.

"Let me take care of you Dedrick." Diana whispered against his lips before pressing them for a kiss. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened up to her. Her tongue explored his mouth and heard him groan. Gripping the hair on his nape, she turned his face side ways to deepen their kiss. He ran his hands up from her waits to her back and spread his fingers on her back, pressing her chest against his own.

"I should be the one to take care of you." Dedrick said in between kisses.

She nuzzled his neck. "You have. You stood up for us against the Elders."

"I will stand against anyone and everything that stands in our way, my dearest Diana." Dedrick kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. He felt her smile against his neck.

"About the ceremony…I am in no hurry but do we have to go through it soon?" She felt him tense against her. "I have nothing against ceremonies but I don't want us to be pressured."

"No one will pressure us my dearest Diana, I will see it to it." Dedrick assured her. "We will have our union when you are comfortable and ready."

With a sigh, she sat up and looked up at him. "That wasn't really my concern. I just have no idea what will be expected of us in our union. What preparations or rituals must we complete?"

Dedrick chuckled and teleported them to their bed. He nipped at her lip when she pouted at him. "I will tell you all about the ceremony but another night. Once you know all you can decide what day our union will take place."

"Fine but it better not be some crazy shit Dedrick." Before she could slouch against him, she sat up and looked down at him. "You said you would stand against anyone who stood in our way, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I did and I will."

"Even against my aunt Sophia, Neola or even Queen Serilda?" Diana raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Against all of them but I wouldn't hurt them." He smirked. "I hear that they love jewelry."

Diana laughed. "My sneaky Vampire Prince."

"Then you're my sneaky Halfling Princess." Dedrick nipped her lips and kissed her before she protested.

* * *

**The finale is up next! **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jorji thank you for being the 60****th**** reviewer to my story! I appreciate it!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

-**Diana** dressed as simply as her wardrobe would let her. Dedrick had bought her more clothes than she could count. Most of them had been dresses. When she asked why, he had told her, "I love seeing your legs. Plus, I can enter you from either front or the back with your underwear being the only barrier."

He had whispered the last against her ear. She tried one out at his insistence and made love to her on the spot, proving how right it was for her to wear a dress.

Just thinking about it made her blush. She checked her dress one last time, making sure it wasn't too much before putting on her heels.

"You look beautiful, love." Dedrick whispered against her ear.

She shivered. Every time in the past that he had whispered against her ear, sex had soon followed. Clearing her head, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You always say that. I'm starting to think that it's just a habit now."

"I would show you how much it isn't a habit, if we weren't going to a wedding." Dedrick whispered again as he pressed his torso against her back. He groaned when she pressed back against him.

"Perhaps you can show me when we come back?" She turned around and looked up at him with a sultry gaze.

"I will be counting the damn hours until we can return home." Dedrick groaned.

"Deep breath before we go." Diana chuckled as they tried to get their lusts under control. "Stand strong, show no fear and let their comments slid over you."

"I can handle this dearest. I will handle anything to be with you." He kissed her lightly before she teleported them.

-**The** gathering was in full swing. Every Fury in existence was present. Those with husbands were as well in attendance. A couple of Werewolves were in the audience as well, all of them married to a Fury or a Witch. Demons lingered around along with some Witches who decided to join in the festivities of today.

They teleported in the middle of the fray and then again to a less populated area in the House of Trinity. Neola spotted them and ran towards them. Giulio was teleporting right behind her trying to keep an eye on her. Diana grinned. Even though Neola was young, she was soon to phase into her immortality. It was a critical time and Giulio was sticking to her like gum on a hot summer day.

"You came Diana!" Neola slammed right into her with a hug.

"Of course I came. I told you I was." She wrapped her hands at her young aunt. "Did you grow? You seem taller and fuller."

"Yeah, I have." Neola gave them a small spin. "I've been eating and exercising before I freeze into my immortality."

Dedrick smirked and measured Neola against him. "Still a runt it seems."

"Is that so?" Neola stretched and elbowed him on the ribs. "I don't think so if my elbow reaches your ribs."

He chuckled. "I suppose."

Diana got a good laugh out of the two and greeted Giulio. "How are you Giulio? Looks like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't. Neola has me stressed. Your aunt can phase any day now but she refuses to stay in our home." Giulio stated in a single breath.

"I was the same Giulio but there is something you can do. My fiancé does this all the time." Diana pulled Giulio aside and whispered. "Kidnap her. Take her to a nice dinner and wine. Then end up in your bed. Throughout the whole time, whisper sweet things that will make her blush. It will make her forget that you have kidnapped her in the first place."

"Your Vampire does this? It works?" Giulio asked as he looked at Dedrick who was still teasing Neola before looking back at Diana.

Diana nodded and smiled. "It does. Of course the next night I berate him for kidnapping me but then I forgive him for giving me such a wonderful and memorable night."

"I shall try it tonight." Giulio got a determined look as he faced his mate Neola.

"Good luck." Diana grinned. "Just remember to not repeat. Don't just take her out to eat. I can't eat but my fiancé takes me sightseeing to places I've never been to or try things both of us never have. Take her to fairs, movies, shopping, anything that will bring both of you laughter and smiles."

"Thank you for the advice Diana." Giulio patted her head like a child.

Before she could say anything else, a Demon teleported in front of them. It was Armand. "Have any of you seen Tessa?"

Both Giulio and Diana said no before Armand teleported again. Diana turned and walked over to Neola. "What is going on with Armand?"

"Armand has finally told Tessa that she is his fated mate." Neola giggled. "There were rumors that Tessa had an inkling that she was and ignored Armand any time they were in the same room."

"Armand is looking for her. Has she run from him?" Giulio asked.

"Yeah. The moment he told her, Tessa knocked him out and ran." Neola laughed.

Diana laughed so hard that Dedrick had to hold on to her. He looked over at Neola who was clinging to her Demon who was shaking his head at her. Many of the guests turned to them and dismissed them quickly. It seemed that they were known for their loud, brash ways.

"I wish I would have been there." Diana finally said trying to steady herself.

"I just heard from one of my sisters." Neola said between gasps of laughter.

"What kind of ruckus are the two of you making this time?" Sophia asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing much Aunt Sophia. Plus I bet you already heard." Diana walked over and hugged her favorite aunt.

"Ah, the Tessa business. Yes, I've heard it." Sophia sighed. She turned to Dedrick and scowled at him. "Prince."

"Aunt." Dedrick matched her same serious tone. He broke out into a chuckle when the look of shock over took Sophia's face. Both Diana and Neola went into another bout of laughter as they pointed to Sophia's face. They clung to each other. Even Giulio couldn't hold back his own chuckle.

"The ceremony is going to begin. Come on Sophia." Sophronia nearly dragged her twin sister away which caused Diana and Neola double over in more laughter.

-**The** guests surrounded Queen Serilda and King Javin. An elder of each coven over looked the couple. Each one spoke up.

"We are here to commemorate the union of Queen Serilda of the Fury and King Javin of the Storm Demons."

"Meeting one another under the circumstances of battle and war."

"Two beings that couldn't be more different but two souls that understand each other completely."

"Thanking fate and destiny for bringing these two being together."

"We are here to wish our Royals an eternity of happiness, peace and fruitful life."

They watched the couple speak their kind words to one another. There was a sniffle heard here and there. King Javin wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down. He kissed Queen Serilda hard and long for all to see that she was claimed and taken.

The guests whistled, cheered, clapped and made kissing noises. Many of the older Fury congratulated the couple along with some Storm Demons.

Diana turned to Dedrick who looked down at her, feeling her eyes on him. "What is the matter my dearest?"

"Will our ceremony be one like this?" Diana asked nervously.

"Something like this, yes." Dedrick held her closer. "We will have the Elders present and speak. Our father and my mother will also be there. You can bring as many guests as you please as will I."

"No vows?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you parents have any vows?"

"If you wish there to be then there will be." Dedrick to her hand and kissed it. "They did. I was not sure if you wanted them as well."

With a thoughtful look, she answered. "To be honest, I wouldn't know what to say. Other than, I love you."

"It is all I need to here." Dedrick leaned down and pressed his lips against her own, knowing that they weren't completely alone.

Someone cleared their throat. Dedrick stood up straight while Diana took a small step back but remained in his arms. Queen Serilda and King Javin were right in front of them. A blush covered Diana's cheeks. Neola giggled. Sophia who was not far, gave Neola a look but it didn't stop her from snickering.

"Thank you for inviting us to your ceremony." Diana stated. Dedrick inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"We meet again young one." King Javin stated with a small smile. "Who is this with you? A Vampire?"

"Yes. My fiancé, Prince Dedrick of Vampires." Diana introduced him. "Dedrick, this is King Javin of the Storm Demons and Queen Serilda of the Fury."

King Javin raised an eyebrow as he shook Dedrick's hand. "Isn't the Prince supposed to marry his half-sister?"

"I didn't give you my title when we met." Diana straightened up. "I'm Princess Diana of Vampires. Half Fury, half Vampire."

"I had a feeling there was something more to you." King Javin stated as he chucked her under the chin.

Diana turned to Queen Serilda and grinned. "I like him very much aunt Serilda."

"So I'm you uncle as well?" King Javin grinned.

"You are." Queen Serilda stated as she looked Diana over. "Are you well Diana?"

"I am Queen Serilda." She smiled at her aunt. "Dedrick wanted to speak with you and aunt Sophia."

"Prince. I will hear you." Queen Serilda stated as Sophia walked up to stand in front of them as well.

"Thank you." He took Diana's left hand. "I would like to ask the both of you to grant me Diana's hand in marriage."

Neola gasped before a grin took over. Sophia paled. Queen Serilda looked unperturbed as always. She turned to Diana. "You want to marry him? Is he the one who brings you joy, happiness and peace?"

"Yes. Words aren't enough to express what I feel for him." Diana looked up at Dedrick. "I know that no matter what occurs I can depend on him and he will be there for me."

He looked down at her and brought her hand up to kiss. "I will protect her and she will never need to desire for nothing."

Queen Serilda looked at young Diana and Dedrick before looking up at her husband. King Javin looked down at his wife and smiled, he nodded. She turned back to the couple. "Prince Dedrick of Vampires, you have my blessing to wed my niece Diana of Artemesia."

"Thank you Queen Serilda, King Javin." He turned to Sophia who walked up to them.

"I wouldn't know what Artemesia would have thought about all of this. I promised her I would look after you and care for you." Sophia sighed. "What I do know is that Artemesia would have wanted you to be happy. It looks like you are happy Diana."

Diana nodded. "I truly am."

Sophia stared at the couple, a small smile tugged at her lips. "You also have my blessing Prince Dedrick."

"Thank you aunt Sophia." Dedrick chuckled when she glared at him.

"Fine, fine, fine but I am warning you. If you break my niece's heart, I will gut you open, tie you to a roof and let the sun burn you." Sophia warned.

Everyone who was within hearing range turned to stare at Sophia and then at Vampire couple. Snickering could be heard all over.

"I would never hurt Diana in any way." Dedrick spoke in a serious tone. "You will never have to go to those extremes. I promise you."

Diana walked over and hugged her aunt. "Thank you aunt Sophia. Thank you."

"I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Diana nodded and walked over to her Queen and King. "Thank you aunt Serilda, uncle Javin. Congratulations on your union."

"Thank you young one." King Javin patted her in the head.

Queen Serilda patted her in the back. "There is nothing to thank."

The Queen and King kept on moving to meet and greet their guests. Diana turned to Dedrick and hugged him. "We did it."

He pressed her tight against his chest. "Now nothing can stand in our way."

"Awwww!" Neola cooed and asked Diana. "When is the wedding going to be?"

Her eyes widened. "Well…we haven't thought of a night yet."

Neola turned back to look at Giulio. "When are we going to have our union ceremony Giulio?"

Diana knew that Giulio had been caught off guard by the look on his face. He looked down at his little mate and looked up when he caught Diana waving her hands over her head. She motioned for him to take her in his arm and teleport. With a loud squeal coming from Neola's lips, Giulio did just that.

"What was all that about?" Dedrick asked.

"You know how you kidnap me out of the blue and take me out for wine drinking? Then whisper naughty things in my ear and by the end of the night we end up in our bed?" Diana wiggled her eyebrows. "Well I told Giulio to do the same so he can have Neola controlled for the time being."

"Why?" Dedrick looked puzzled. "I know the runt is hyperactive but that is who she is. Doesn't her mate love her the way she is?"

"He does." She chuckled. "It's just that Neola is soon to freeze into her immortality and he wants to keep her at their home but like you said. She is hyperactive and likes being from one place to another. He fears that something may happen to her before she can phase."

"I wish him all the luck in the world." He shuddered. "I would want the same if I was in his place."

"You like to keep me indoors for the smallest of reasons Dedrick." Diana raised an eyebrow at him. "Kidnapping me out of the blue whenever it pleases you, though I do enjoy it in the end."

"So you won't mind if I 'kidnap' you right this moment?" Dedrick asked but before Diana could even answer, he teleported with her. He took her to a beach in Greece. The moon was full and bright. The waves splashed against the sand. He removed her shoes before placing her down on her feet.

Diana twirled around getting sand in between her toes. With a laugh, she turned around to face Dedrick. He had removed his shoes. "Why are we here?"

He teleported in front of her and took her in his arms, swinging her around in circles. Diana wrapped her arms around him and laughed. She loved it when he was playful. It made him look childlike and youthful. She kissed his cheek. Letting go of his neck, Diana teleported from his arms and took off running along the shores of the sea. Dedrick dropped his coat and chased after her without teleporting. He wanted their game to last.

She squealed every time the waters splashed her feet. Her laughed echoed in the night when he caught up with her. Capturing her in his arms, Diana gave another squeal of laughter. He gave her another spin in his arms before he brought her down on her feet. She twirled around to face him and hugged him. He grabbed her arms and took a couple of steps away from her.

With a puzzled look, she looked up at him. "What's the matter Dedrick?"

Dedrick took both of her hands in his and got down on one knee in front of her. "Here the moon, the sea, and the night as our witnesses, I ask you my dearest Diana to honor me by accepting to marry me."

Diana looked down at him with shock. She wanted to say something, anything to him but the words were stuck in her throat. Her eyes were blurring with tears. He let go of her right hand and took out a small ring box. Opening it, there was a ring with a Spessartite Garnet surrounded by small diamonds. It reminded her of his eyes. Diana cupped his face with her right hand and quickly leaned down to kiss him. They tumbled down on the sand.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist as she kept kissing him. Dedrick flipped her over. He took her left hand and kissed it. "Are you going to accept me?"

She nodded before she cleared her throat and her voice came out in a whisper. "Yes. I want to marry you."

Dedrick took out the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger of her left hand. He brought up her hand and kissed it once again. Twining their finger together, he stared down at her face. Tears had run down her cheeks. He licked them from her face and kissed her lips. "Why do you cry love? Are you not happy? Did you not like your ring?"

"It's not that." Diana kissed him. "I'm just happy. Your declaration has made me the happiest I've ever been."

It brought joy to him to know that she was so happy with him. He brought her up and sat her over his lap. Spreading her fingers over her back, he pressed her against his chest and leaned down to capture her mouth in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to deepen their kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair and kissed her way to his ear. "Make love to me Dedrick. Here, under the moonlight."

To watch her writhe in the throes of passion of the moonlight was more than he could have imagined. He teleported them to where he had discarded his coat and placed her on top of it. Her beautiful black hair spread under her, her lips bruised from their kisses, her cheeks flushed and her dress sliding down to her hips. She looked like a sacrifice offered to him to purely enjoy but tonight he would only pleasure her. His dearest Diana had brought him more joy this night that he could even conceive in all of his life.

Leaning down, he took her lips in a possessive kiss. She protested when his lips left her own and ran down her chin to her neck. He nipped her there. His hands moved up to pull her dress down her shoulders and below her breasts. He trailed kisses down her breasts before taking one to his mouth and sucking it hard. She moaned and arched her back to him. Running his tongue to his other breast, he nipped the bud and sucked it into his mouth.

Dedrick ran his fangs down her abdomen to her womb. Lines of blood ran freely. He licked them up, closing the light cuts. One day she would be round and full, carrying their children. He kissed her there before gripping the bend of knees and bit her on each inner thigh, drawing blood. Closing her small wounds, she moaned his name to the night. His kisses ran down to her sex. He ran his tongue up her slit and blew against it making her moan once again. Running his tongue against her lips again, he flicked and swirled his tongue over her clit.

Diana trashed her head against his coat. Her hands gripped fists full of his dark hair and undulated her hips against his mouth. He pressed her hips down and sucked on her little nub. She yelled to the skies when he sank two fingers inside of her and made her come. Her legs fell wide open and her arms fell over her head. He kept sucking her clit even after her climax had dwindled down. With a last lick over her sex, he kissed her up until he reached her breasts again. He sucked each one bringing her to the peak ecstasy again.

He sunk his fangs over her left breast and sucked. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair before gripping it tight. Licking her wound close, Dedrick raised his face over hers and leaned down to kiss her. Her arms moved to wrap themselves around his neck, bringing him closer. Rising from her and ignoring her protests, he gripped himself and placed himself at her wet entrance. Dedrick down at his Diana and found her staring at him, her lips pouty.

"Take me, my Diana. Take me in!" Dedrick thrust forward and slammed all the way in. He gripped her hips, raised them up and pumped himself deeper inside of her. Their skin slapped every time their bodies came together. "You are mine! You belong to me Diana!"

"Always!" Diana yelled. She met his thrusts with her own. "I will always take you! I'm yours!"

Dedrick moved down on her and captured her mouth. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. He ran his tongue over her fangs as he kissed her and grounded his pelvis against her clit. She trembled in his arms and came all over his cock. He grunted with pleasure and pumped into her relentlessly. Diana raised herself up and sank her fangs on his shoulder blade. He slammed deep inside her sex and sank his own fangs on her shoulder blade, coming instantly and unloading his seed into her womb.

With their bite marks healing, they sprawled on the sand. Their chest heaving up and down, trying to catch their breaths. Dedrick brought Diana close. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand down her side and up. She kissed his strong jaw down to his neck. Her hands resting on his chest. They stared up at the full moon.

"Thank you for not giving up on me Dedrick." She placed a kiss over his heart.

He placed a chaste kiss over her lips. "Thank you for accepting me my dearest Diana."

It was worth the wait and battles. If this is the result, it was all worth it.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue **

* * *

**Seventy years later…**

-**Dedrick **paced outside their bedroom door. He looked like a nervous wreck because he was a nervous wreck. He knew that it was too soon and she was too young. They should have waited a couple of more years before they took this momentous step in their lives. Diana's yells rung out. He gripped his hair ready to pull it out. He couldn't take much more of this. How he wished Diana had not kicked him out of the room.

Giulio cleared his throat not wanting to surprise him. "Prince, Diana won't die from this. She is an immortal."

"You would not be saying this if your wife was the one in Diana's place." Dedrick sneered. He continued pacing.

Giulio paled. "You're right. I would be dying of worry over my Neola."

"Brandy any one?" Aiden teleported along with a maid, beside Giulio. She was carrying a tray with drinks. Giulio took his and Aiden handed Dedrick his own before the maid scurried away. "Dedrick relax. There is no real reason for you to lose your head. Princess Diana is strong. She has proved it over and over again."

"I hate it when you sound reasonable." Dedrick stated as he sipped from his glass.

Aiden chuckled. "You can thank my girl."

Giulio laughed at the scowl Dedrick gave Aiden. Their good humor only lasted a couple of minutes before another of Diana's screeches boomed from the room. Dedrick growled and crushed the glass in his hand. Brandy and blood ran down his hand. Aiden and Giulio took a step towards him. There was silence inside the room. They all turned towards it.

"Dedrick! Dedrick!" Diana yelled at the top of her lungs.

He teleported inside the room. Rushing over to her, Dedrick took her hand in his. "I am here love. I am here."

"I smelled your blood. What's going on?" Diana groaned. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her forehead.

"I broke a glass of brandy." He wiped her forehead with a towel.

Neola chuckled and tossed him a towel. Diana wrapped the towel around his bleeding hand. "Why?"

"Your pain is tearing me apart." He moved her sweat soaked hair form her face. "I can not take it from you. It' is killing me."

She chuckled. "It's normal for me to feel this pain, you dummy. I'm in labor!"

Diana gave another yell as another contraction ran through her body. Dedrick groaned at her pain and from the death grip she had on his hand. He turned to her aunt Sophia. "How much longer must she go through with this?"

Sophia turned to her sister Galena. Looking under the bed sheet, she sighed. "She's almost ready. Give her a couple of more minutes to a half an hour. We can't rush this."

Dedrick cursed and wiped her forehead with a wet towel. Neola took the dirty towels they had used and handed them to a maid. She left the room. "Damn, I forgot to tell her to bring clean ones."

"Don't worry. I'll tell Aiden to ask one of the maids." A young black haired Fury walked out of the room.

As soon she stepped out Aiden rushed over to her. "What's wrong Zoelie?"

"Nothing. Neola just forgot to tell the maid to bring clean towels, do you mind asking her?" Zoelie looked up at her Vampire.

"I'll get to it." Before Aiden could teleport, spoke up. "How is the Princess doing?"

"She is almost ready to give birth." Zoelie answered before rushing inside the bedroom.

Aiden teleported and minutes later teleported back with the maid who carried clean towels. She rushed inside the room. He leaned against the wall facing the door. Giulio chuckled and Aiden turned to him. "What's got you chuckling Giulio?"

"That youngling has you on your toes." He chuckled again.

Aiden smirked. "Just like Neola had you."

Giulio paused from taking another sip. "What do you mean?"

"I have heard tales from the Princess." It was Aiden's turn to chuckle. "How Neola had you chasing after her at nightclubs. All because you wouldn't claim her."

"She was still mortal. I didn't want to hurt her in any way before she froze into her immortality." Giulio sipped his brandy. "You know this much. After all Zoelie is barely on the stages of freezing into her immortality."

"Hopefully they don't last long." Aiden shuddered. "I don't want any danger to come to her before her immortality."

"Do what I did. Kidnap her and take her to secluded places where no one will bother you or endanger your mate." Giulio leaned back against the wall. "It's what I did with Neola when the end of her mortality neared."

"I'll take that into consideration." Aiden took a sip of his brandy and nearly spit it out.

Another yell came from the bedroom.

-**Diana** let her body fall into the pillows. "Please tell me I can push already."

"Ah honey." Galena looked under the bed sheet and cursed. "You're close but not yet."

"Hang on sweetheart." Sophia pleaded.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." Diana groaned. She had been in labor for hours. Why was it taking her so long? What something wrong with her, with her body?

Sophia turned to Galena. Her sister cursed again. "We can't have you pass out. On your next contraction, you push with all your might."

Galena sat between Diana's legs and lifted the bed sheet to her knees. She told Sophia to be ready with a clean towel to wipe the infant clean. Neola and Zoelie stood ready for any orders that might be given to them at any moment.

Diana turned to Dedrick and gripped his hand. "Dedrick…I…I'm scared."

He kissed her and wiped her forehead. "I am right here with you. Just stay strong, for our baby."

She gripped his hand when another contraction assaulted her. With a yell, Diana pushed and raised her upper body from the bed. Her body slammed back against the pillows and she heard a loud cry echo the room. She raised herself up and watched her aunt Sophia clean the bundle in her arms. Rising her arms ready to ask for her infant, a curse burst from her mouth. Her hands moved around her stomach. Another yell was wretched from her.

"What is wrong Diana?" Dedrick gripped her hand once again.

"Contractions…I still have contractions!" She yelled.

Galena moved back to Diana and pressed against her abdomen. She gasped. "Twins! You need to push again Diana. You have another baby inside."

"What?!" Dedrick yelled at Galena and quickly turned back to look at Diana. She gripped his hand and he felt it crack. Her upper body rose up once more from the pillows and pushed when another contraction ripped through her body.

The shriek that broke from her was over taken by a second wail in the room. Her body slumped against the bed. Sweat covered her body and was depleted of energy. She ran her fingers over Dedrick's broken hand. "I want my babies. I want to hold my babies."

Sophia and Galena walked over to them and placed the twins in Diana's arms. They looked up at her and she smiled down at them. "My little ones, I never thought I had two of you in me."

Dedrick watched her kissed their foreheads. They cooed at her. She looked up at him and motioned for him to join her in their bed. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he scooted next to her and looked down at their babies. "I finally get to see not one but two of you."

He ran his fingers over their cheeks. They looked at him and blinked their little eyes. Dedrick smiled and looked over to Diana. He kissed her forehead. There were several clicks and they all turned to Neola who had a camera in front of her face. She had taken photos of the new parents, of the family.

"A moment like that needed to be captured and remembered." Neola smiled. "I will have them developed as soon as I can."

Diana smiled. "Thanks Neola."

"Let's clean up and leave the family to rest." Galena ordered.

They had the room cleaned in mere minutes. They congratulated the new family before leaving them alone.

"Wait!" Diana squealed. "Who was born first?"

Galena turned back and grinned. "Your son and then your daughter."

"Thank you aunt Galena."

"No problem." She responded closing the door.

"Well?" Aiden asked when the four women came out.

Neola giggled. "You are never going to guess."

"The Princess had a boy of course."

Zoelie chuckled. "Yes and no."

Aiden looked puzzled. Giulio asked. "What do you mean?"

Neola and Zoelie looked at each other and back at the men. They laughed. "They had twins!"

"What?!" Aiden nearly dropped his glass of brandy. "Twins?"

Zoelie nodded. "A boy and a girl."

King Dominick spoke up. "Did I hear right? My daughter gave birth to twins?"

Galena nodded. "Yes. She gave birth to twins."

"Never in the history has there ever been twins born in the royal blood line." Queen Claudia gasped in shock.

"History in the making." King Dominick stated.

"Diana has never done things accordingly to anything." Sophia stated with a smirk.

"Or easy." Neola giggled.

They all laughed. That was true.

-**Dedrick** cradled his tiny daughter in his arm while Diana held their son in her arms.

"She is beautiful just like you, love."

"He is handsome like you"

Dedrick pulled Diana close and kissed her forehead again. He could not believe his Diana had given birth to twins, two little ones. She had gifted him with a family, with the children he had desired to have with her and only her. He took a deep breath and admired his family. Nothing was missing from his life. It only kept getting better and better since Diana had accepted him. He was complete with her by his side. Something occurred to him.

"What are we going to name them?"

She chuckled. "Well…I secretly I had already picked a girl's name."

"Why?" Dedrick looked perplexed. "The Royals had always had boys, never a girl."

"Most Fury that I know of, have had only girls. I was certain I was going to have a girl." Diana scowled at him. "How was I supposed to know I was going to have twins?"

"We have both a boy and a girl, love." He kissed her cheek to calm her down. "We got what we expected. What name did you come up with for our daughter?"

Diana looked over at her daughter in his arms and smiled at her. "Diantha."

He looked down at the bundle in his arm. "My little princess Diantha." She wiggled in his arm. He chuckled.

"Did you come up with a name for our son?" She raised an eyebrow when he opened his mouth and closed it. "You have one so spill."

"I do. Since you named our daughter with a name resembling yours, I am certain you will not mind the name I picked." He paused for a moment. "Diederick."

Diana looked up at Dedrick. "It's perfect." She looked down at her son. "My young prince Diederick."

Diederick chose the next minute to wail. She rocked him. Diantha's own cry followed and Dedrick rocked her.

"They must be hungry." Diana pulled the straps of her night gown down until her breasts were exposed. She brought Diederick to her breasts until he began to suckle. "Give me Diantha so I can feed her."

He gently placed Diantha on her arm and helped her bring her to her breasts and waited until she suckled. Dedrick stared at her and their babies.

Diana looked at her two precious babies. Never in a million years would she have imagined that she would be gifted with twins. She felt complete and full of life, a life that she had shared with Dedrick for seventy years with no regrets. Doubts had plagued her no more or the feeling of emptiness gnawing at the pit of her stomach. Their newborns were their gift for their many years of loyalty, patience and love.

There was nothing more that she could ask for but a long and happy life for her babies. For Dedrick and her to live long enough to watch their children grow and find happiness of their own. She looked over and up at Dedrick only to find him staring down at her.

"How are you feeling, love? Do you need to drink?" Dedrick leaned down and exposed his neck before she could respond to his offer.

She chuckled. "A drink wouldn't be a bad idea."

Diana craned her face up and ran her tongue over a spot in his neck. She sucked the skin and felt her fangs extend. Giving the spot a final kiss, she sank her fangs on his flesh and drank deeply. Her body began healing and her energy was returning. She licked the punctures close and kissed his neck once more before leaning away. "I feel much better."

"You look well again." He sighed. "It's a relief."

The twins increased their suckling. She looked down at them and smiled, cradling them closer to her chest. "We will need cradles and clothes for them Dedrick."

He smirked and stood up. "I hope you like the surprise."

Teleporting from the room, he left for nearly ten minutes. He returned with two cradles in an antique silver color. They were beautifully carved cradles with lyrical lines, soft curves, and ornate panels. They were made to gently rock the babies to sleep. They were perfect. What she was wondering how he got two of them when they had believed they were only going to have one baby? The cradles looked like they were carved by the Royal carpenter.

"How did you get them so fast?"

Dedrick teleported beside her with several boxes and smirked down at her. "The carpenter made several of them for our future children. They were already ready to our disposal."

Always ready for anything as always. He opened the boxes and pulled out several baby clothes. They were either blue, pink, yellow, or lilac. With the help of Dedrick, she placed both down gently and opened their blankets. She dressed them both and wrapped them up in new blankets.

Helping her up, Diana walked over to the cradles and placed Diantha and Diederick in their cradles. They gently rocked their cradles when they began to fuss. Yawning, they gently closed their eyes and fell to a fitful sleep, for now. She stood there, in between the cradles, watching her newborns. Dedrick came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back on him.

Turning her around to face him, he looked down at her. Smiling, Diana cupped his face between her hands and kissed him. "Thank you for giving a place to belong. A home."

Dedrick cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. He whispered against her lips. "Thank you for giving me a family."

Diana jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will always love you for giving me our babies, for not giving up on me and for always loving me."

Wrapping his arms around her, Dedrick held her close and sighed. "I will always love you my dearest Diana. Will always be thankful for the chance you gave us."

They held each other close for what seemed like eternity before the wails of their children took their full attention. Diana and Dedrick laughed as they walked over to their newborns, towards their newest adventure in their long eternity.

_The End_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Artemis of Luna ^_^**


End file.
